Trouble in Tortall II: Triplet's Trouble
by 4-eyedDragon
Summary: Part two in a series. Set 15 years after Trouble in Tortall. If you haven't read Trouble in Tortall yet, read that story first, you need to read it to understand this one. The triplet's father is back in the picture...see inside for full Summarry COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**OK people, the sequel to Trouble in Tortall is finally up! I have been meaning to post it for almost a week now, but I got distracted. Anywho, here it is for your enjoyment...Trouble in Tortall II: The Triplet's Trouble**

**

* * *

**

**Full Summary:** "He may be your birth father, but he will never be your parent unless you choose to let him". The triplet's father is back, and he is determined to get the girls, whatever it takes.Will Kel and Dom get to keep the girls that have been like daughters to them? Or will Dylan win this round?

* * *

**Prologue**

(New Hope)

"Say hi to Kaiya and Tobe when the Riders arrive" Kirsten said as Kel and Dom headed out of the front door.

"Yeah, see you guys in 3 weeks" Carly said, practically shoving Kel, Dom, and Lord Raoul out the front door.

"Your not getting rid of us that easily" the girls father said.

"Dom, we have to go" Kel said "Raoul, talk to my husband."

"Dom, do you like your promotion to captain?" Raoul asked.

"Yes sir."

"Would you like to keep it?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let's go."

"I'll be ready in one minute, I swear" Dom said "I just want to go over the rules."

"You don't have to" Carly said "Mom already went over the house rules and the city rules with us last night."

"I'm talking about _my_ rules" Dom said.

Kel rolled her eyes. Kirsten groaned.

"Here we go" Carly said "Dad, we know...no boys."

"And?"

"No boys at all" Carly said promptly.

"And?"

"If word reaches you that we had a boy in this house, you will ground us until the day we die."

"You're forgetting something."

"What? What the hell did we forget?" Carly asked.

"You forgot that you don't use that kind of language with me for one." Dom said "You also forgot that if word reaches me you that we had a boy in this house, I will personally kill the fathers of the boys for not teaching their sons to stay away from my daughters."

"Come on Dad, we all know your not serious about that part."

"Try me. Bring a boy over here and let me find out about it. See how serious I am."

"Raoul, a little help?" Carly asked.

"Dom, you will not kill the boys' fathers" Raoul said "You and I will kill the boys themselves."

"Not helping Raoul" Kirsten said "Hey Dad, what if it was...say Alex who came over?"

"Alex is different. Alex is Raoul's son. He is allowed to be over here."

"Man Kirsten, you know who to give your virginity away to...the only boy dad will allow in the house."

"WHAT!" Dom, Raoul, and Kel all screamed.

"Dad, I swear, I am still a virgin" Kirsten said "I never even _thought_ of doing anything like that with Alex or anyone else for that matter. Carly, stop laughing, because IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Carly was rolling around on the floor laughing "Then why am I laughing?"

"I'm glad my mother is coming to watch them" Kel said.

"Grandma is coming?" Kirsten asked.

"When?" Dom asked.

"A week" Kel said "Now can we please go?"

"Alright" Dom said "Remember girls. No boys...and no sex."

"That was never a rule before" Carly said to Kirsten "Do you think that was an order or a suggestion?"

"I'm thinking suggestion" Kirsten said.

"That was an order" Dom said "You two and your sister are all going to die as virgins, I will personally see to it."

* * *

(Three weeks later)

37-year old Dylan Burns looked back at the mines. 15 long years he had spent in those mines. Now, a year early, he was free, but at a terrible price.

FLASHBACK

"_Burns!"_

_Dylan looked up. Another convict was trotting over to him. Dylan dropped the pick axe he was using when he saw the look on the convict's face. He worked keeping the makeshift infirmary as healthy as possible, and was the only source of information on Kaitlyn, who had been in and out of the infirmary the past three years._

_"What is it?" Dylan asked._

_"Kaitlyn. She's..." the man squirmed with discomfort "She's taken a turn for the worst. The healer doesn't think she'll live another ten minutes. You've been excused from work, she wants to see you."_

_Dylan ran out of the mine and up to the tent that served as an infirmary. He washed his hands and face, as was required of anyone before they entered the infirmary, and raced to Kaitlyn's bed. She was whiter than the sheets, and her breath was labored._

_"Kaitlyn, it's me." Dylan said as he grabbed her hand._

_"Dylan?"_

_"Yes, it's me."_

_"Dylan...I'm dying."_

_"No. You and I have this all planned. In one year, when my sentence is over, you will be as close to the gates as you will be allowed. You and I will have a romantic good-bye kiss, and I'll go off to New Hope to get our daughters back. That, my dear, is a promise._

_"Dylan...plans change" Kaitlyn said "We are here...because our plans...changed."_

_"These plans won't. I swear it."_

_"Dylan..." Her voice was now a strangled whisper "Go to the...the girls. Take them to our...home."_

_"I will. In a year, I will. I'll take them to our home, and when we get there, I'll write to you, I'll tell you all about Kaiya, Carly, and Kirsten. What they look like, what their personalities are like-"_

_"No."_

_"What do you mean, no?"_

_"I'll be dead...when you...leave. The healers...know it."_

_"They're wrong."_

_"No...they're right" Kaitlyn said "Tell the girls...tell them I love them."_

_"I will. I swear, I will."_

_"Dylan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you. I always...have...always will. Don't forget...about me" With that, Kaitlyn closed her eyes, and slowly, her chest stopped rising and falling. Her hand became limp in his own hand._

END FLASHBACK

* * *

So here he was. On the road, alone, and on his way to New Hope. He was going to get those girls back, or die trying. He had to

* * *

**OK, so this chapter started with a little about Kel, Dom, and the girls, but this chapter was really for the Dylan/Kaitlyn part. Yes, Kaitlyn is dead, no she will not pull a Roger (or, as in the last story, a Joren) and come back to life. So, in case you didn't get it, Kaiya is a Rider, you'll learn more about the other sisters in later chapters...ok, so you've read the story, now review!

* * *

**

**Review Reply**

**bookluver23**: Thanks for reviewing to the last story. Here is the sequel, enjoy.

**LadyKnightSusan**: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the first story. Hopefully you enjoy the sequel just as much

**Pie of Doomeh**: Here is the sequel. I loved getting your reviews last story, and I hope you continue them for this story


	2. Secrets

**Author's Note:** In this story, I plan to let you, my wonderful reviewers, have a bit more say about the story. Your first opportunity to help me out is at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

(On the road to New Hope-Three weeks after the first chapter)

It was late when a group consisting of four people rode up to the gates of the town of New Hope. Kel had her mind on other. things...like a letter she had gotten when she had been at Fort Mastiff

"Mom?" Tobe, who Kel and Dom had adopted, waved his hand in. front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts "Yes Tobe?"

"What are you thinking about? Is it that letter?"

"What letter?" Kaiya asked.

"Never mind" Kel said "its business related, Dom and I are the only ones who really needed to know about it. It is something you _really-"_ Kel glared at Tobe "-don't have to worry about."

Tobe mouthed "Sorry."

"Well what was in the letter?"

"Don't worry about it. It is between your father, me, Jon, Raoul, and apparently Tobe."

"And Buri, and Alanna, and George, and Numair, and-"

Kel glared at Tobe again.

"-I'll just be quiet now."

"Hey look, we're at the stables" Dom said, "Let's let the stable boys sleep and take care of our own mounts."

When they walked into the front door of the house, Anders was in the living room.

"Anders!" Kel said, and ran to hug her brother. He embraced her, and when she broke away from him, the first words out of her mouth were "Where is mama? Is she all right? How about dad?"

"They are both fine. One of Inness' children got sick last minute, and with Inness away on a mission, and his wife having four other small children and twin newborns, she had her hands full enough. Mama decided to stay and help make sure he didn't overdo it and land himself sick again, so I came out here."

"Hi Uncle Anders" Kaiya said.

"Come here girl, let me get a look at you," Anders said. Kaiya obeyed, and ran to hug Anders.

"You and your sisters...all of you are so similar looking. How on earth does anyone tell you three apart?"

"Carly had a bit more blue in her eyes than Kirsten and I do, Kirsten is slightly tanner than Carly and I are, and my hair is a bit browner than Carly and Kirsten's."

"Really?" Anders said.

"Yep" Kel said, "They are so close though, you have to have them shoulder to shoulder, know what you are looking for, and look them over so carefully, you almost strain your eyes."

"Hey, it really doesn't matter the differences. With our auburn hair and gray-blue eyes, we are the hottest girls on campus. We know it, and the teenage boys know it. The boys have no trouble in showing how much they...admire our beauty"

"Kaiya, off to bed." Dom said "And in the morning, I expect a list of every boy who ever...what ws it you said?"

"Admired our beauty?"

"Yes, that"

"That's going to be a long list dad" Kaiya said "I mean, with me alone, there are the boys who flirted with me, kissed me, kissed me then flirted with me, flirted with me and then kissed me-"

"Go to bed Kaiya" Kel interrupted, fighting back laughter from the look on Dom's face

"Fine" Kaiya said.

"Oh Tobe, Loey and your new son are in the guest bedroom next to your room" Anders said.

"She had the baby!" Tobe said.

Anders nodded "Treyvan Matthias Bones. About a week ago"

Tobe ran up the stairs, two at a time. He left his Riders Gear at the foot of the stairs.

"Make sure you come back down for your gear!" Kel yelled

"I will!" Tobe yelled

Kel shook her head "Anders, I need some advice"

"What is it?" Anders asked

"Well, you know about the triplets' parents right?"

"Yes. The mom has a life sentence, and the father gets out in a year"

Kel shook her head "Kaitlyn died recently. Dylan got out and they expect he is on his way here to claim his daughters. The healer who wrote to King Jonathan said he promised his wife he would"

"OK, so warn the girls their biological father is coming. Give them some time to prepare for the introduction"

"We can't" Dom said

"Why not?"

Kel bit her lip. Dom faked a yawn, which was quickly followed by a real one "Well, this was all Kel's idea, and I'm tired, so I'll go see our grandson, and then see you in bed Kel" he kissed Kel, and headed upstairs

"Kel, why can't you tell them?" Anders asked

"Well because, as far as the girls understand, their biological father is Dom"

"Dom?" Anders asked, "They look nothing like him, and none of your other kids look like them"

"Yeah, but that is because we said they look like Dom's grandmother, who died three months after the wedding, so they don't know what she looks like"

"You never told them they were adopted?"

"No" Kel said

"How do you plan on telling them?"

"We don't know" Kel said, "That was what we needed your help with"

* * *

(Meanwhile, upstairs)

"Kirsten, Carly, wake up" Kaiya said, slowly lighting a oil lantern, brightening the room

"What's going on Uncle Anders?" Carly said sleepily

"Do I look like Uncle Anders to you?" Kaiya said

"Kaiya!" Kirsten jumped from bed and hugged her sister. Carly wasn't far behind

"Kaiya, when did you guys get in?" Carly asked

"Just now" Kaiya said, "Listen sisters...Kel, Dom, and Tobe are hiding something from us"

"What is it?"

"If I knew that, would I have said something? No. I would have said the thing" Kaiya said "All I know is there is a letter about it and the people involved with it are Kel, and Dom, Tobe, Raoul, Buri, Alanna, George, Numair, and other people, but Kel cut Tobe off before he could tell me. It's something we should know too"

"How do you know?"

"Kel kept glaring at Tobe after he mentioned the letter, and she refused to talk about it at all. Usually, she drops hints, but not this time. She said it was business"

"Maybe it is" Kirsten said

"With at least nine people?" Carly asked

"I don't know, it was a possibility," Kirsten said

"Well, how are we supposed to find out about it?" Carly asked

The three girls shared a look; all were clearly at a loss of what to do.

* * *

**Reviewer's Choice**: Will be used in Chapter Two

_How do the triplets find out about Dylan?_

The triplets go snooping and find the letter

The girls trick it out of Tobe. **If you choose this one, an idea on what they do would be helpful.**

Each one of the girls follow Dom, Kel, or Tobe around and eavesdrop on conversations, hoping to find out something

Other Opinions Anyone? If so, what are they?

**NOTE:** _You cannot vote for the triplets not finding out about Dylan at all. _

**

* * *

****Reveiw Reply**

**lady knight keladry**:** Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying the story**

**LadyKnightSusan**: I guess it is a little sad that Kaitlyn died, but if you remember what Kaitlyn's mother said at the end of the previous story, she was suppose to be excused when her husband was, but she wouldn't go to the girls.

**Pie of Doomeh**: Oh, if you think Carly is mischevious, just wait until Kaiya stepps up. But yeah, Carly and Kaiya are both characters I plan to have fun with writting...I know my dad would be exactly like Dom, and my uncles and older cousins would be like Raoul...they still can't agree with me being old enough to have a boyfriend...and we've been dating almost a year! Oh well, that's dad for you. Can't live with them, can'r live without them right?

**bookluver23**: Thanks for your review. Yeah, it was kinda sad Kel died, but if you read the end of the first story again, you'll see Kaitlyn's mother said she would be excused when her husband was, but she wouldn't go to the girls.

**ss:** hahaha, funny sister, funny (the whole fake boo thing had me laughing to no end...NOT!) Well, thanks for the review at least 


	3. Finding Out, pt 1

**Tally Results:** Read the story and find out...hahah, evil aren't I? Well, not really, because you will find out what the results are in this chapter...well, the result is actually spilling over into two chapters

* * *

**Chapter Two**

(LATER THAT NIGHT-at New Hope)

This couldn't be New Hope. 15 years of hard labor and the fact it is really late at night had messed with his sense of direction, surely! Dylan couldn't believe what he saw. There was now the peak of a castle showing over the fence. The walls extended out farther than he remembered. Rather than the log fence it was before, the camp was surrounded by stone, and had well made lanterns posted at intervals. The gate, which he was staring at, showed much more time and skill put into it than the old one ever did.

"Can I help you sir? You seem lost" Dylan jumped at the voice, and then saw a guard standing nearby, a lantern in his hand.

"I must be lost" Dylan said "I'm looking for the refugee camp, New Hope. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Of course sir" the guard said.

"Thanks."

The guard pointed through the open gate "It's not a refugee camp anymore. It was made a fiefdom with a surrounding town almost 15 years ago."

"Really? Does Lady Keledry still run it?"

"She's Baroness, and her husband is Baron, as well as a Captain of the Third Company of the King's Own."

"What about girls? Is there a set of triplets that live here?" Dylan asked "They have gray-blue eyes, they'd be a little over fifteen?"

"You must be talking about Kaiya, Carly, and Kirsten."

"Yes! Are they here?"

"Yes sir, but not for too much longer" the guard said "The whole family is heading up to the capital soon. Kaiya and Tobe had to get back to training with the Riders, The Baroness and Baron have two daughters in page training and they have to leave soon to get the girls there on time, and both Kirsten and Carly had to get back to training with their knight-masters."

"Who are their knight masters?"

"Kirsten is training with Lady Alanna" the guard said "Carly is being trained by Lord Raoul."

"Can I see them? Do I have to talk to lady Keledry first, or-"

"You can just walk up to the castle and knock on the door. A servant will find the Baron or Baroness and bring them to talk to you. But Baroness Keledry, Baron Domitan, their son Tobe, and their daughter Kaiya, who you have apparently heard about, just got back from Mastiff about three hours ago, so I would suggest you wait until morning. There are a few Inns that let you have your first night and breakfast for free. My shift is almost over, if you want to wait just inside the gate for me, I'd be happy to show you one."

"Thanks."

As Dylan walked trough the gate and on to streets made of stone, he couldn't help but think

* * *

The girls were the last ones to leave their room the next morning. Right before they walked downstairs, they could peer into the dinning hall. Kel and Anders seemed to be arguing about something-Anders was frowning, and had his arms crossed while looking at his sister, Kel was violently shaking her head.

"I wonder what Kel is saying no to?" Kirsten said quietly.

"How can you hear her this far away?"

"I can't."

"Then how do you know what they are saying?"

Kirsten answered Kaiya's question without even looking at her "I can read lips."

"Since when?"

"Since George taught me while Alanna was off yelling at Jon for something he did last Midwinter...I can't remember what it was."

"He was making her go to the first ball." Kaiya and Kirsten stared at Carly.

"How-" Kaiya began.

"He made Raoul go too, and he mentioned it-some would say he complained-to me."

"Come on, let's get down to breakfast, I'm starving" Kaiya said.

"Your always starving" Carly said as they headed down the stairs.

When they arrived, Kel and Dom's two daughters, 13-year old Ilane and 10-year old Lalasa, were talking...well, Ilane was talking, Lalasa looked nervous. Dom was lecturing their seven-ear old son, Cleon, while their 3-year old son, Piers, was in tears. Tobe and Loey were catching up over breakfast. Baby Treyvan was wiggling around in Tobe's arms, and Tobe was feeding him.

"Bonding with your son Tobe?"

Kel and Anders stopped arguing. Dom look up at the girls as they walked in.

"Dad, you're actually lecturing someone other than us?" Carly asked

"Funny, very funny" Dom said.

"What did you do Cleon?" Kirsten said, her hands found their way to her hips.

"Nothing"

"He-he-he hit m-me" Piers wailed.

Kirsten walked over and picked him up, trying to comfort him. She turned back to Piers "Hitting Piers is nothing huh? Don't you remember when we were nine and you were two, when Kaiya use to pick on you?"

"Hey! Carly did it too!"

"But you always started it" Carly said.

"So? What's your point?" Kaiya asked.

Carly rolled her eyes, Kirsten turned back to Cleon "Did you like it when Kaiya and Carly picked on you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now apologize to Piers, then sit down and eat your breakfast."

Cleon mumbled an apology, then went to the table and sat down

"I thought I was their mother" Kel said.

"You are, but you looked like you were having an important conversation with Uncle Anders, so I helped out."

Anders and Kel shared a glance "It wasn't anything important" Kel said.

"Hey Kel, how was the Stump...I mean Lord the Stump" Carly asked.

"I told you that you are spending too much time with Neal."

"Hey, at least my nickname is respectful" Carly said "I added a 'Lord' to it."

Kel rolled her eyes "That makes it so much better."

"Yes, yes it does."

"On to a topic besides Carly's logic that is...interesting yet completely twisted beyond comprehension-" Kaiya said.

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means she thinks you are insane, but she is the only one"

"You don't think I'm insane? Thanks!"

"I have _known_ you were insane since we were five"

"Hey!"

Kaiya ignored her sisters argument "What are you doing today mom?"

"One of the guards told me there were some complaints from multiple Inns and Taverns late last night, saying that they saw some teenage boys running through the streets, and a few complained about damage done" Kel said.

"Oh right" Kaiya said "The ones who managed to get away from the guards right?"

Kel nodded "I want to try to figure out who it was, and if I can, I plan to have a word with the boys. So, I'm going to be going around to all the Inns and Taverns, trying to get information."

"I'll join you" Anders said "Then we can continue our conversation"

"What about you dad?" Kirsten asked.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do for the Own, but I'm going to stall on that. I think I'll join your mother and uncle in the town"

"Wait, Loey and I wanted to have our traditional day together that we have every time I come home from a job with the Riders. We were hoping one of you would watch Treyvan."

"Dom and I were hoping you would watch Ilane, Lalasa, Cleon, and Piers today, Tobe" Kel said "We both have a lot of paperwork to do, and it would be easier if we didn't have to keep dealing with the kids"

"Mama, I'm thirteen, not only am I way above the age of _needing_ a baby-sitter, I'm old enough to _be_ one. Let me watch them."

"I don't know Ilane."

"Why not? You don't trust me?"

"Of course we trust you" Dom said "But you never had any experience baby-sitting before, and we didn't let the triplets baby-sit you without Tobe around to help them if they need it. It wouldn't be fair if they had to do it that way, and your first job was by yourself"

"What about the three of us?" Carly asked "We have nothing to do. We can stay around the house and if Ilane needs help, we can be here to help her out, but she will still be the technical baby-sitter."

Dom looked at Kel "What do you think?"

"I think it could work" Kel said.

"So do I" Ilane said "By the way, if I have to watch Lalasa, Piers, Cleon, and Treyvan, I am charging a grand total one noble per hour"

"You are doing it for free" Dom said.

"Aw...come on dad!"

"This job is your sister, your brothers, and your nephew. Family baby-sitting is free."

"But dad!"

"You do it for free, or you be bay-sat, those are your options."

"Fine, I'll take what I can get in the way of experience."

"Good choice" Kaiya said "Because Dad is serious about making you be baby-sat."

"Believe us, we know from experience."

* * *

(One hour later)

Kel, Dom, and Anders walked into an Inn called the Griffin's Eye.

"Baroness Keledry, Baron Domitan. It is wonderful to see you" a plump, cheery woman came over to greet them.

"Good morning Hannah" Kel said.

The woman curtsied.

"Hannah, this is my older brother, Anders. Anders, this is Hannah Summers, she and her husband own this tavern."

"What brings you here Baroness Keledry?" Hannah asked after curtsying to Anders.

"There were complaints last night about a few trouble-making teenagers, do you know anything about it?"

"Yes, I do" Hannah said "The boys ran in here not long after dark."

"Did you recognize any of them?"

"No, they all wore cloaks, and I never saw their faces. Frank ran them off quickly enough, but they gave poor Alice and Augusta a good scare."

"Can we talk to your daughters?"

"Of course" Hannah went to the kitchen, and returned with two younger girls. Kel knew they were 13 and 11.

"Hello girls" Kel said "I was hoping you wouldn't mid telling us what happened last night when the teenagers were running around."

The girls agreed, and sat down at a nearby table.

* * *

Dylan watched Kel, Dom, and a man he didn't know sit down with two girls he had learned were the innkeeper's daughters. A serving girl placed a plate in front of Dylan, and he thanked her before turning back to look at Kel. When the serving girl came back from the kitchen with a plate of food for another customer, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Excuse me miss, but does the Baroness always come down to the local Inns?"

"She's here 'cause a complaint was made 'bout some trouble makers yesterday" the girl said "Some teenage prank that got out o' control. If you ask me, the prank should be ignored, but that's the Baroness for you. She takes them complaints seriously."

"Can you ask if she could come over here when she is done? I have met her, before she was a baroness, and I would love to catch up with her."

"I see if she can spare a few moment sir" the girl said. Dylan let her arm go, and after delivering the plate, she went over to Kel.

* * *

"Are you sure you two weren't hurt?" Kel asked.

"Yes ma'am, just scared" the oldest, Alice, said.

"And neither of you saw any faces?" Dom asked.

"No sir" Augusta said "Like mama said, they was all wearing cloaks and kept their faces hidden."

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss" a servant girl interrupted.

"Yes Vera?"

"There is a man who wants to see you. He says that he knew you before you were a Baroness, and he wants to catch up with you?"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know ma'am, he is sitting right there" Vera pointed to a man sitting a few tables away, by himself.

_I'd know that hair anywhere. I have three girls at home with different shades of that hair._

"Tell him I'll be with him shortly" Kel said.

Vera bobbed a curtsy and left.

* * *

Kel, Dom, and Anders made it over to where Dylan was sitting.

"So, I hear it's Baroness Keledry now" Dylan said.

"I have you and your wife to thank for that. I heard Kaitlyn died, and for that, I am sorry."

"Thanks."

"You know Dom already, this is my oldest brother, Sir Anders."

Dylan looked at Kel's brother, then looked at his cane "What happened to your leg?"

"I was injured in the Immortals War" Anders said.

"Permanent injury?"

"Unfortunately."

"At least you left because you helped your country."

"What brings you to New Hope, Mr. Burns?" Kel asked.

"My daughters, what else? Where are they?"

"At the castle" Kel said "They are helping our oldest with her first baby-sitting job."

"When can I take them home?"

"As far as they are concerned, they are home."

"Your home is temporary, and you know it. You knew I would want them when I was released."

"The plan was that you wouldn't be released for another year."

"As my wife said on her death bed, plans change."

"The kings hasn't approved you worthy of having your children back. The law states that if a child or children are put in protective custody, it is up to the monarchy, in this case, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, to decide if the birth parents are suitable for custody of their children."

"I have a home for them" Dylan snarled.

"But no income" Kel said "You have no way to support the girls, and with two in knight training and one as a Rider, you need money."

"They are my children!" Dylan yelled.

Several customers looked around at the sound of the noise.

_Stone, I am an emotionless stone_ Kel thought. Dom rested a hand on her shoulder "Let's find somewhere private to talk."

Hannah led them to a small room back behind the kitchen. It was the cook's bedroom, but he allowed them to use it.

"Now where were we?" Kel asked "Right, you were yelling."

"Those girls belong to me."

"We adopted them" Kel said "We madde the adoption legal when they were two."

"I'll fight the damn adoption if I must. I swore to Kaitlyn before she died that I would have the girls with me. I am just trying to grant my wife's dying wish that her family would be together."

"The girls don't even know you exist" Dom said.

"And whose fault is that?" Dylan demanded "Not mine."

"If you and your wife hadn't committed treason, you would have never had been arrested, and you could have raised the girls yourselves" Dom said "Those girls are as much our daughters as our own girls are. We will not just hand them over to you."

"Ok, lets be reasonable about this" Kel said.

"How?" Dom and Dylan were too busy glaring at each other to look at Kel.

"Dylan, if you just go up to the girls and say you are their father, they will think you are crazy, because they believe Dom is their real father."

"So?"

"So give us a little while to get around to telling the girls about you, to explain things to them. Then, you can meet them-not take them away from us, but meet them."

"When will I get my daughters back?" Dylan demanded.

"When King Jonathan and Queen Thayet believe you have earned it" Kel said in a cold tone she didn't know she had.

* * *

(Back at the castle)

The triplets were in their room, packing. In two weeks, they would be heading to Tortall.

"So, after we are done here, do we want to go for a ride?" Carly asked

"Sounds like a good idea" Kirsten said

"I'm not sure" Kaiya said

"Why?" the two other girls asked

"I can't stop thinking about the letter Tobe and Kel were talking about. I want to find out about it, but I don't want to invade Kel's privacy and read her mail"

"Well, then there is nothing you can do"

"We can always eavesdrop" Kaiya said "One on Kel, one on Dom, and one on Tobe"

"I thought you didn't want to invade Kel's privacy" Kirsten said

"Not by reading her mail...eavesdropping is different" Kaiya said

"You and Carly have a sense of logic that amazes me" Kirsten said

"Thanks" Kaiya said "Now, who will watch who?"

"Whoever spies on Kel is going to be very sneaky. Remember last time we eavesdropped?"

_Flashback 1_

_"Shush! do you want us to get caught?" Kaiya asked as the 9-year old triplets snuck up on Kel's study, where she was talking to Dom._

_The three girls turned a corner and saw the door to Kel's office. It was slightly ajar, and they crawled over_

_"...worries me sometimes Dom. He isn't as young as he once was, and-what wih the heart-attack he had two months ago, he should be resting"_

_"Kel, your father is a strong, smart man, and he knows his limits" Dom said "Besides, do you think your mother would let him risk his health? Do you think _he_ would risk his health? He promised the girls he would be their when they get knighted"_

_"But Dom, what if..."_

_"Uncle Baird is with him, as a favor to your mother. He is in good hands. If you want to worry, worry about the poor people at the palace who are stuck with Meathead as a temporary Chief Healer"_

_Kel smiled "You're right, he is in god hands"_

_"And your mother said he is doing better" Dom said "Relax, Kel, will you?"_

_Kel took a deep breath "OK, I'll just take a deep breath, and...Kaiya, Carly, Kirsten, come in here"_

_The triplets shared quiet looks_

_"I mean now girls" Kel said_

_The girls walked into the office. Kel had her arms crossed, and Dom had a look of surprise on his face_

_"How did you know we were there?" Kirsten said_

_"The door was open enough, I could see Kaiya's shadow, and you three are never apart" Kel said "Now, didn't we talk about eavesdropping recently?"_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, same with Tobe, remember the time when he caught us eavesdropping on him?" Carly asked

_Flashback 2_

_Carly and Kirsten were leaving for training in two weeks for their third year of page training. The 13-year old triplets were going down to the stables, when they heard Tobe_

_"I love her, everyone who knows us knows that. Why else would I have dated he for the past seven years? But what if she doesn't love me?"_

_Their was silence, and they realized he was talking to one of the horses. Kaiya peered into the stable, and saw Tobe grooming Peachblossom_

_"Hey!" Tobe said "Thank you for crushing my spirits...very funny, but I'm being serious. Her birthday is tonight, and what could make a better present than this"_

_Carly peered in and saw a small ring with a small diamond in it. She mouthed "It's an engagement ring!"_

_Carly turned back to do some more spying, and ran into Tobe's chest_

_"I could tell mother you three were eavesdropping again, in fact, Peachblossom is saying I should" Tobe said. The girls got ready to bolt. Kel had not been happy when they had last been caught_

_"You wouldn't...would you?" Kaiya asked "I mean, she knows I'd be the mastermind, and she can actually ground me, I don't start training for two more years"_

_"I said I could...but I won't" Tobe said "At least, I won't if you can help me make Loey's birthday tonight unforgettable"_

_End Flashback_

"So we just need to make sure horses aren't around when we spy on Tobe" Kirsten said

"Ok, so here is the plan...since Mom and Tobe need careful, sneaky people, Carly and I will take care of them" Kaiya said "Kirsten, you spy on Dad."

Kirsten, who was not good at spying, nodded. Dom never checked to see if anyone was listening, so he'd be easy to spy on.

"Carly, do you want mom or Tobe?"

"I think I'll watch Tobe" Carly said

"That leaves me with mom" Kaiya said "I've got my work cut out for me"

"Good luck" Carly said

"You'll need it" Kirsten said

"Your probably right" Kaiya said "OK, so we'll spy on them for a week, then meet up and compare notes this time next week. Deal?"

Kirsten and Carly nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ha! This is only part one of the result of the voting! I need reviews for the second half of the result to be posted. 


	4. Finding Out, pt 2

**Chapter Three: Finding Out, pt. 2**

(One week later)

"So...what do we have?" Kaiya asked "All I know is Yuki is pregnant..."

"Again?" Carly and Kirsten chorused.

"Isn't this, like, number ten?"

"Lets see...Kari, Baird, Jazzelle, the twins...no, this is number six" Kaiya said "So, like I said, Yuki is pregnant, Merric is finally going to propose to his girlfriend tomorrow, and Mom and Dad are working out final details for the ride to Corus."

"Merric and Sarah are getting engaged!" Carly squealed.

"Yep, well, if Sarah says yes, they are" Kaiya said "What about you Carly? Did you learn anything?"

"I have heard every story of every cute thing Treyvan has done" Carly said "Oh, and that Treyvan still isn't sleeping through the night."

"We all know that, we hear him crying at night" Kaiya said "Anything else?"

"No, Tobe spent a lot of time going down to the stables and talking to the horses, but I didn't want to get close and risk Peachblossom-or any other horse-ratting me out."

"Kirsten?"

"Two of dad's men are currently celebrating...Lucas is now a father, and Jacob is now a husband and a step-father to two little boys. Dad is also getting bored of all the reports he has to fill out, and he keeps trying to find excuses to keep from doing them...he plans to tell Raoul he is finnishing them up with 'all deliberate speed'. Like Raoul will buy that! He uses it with King Jonathan all the time."

"So none of us have anything useful" Kaiya said.

Kirsten and Carly looked at the floor.

"We wasted a week" Kirsten said. "And now we still have no way of finding out what mom is hiding"

"Maybe not" Carly said.

"What do you mean?" Kaiya and Carly asked.

"Well, I know you don't like it Kaiya, but we still haven't read the letter from whoever that mom has. It's a major invasion of privacy, but spies do it all the time."

"Spies are making _money_ when they do it" Kaiya said.

"Well, George has taught me a little about the spy work" Kirsten said "We might get away with it if we plan everything out right."

"Mom is constantly going in and out of her office. So are dad, Merric, and Neal...and Tobe walks past the office to get to his rooms" Kaiya said "It would be too easy for someone to catch us"

"Then only two of us go in, and the other one stands guard" Kirsten said "Come on Kaiya, you and Carly the one ones who always like taking risks"

Kaiya bit her lip "Ok, but we have to do it carefully"

"Come on" Kirsten said "Let's go for a ride while we try to figure out how to do this"

* * *

"Girls! Hello!" Hannah said "What brings you down here?"

"Some of your meat pie" Kaiya said

"Three slices girls?" Hannah asked

"Yes please" the triplets said

"And some lemonade" Kirsten said

"I'll take water" Kaiya said

"And I'll take some ale" Carly said with a smile

"Nice try Carly" Hannah said "Baroness Keledry would not be happy with me if I let you get drunk"

"I'm not saying enough to-" Carly was cut off by the look Hannah gave her "Alright, make it two lemonades"

"Nice try anyway" Kaiya said

"Grab a seat, I'll bring it out" Hannah said

* * *

Dylan watched the girls carefully as they came into the Inn and the Innkeeper's wife talked to them _That has to be them. They all have my hair, and those are Kaitlyn's eyes. Now...which one is which?_

He was too far away from them to hear what they were saying, and he didn't know how to read lips, but he could tell from the reaction of the other two girls and the woman, one of them had made an attempt at being very sneaky

_Which one?_

The girls sat at a table about three tables away from him, and soon, the woman came out with lemonade, water, and meat pie.

* * *

The girls were finishing up their slices of apple pie Hannah had sent to them, when something caught Carly's eye-well, actually, someone.

"Hey girls? That guy is staring at us"

"What guy?" Kaiya asked

"Behind us, about three tables down"

"Who is he?" Kirsten said, taking a look

"I don't know, I've never seen him"

"Maybe he is a passing traveler, I mean, look at the state of his clothes" Kaiya turned in her chair to look

"He is looking at us" Kirsten said

"He looks...kind of familiar" Carly said

"Did you maybe see him when you were with the Own?"

"I don't know...we've been all over the country, maybe"

"Why don't we go and ask him about himself" Kirsten said "See who is he and if he is staying"

"You just like meeting new people" Carly said

"So?" Kirsten asked "Come on, let's go"

* * *

(Dylan's POV)

I watched as the three girls walked over towards him.

"Hi" one said "I'm Kirsten, and this is Kaiya and this is Carly. Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all" I said "Please, sit down"

_You cannot mention your their father, You cannot mention your their father, You cannot mention your their father_ I thought "So, what were your names again?"

"I'm Carly"

"I'm Kaiya"

"And I'm Kirsten, what's your name?"

"Dylan, Dylan Burns"

When the girls had no kind of reaction to my name, I guess Kel and Dom really _hadn't_ said anything about Kaitlyn and me.

"So, you three must be related, you all look so much alike"

"We're identical triplets" Kirsten-or was it Kaiya? Maybe it was Carly-said

"Who do you get your looks from? Your mother or father?" I asked

_Ha! Kel and Dom look nothing like them, let's see what they have to say to that question_

"Our looks come from our father's side of the family. We look like our great-grandmother" I gave up trying to figure out which triplet was speaking

"So, who are your parents?"

"Baroness Keledry and Baron Domitan of New Hope" one of the girls asked "Where are you from?"

"I'm from a small village about a half a day ride west of Stone Mountain, but I've spent the past 15 years about three weeks west of here"

I talked with the girls for a while, and when I came close to confessing to who I was, I politely excused myself

* * *

(Normal POV-Kel's study)

"Why would anyone move down that way? There is nothing over there" Kirsten said as they looked through the drawers in Kel's office desk

"Quiet" Kaiya said "If we get caught in here before we find that letter, we are in serious trouble"

"If we get caught in here period, were are in serious trouble" Kirsten said

"She has a point Kaiya. And actually Kirsten, there are mines down towards where he came from, and a really small village with..." Carly said "The mines! I knew I recognized that man! He was one of the workers!"

"How do you know?"

"About two weeks before Dad and I came here, The Own went down the mines...dad had acted really weird down there"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Carly said

_Flashback_

_"Sir, where are we going? New Hope is down the other road" Dom said_

_"We received word that there are problems down by one of the mines. A few of the workers somehow got away from the camp and caused some problems in the small town. We need to make sure that they caught all of those who broke out_

_"Sir, can Carly and I just head out to New Hope?"_

_Raoul turned to look at Dom "Why?"_

_"Yeah Dad, why?" Carly asked_

_"I just don't think a mine is a good place for a young teenage girl...especially not _this_ teenage girl"_

_"Dad, what's wrong with you?" Carly said_

_"Sir, I really don't think Carly should go in there"_

_"Why not Captain?" Raoul asked_

_Dom glanced at Carly, and rode up on the other side on Raoul and whispered something into his ear_

_Raoul frowned "She doesn't know about-"_

_Dom shook her head "Kel didn't think they needed to"_

_"Who doesn't know about who? How is mom involved?"_

_"Nothing" Raoul said "Carly, I think it would be best if you stayed here with a few of the men"_

_"But sir-"_

_"Not this time Carly. I promise, four years with the Own will be more than enough time to see adventures"_

_"Sir-"_

_"Have you started the math problems I had given you to work out?"_

_"I'm almost finished"_

_"Let me see them then"_

_"Did I say almost finished? I meant almost started" Carly said_

_"Well, we can find an Inn and you can sit down and start them while I take some of the men down to the mines"_

_"Sir, I'll do the work at New Hope. It's not like I'll have a choice when mom finds out I have the work"_

_"Part of a knight duties are to follow orders they don't understand or like...that is how Jon gets me to come to social events" Raoul said_

_"Sir, can I at least know _why_ I can't go?"_

_"Your dad is right. It wouldn't be a good place for you. There was...a cave in and there is a chance another mine could follow"_

_"Then I won't get close to the mines" Carly said_

_"No" Raoul said_

_"Fine" Carly said "Oh, and sir?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Mom is right, you aren't very good at lying...there wasn't a cave-in was there?"_

_"I never had to be good at it" Raoul said "And you'll never know if their was one or not"_

_(10 minutes later)_

_"I'll wait until I get to New Hope to do these" Carly announced in the room the three men of the Own she was with were using_

_"What are you going to do to pass the time?" one of the men asked_

_"What do you think I'm going to do?" she asked_

_"I think you would plan on getting down to the mines where everyone else is"_

_"There is your answer"_

_"Think again" one of the men said "We are on your father's _and_ Lord Raoul's orders to keep you here"_

_"And you were ordered by both of them to remain here" another man reminded her_

_"So? I go against my dad all the time"_

_"You have to get past us in order to leave. That won't be easy"_

_Carly's hand glowed in a faint blue-gray light. She placed the palm of her hand on one of the men's forehead, and he soon drifted off to sleep. She did the same with the other two_

_As she walked out the door, she muttered a prayer "Gods have mercy on me if I get caught-Lord Raoul and dad surely won't"_

_She had been walking around the camp carefully when she saw a man with auburn hair, it looked almost the exact shade of hers. He had his arms wrapped around a woman, who had light blonde hair, but she could only seeing the back of the woman. The man turned and looked at her._

_"May I help you miss?"_

_Carly turned around and saw a man dressed in the uniform of a man who helped run the mines "Oh, no, I'm Lord Raoul's squire, and I was just-"_

_"If you're Lord Raoul's squire, you should be with him. Come on, I'll take you to where the Own is"_

_"No, that's not necessary"_

_"I insist" the man said and led her off towards where the Own was_

_End of Flashback_

"How much trouble were you in?" Kaiya asked

"That's not the point" Carly said "The point is that man was once a criminal"

"Found it! I found the letter"

The girls gathered together

_Baroness Keledry,_

_We were just recently informed that Kaitlyn Burns died in the mines she was sent to with her husband 15 years ago. As a result, the camp has forgiven Dylan the last year of his sentence and set him free. We would warn the girls if we were you, as this affects them very much. Dylan had promised he would do whatever it took to get to Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly._

_Sincerely,_

_King Jonathan of Conte_

_and his queen,_

_Queen Thayet of Conte_

"Dylan Burns? But why would he want us?"

"What did he do in the first place? It happened right around the time we were born"

"Care to explain why you three are in my office?" a cool voice from behind said

The girls turned around. Dom and Kel were standing in the doorway, and neither looked happy.

"That depends" Kaiya said holding up the letter "Care to explain this?"

Kel walked over and grabbed the letter "Why are you three reading my mail?"

"You can't keep it from us anymore mom and dad" Carly said "Jonathan and Thayet said we were involved. How?"

Kel and Dom shared a look

"They are going to keep asking until we tell them" Dom said

Kel sighed "Sit down girls, and get comfortable. We have a lot of explaining to get through"

* * *

**Reviewer Replies**

lady knight keladry: I take pride in being evil at times. hehehe...this will not be the end of my evilness.

LadyKnightSusan: I'm glad you are liking this story so far...keep reading!

Pie of Doomeh: I am glad you are liking the chapter. I was waiting for your review before posting, and then right after I got it, I got busy. But anyway, I am glad you are enjoying it so far. Yep, Dylan wants the girls...why do you think I placed this in the DRAMA genre?

Megan Cooper: Yeah! A new reviewer! I was so happy yo get your review. I'm glad you like this, and here is the update


	5. Choose

**Chapter Four: Choose**

(About a month later)

Carly and Kirsten's sword hilts were locked, each trying to find a disadvantage they could use to disarm each other.

"Alright, lower your weapons!" Raoul called

Both girls relaxed

"Shake hands girls" Alanna said "Your _friendly_ rivals"

The girls shook hands

"You did well" Carly said as she wiped sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand

"Thanks, so did you" Kirsten said, while trying to catch her breath

"You both did a good job" Raoul said

"Please!" someone called from behind "I've seen pages on their first _day_ of training who can fight better"

"I've seen _five year olds_ who can fight better" a second voice said

The girls turned, ready to challenge the speakers to a duel. They both shrieked and ran to hug the speakers once they saw who they were.

* * *

Tobe and Kaiya found themselves being ran over by the other two girls. 

"When did you guys get back?" Kirsten asked, slowly getting off of Tobe

"About ten minutes ago" Kaiya said

"Hey Tobe, have you gone up to see Loey and Treyvan?"

"Not yet"

"You should" Kirsten said "Treyvan is getting so big!"

"Now, what was this comment about pages on their first day?" Carly asked "That is the honor of ourselves and our knight-master and knight-mistress at risk"

"What are you going to about it?" Kaiya asked

"I challenge you to a duel"

"Bring it on" Kaiya said

"Oh, it's on"

"Well, since she got her, I challenge you, Tobe. Don't think I didn't hear that comment about five-year olds"

"I except" Tobe said "You're going down dear baby sister"

"I know you didn't just call me a baby!" Kirsten said

"What if I did?" Tobe asked, smiling

"I'll have to apologize to Loey later about making her a widow, because your head is going to be rolling around in the grass by the time I am done with you"

"Kirsten, what did I tell you about insulting your opponent before a duel?" Alanna said

"It's a waste of breath, I know. But he insulted me first" Kirsten said

"Most opponents will" Alanna said "Now, are you going to duel your brother or complain about what he said all day? Carly and Kaiya are already at it"

Kirsten looked over and sure enough, Kaiya and Carly were already fighting. Carly was going from one attack to another, giving Kaiya barley enough time to block"

"Disarm only Carly!" Raoul called

"I know sir. I'm just having fun with her before I disarm her!"

"Fat chance of that happening!" Kaiya said "The Riders have been chasing bandits for the past two weeks, and I still have some adrenalin to run down"

"Shall we?" Kirsten asked

Tobe pulled his sword out of his sheath "On foot or horse-back?"

"Horse-back" Kirsten said

Tobe and Kirsten mounted their horses and leaped into a practice duel. Kirsten was tired, but knew her adrenalin would kick in soon enough to help her out. Just as that began to happen, Kirsten's mare, Star, slowly started backing away from Tobe's horse, and started to turn around. Kirsten tried to get Star to continue advancing, but couldn't get any control over her. She looked over and saw Carly having the same problem with her mare, Gypsy.

She glared at Tobe "You're using your horse-magic"

"You can't prove that"

"Cheater!"

"You never said that wasn't allowed, and I use it all the time in fights with the Riders"

"Wait until mom finds out about this" Kirsten said "You are going to be in so much trouble"

"I'm a fully grown man, she can't do anything to me"

"Want to make a bet on that, Tobias?" Kel's voice said

Tobe froze, and automatically, Kirsten knew she had control over Star again. She lunged into another attack, and took Tobe by surprise, disarming him

"Well done Kirsten" Alanna said

"Thank you Alanna" Kirsten said "Thanks mom"

Kel nodded in her direction "Tobe, what did I tell you about your horse magic?"

"Sorry" Tobe said

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to" Kel said

"Sorry Kirsten" Tobe said

"And?" Kel asked

"Sorry Carly!" Tobe called

"Just wait until the next time I'm your only available baby-sitter!" Carly called back

"I would have thought Diane would have taught you to have better control over you magic Tobe" Kirsten said "What would she say if she heard about this little duel?"

"She's not my teacher anymore"

"I will always be your teacher Tobe" Diane said as she came up beside Kel "Don't let me hear about you abusing your powers like that again, am I clear?"

"Yes Diane" Tobe said

* * *

(The following day-sunset)

Dylan watched out of the windows of the room in the palace he was staying in. He turned to a corner of the room where he had set up a small memorial for Kaitlyn in his room

"Oh Kaitlyn" Dylan said "The girls are so beautiful, and you can tell they were raised with lots of love. I wish you were here to see them."

_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Kel and Dom kept them_ Dylan thought _They obviously love the girls and the girls love them_

Dylan shook the idea off. He had promised Kaitlyn he would get the girls together and they would be a family again. That was what he was going to do.

There was a knock on the door to his rooms. He looked up and quickly made it to the door. A servant was in the hall.

"Mr. Burns?"

"Yes?"

"Baroness Keledry and Baron Domitan would like to speak with you in their chambers. They say it is important"

Dylan nodded, and the servant led him to Kel and Dom's door. He knocked, and soon, Kel answered "Dylan, come in"

Dylan entered the room _This really looks like a warrior's room. Weapons are everywhere_

"Make yourself comfortable Dylan." Kel said, taking a seat next to Dom.

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we did" Kel said "We talked to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, and we told them about the...custody issue we are having over the girls. They agreed that it is time the law steps in"

"What does that mean?"

"It mean you have one week to pull together a good enough life to show that you can take care of the girls, then present that lifestyle to the King and Queen. They will then decide"

"A week? That's it?"

"One week" Kel said "They will hear our side, your side, and each girl will be there and have a say in it, as they are almost old enough that they don't need a guardian"

* * *

(A week later-Jonathan's private study)

Jon was sitting behind his desk with Thayet standing behind him. Kel, Dom, and Dylan were all sitting in chairs on the other side of the desk, and the girls were on a couch up against the wall.

"Alright, so we are here to decide who gets custody of the triplets, Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly" Jon said "Hello girls"

"Hello your majesty" the triplets replied

"Kaiya, how are you?" Thayet asked

"I am doing well, your majesty" Kaiya replied "How is Jazlyn doing?" she asked, referring to the youngest child of Roald and Shinko.

"Very well, and she is eager to see you again"

"I don't see why. I'm just a Rider"

"Stop being so modest. You saved her life, and everyone knows it. We are still in your debt for it"

"I didn't know this" Dylan asked

"Your majesty, promoting me from trainee to official Rider after only two months of training was more than thanks enough" Kaiya said

"How did you save the princess' life? When? Where?" Dylan asked

"That is a matter for another time" Jon said "Right now, lets get back to the topic at hand. Now, whoever gets the girls will only have custody of them for the next 3 years"

"Two and a half" Carly muttered "We are 15 and a half already"

"Shush!" Kirsten and Kaiya said

"Mr. Burns, what do you have that could persuade us the girls should go to you?"

"Well, I am their birth father, and I didn't get a chance to help them become the beautiful ladies they are today, and I would really like to help prepare them for adulthood. I already have a house that is set up for them to live in, and of course, Kel and Dom could bring their family over for a visit anytime"

"What about income?" Jonathan asked "Carly and Kirsten are in their first year as squires, you would have to pay for the expenses, and then with Kaiya as a Rider, you have expenses there as well"

"I am in the process of finding a job" Dylan said

"Baroness Keledry or Baron Domitan, do either of you have something to say?"

"We feel that we should be allowed to keep the girls. We went through the process of legal adoption for them when they were two, and-"

"The law clearly states" Dylan interrupted "That an adoption can be fought if the birthparents or a birthparent wants the child or children back"

"If they can prove they have a suitable environment for the children" Kel said "Dom and I talked about it and decided that we really want to keep the girls, but if you do give Dylan custody that you at least allow us to have the girls until he has a job and a few paychecks he can fall back on if needed"

"That is a reasonable request" Jon said "Girls? Do any of you have anything to say?"

"I have a question for our birthfather if that's alright" Carly said

Jon nodded for her to continue

Carly locked her gaze on Dylan "Why? Why do you want us? In two and a half years we'll be 18, and on our own. Besides, Kirsten and I have to stay here at the capital so if our knight master or knight mistress leaves, we can leave with them. Kaiya is a Rider, she'll be coming and going with her Rider Group. You can't stop us from fulfilling our duties, and you would hardly ever see us. Why waste your time fighting for us?"

"Carly, be polite about it!" Kel said

"No, it's alright Lady Keledry" Dylan said "The reason I want you three so badly is because not a day went by when your mother and I considered what life would have been like if we hadn't committed treason and we could have had you three. I also want you three because I promised your mother as she was dying I would re-unite this family"

The room was quiet for a minute before Jon cleared his throat "Kaiya, Kirsten, would either of you like to add to that?"

"I agree with Carly" Kaiya said "If I may be so bold, your majesty, we are always traveling, and we'll be on our own in two and a half years, so why are we having this meeting? Carly will see more of the Own and Lord Raoul, Kirsten will be seeing more of Alanna and George, and I'll be seeing more of my Riders Group then we will see each other or whoever has custody over us"

"Kirsten?" Jon asked

"I have nothing to say, your majesty" Kirsten said

"Very well" Jon said, and went into thought

"The girls made a good point, about not ever being home for hat long. Kel and Dom, both of you made a good argument by saying Dylan should have money before he gets the girls. Dylan, you also made a good point. You didn't get to watch your girls grow up, and I know I enjoyed getting to watch my five children grow up"

"Jon, what are you saying your decision is?" Thayet asked

Jon looked from Kel and Dom, then to Dylan. Finally, his eyes rested on the triplets. His gaze remained there the longest. Slowly he got a smile over his face "The girls"

"What?" Everyone in the room asked

"Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly, come up over here please" Jon said. The girls obeyed

"I'm not going to decide who you stay with...you are"

"What?" The girls asked

"I am going to leave it up to the three of you to decide who you will stay with. You have until a week after your sixteenth birthday to decide"

"Do you really believe sixteen is old enough to make this kind of choice?" Dylan asked

"I think it is" Kel said "These girls are very mature for their age."

"I agree with Kel" Dom said "But, where will the girls stay until then?"

"Dylan, your room is not big enough for the three girls is it?" Jon asked

"No, your majesty" Dylan said

"Then the girls can either stay with Kel and Dom, or Carly and Kirsten can sleep in the rooms provided for them by their knight masters-or mistress, as Kirsten's case is. Kaiya, you could sleep in the Riders barracks if you wanted to"

"So, we are all in agreement?" Kel asked "In six months, we will hear the girls choice, and that will settle the matter"

Jon nodded "There will be only one rule that must be obeyed. No one is to influence the girls in any way towards the decision they make. And with that, I call this meeting to the end, Now I have to sit through a council meeting." he made a face "Lucky me"

"Alanna feels the same way" Kirsten said

"So does Raoul" Carly said


	6. Thinking

**Chapter Five: Thinking**

The girls had decided to sleep separately that night, as a chance to think without the others giving input. They would talk in the morning. Kirsten went to sleep in the room Alanna kept available for her, Carly went into the room reserved for Raoul's squire, and Kaiya decided to sleep in the Riders barracks that night.

* * *

(**Kirsten**)

Kirsten sat down on the edge of her bed and looked around the room. The last time she had slept in here, it was after a fight with Kaiya. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts "Come in!"

Alanna entered the room "I heard about the meeting. Jon told Raoul and I after the council meeting."

"Yeah, I'm trying _not_ to think about it. It's giving me a headache"

"Thinking hard can do that. I brought you some tea to help with the headache"

"Thanks" Kirsten said, and took a sip. Her headache subsided immensely right away "How the hell am I suppose to decide between them?"

"You don't have to chose alone, you know. You and your sisters are suppose to decide together"

"I know, it's still a hard decision" Kirsten took another sip of the tea "What was your father like?"

"I'm not the best person to be asking" Alanna said "My birth father cared more about his ancient scrolls and books than he did about me or my twin brother, Thom. He left our raising to Coram and Maude"

"_Maude_? The same one who works at Pirate's Swoop?"

Alanna nodded "She was my nurse-and my brothers. She taught us magic...well, she thought _Thom_ magic, I learned as little as possible"

"Why?"

"My Gift scared me when I was younger" Alanna said "It wasn't until I saved Jonathan from the Sweating Sickness that I really started using it"

"I heard about the Sweating Sickness, but it was the historical version. Could you tell me about what it was like? And how you saved Jon?"

"Do you really want to hear it?'

Kirsten nodded. Alanna sighed "Make yourself comfortable. This story could take a while"

Kirsten set herself up on a comfortable position, and Alanna began the story.

* * *

(**Carly**)

Raoul and Carly had been working on Carly's academic squire lessons, but soon pushed the papers away and set up a game of chess.

"Checkmate" Raoul said "Ok Carly, I know I am good at chess, but that game was too easy. Were you even trying?"

Carly didn't respond

"Carly?" Raoul asked. He studied his godsdaughter carefully "Carly, you aren't even listening to me are you?"

"That's good" Carly said

Raoul smiled to himself as he realized just how much fun he could have with this "So Carly, did I ever tell you about the time I...slept with Queen Thayet?"

"Uh-huh"

"It was right after a ball. I saw her majesty leaving and decided someone should keep an eye on her. Now, this meant leaving the ball, which, since I am such a big fan of parties, was hard for me, but I decided duty came first, and the queen needed protection...you know how much of a delicate flower she is."

"Sounds great"

"So, she soon heard me following her and we sat down and started talking. Well, talking soon turned into kissing, and kissing soon turned into both of us in her bed"

"Interesting"

"Oh, and Jon was there. He didn't mind at all. In fact, he gave us permission to keep doing what we were doing. It would give him time to plan on stealing Alanna away from George. The next thing you know, Thayet was pregnant with Liam-thankfully, he was Jon's child"

"That can happen"

"Wow, she is really out of it"

"Buri! How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough" Buri said

"You do know I was joking, right?"

"Yes, I know you were joking. You said you liked parties, and you called Thayet delicate, you would have had to be joking"

"Watch this" Raoul said "So Carly, I was thinking, I know you hate math, but you really need to work on it more"

"Uh-huh"

"So you agree? You think you should have a hundred math problems to solve every evening?"

"Sure"

"Oh, and we should also work on your fencing some more. I'm thinking we get up before dawn and practice, that way we have time to have a good, long practice before the Own wake up"

"Whatever you say"

"Are you really going to hold her to that?" Buri asked "She doesn't even know what you are saying-or what she is saying for that matter"

"The math, no, I won't hold her to it. The fencing...I'll only hold her to it for about a week"

"Alright Raoul, you've had enough fun. I think you should snap her out of it"

"Aw...can't I have some more fun with her?"

Buri glared at her husband

"Alright" Raoul said "DOM!"

Dom came into the room "Yes sir?"

"I need you to snap Carly out of her thoughts" Raoul said

"I know just how to do it" Dom said and cleared his throat "Carly Adrienne! Get over here!"

Carly blinked "I didn't do it I swear! It was Kaiya!"

"Carly-" Dom said

"OK, so I did do it, but Kaiya made me!"

"Carly, you didn't do anything wrong" Raoul said

"Oh...then why did you use my middle name?" Carly asked

"You were completely out of it" Raoul said "Thank you Dom"

"No problem sir" Dom said "Good night Carly"

"Good night dad...can I still call you dad?" Carly said

"I think, at least for now, Dom would be better" Dom said

"Ok. Good night Dom"

Dom left, and Buri walked over and closed the door

"Carly, what is bothering you?" Raoul asked "And don't say-"

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"That" Raoul said "I'm not asking you as a concerned knight-master. I am asking you as a concerned godsfather. Now what is it?"

Silence followed the question

"Are you going to make me guess?" Raoul asked

Still Carly was silent

"Did you fight with you sisters?"

Carly shook her head

"Are you feeling sick?"

Carly shook her head

"Is it about what Jon said? About you and your sisters having to choose who your guardians would be?"

"Why do we have to be the ones who choose? We're only 15!"

"Carly, anyone in your situation would be overwhelmed, no matter how old they were" Buri said

"I feel like he is asking us who would we rather hurt-Kel and Dom, or our birthfather"

"Kel and Dom knew this might happen when they adopted you. But you know, if they hadn't adopted you, Jon would have been helpless to stop Dylan from taking you three away, and Dylan could have said you were never allowed to see Kel and Dom again"

"I'd like to see him try and stop us from seeing them" Carly said "I just don't know how to decide. I mean, we grew up with Kel and Dom. They raised us. We know them and are comfortable at New Hope. We have friends at New Hope. But our birthfather has as much right to have us as you have the right to have Anthony and Alex"

"My sons are very special to me" Raoul said "And I know if someone wanted to take them away from me and Buri-"

"They would have to put up one hell of a fight" Buri finished

"I know Kel and Dom really well. They are going to put up a fight for you girls. But if you choose your birthfather, they will understand, and they will still love you"

"I know" Carly said

"So, my advice would be not to think about it tonight" Raoul said

"OK" Carly said

"Now, get to bed, squire" Raoul said, with an evil smile on his face "You have a big day ahead of you, what with the 100 math problems you think I should give you and the early morning fencing. Good night"

"Good-wait! _100 math problems_? When did I agree to that? And how early is this fencing going to be?"

Raoul laughed, and wrapped his arm around Buri. The two of them walked off to bed

"Wait no sir! You can't go to bed without explaining this to me!"

Raoul closed-and then locked-the door to his room.

* * *

(**Kaiya**)

Kaiya was laying out on top of her bed, reading a book, when her door slowly opened and four teenagers-three girls and one boy-came in.

Kaiya smiled up at her friends, who were all still Rider trainees

"What are you guys doing up here? Not that I am not happy to see you, but Sarge and Onua have rooms by mine. If they catch you up here, you'll get in trouble for breaking curfew"

"Rider trainees breaking curfew is like pages fighting" the boy, Damien said "Everyone does it, but it's still not allowed"

"Yeah" one of the girls, Anjeyla, said "I mean, think of the number of times we snuck out while you were still a trainee"

"All I remember was that Sarge was always the one who caught us"

"Yeah, our timing sucked, and he was always still checking the halls when we came back into the barracks" Damien said.

"So, what are you guys doing in here, anyway?" Kaiya asked

"We know you only stay here when you really need some friends, so we came up here to see you"

"You know, as an official Rider, I am suppose to turn you in for wandering around after hours"

"Fine, then we won't share our latest stash with you" the second girl, Elisa, said as she pulled out a bag that was full of sweets

"I said I am duty-bound to tell Onua or Sarge, but since when do Riders do their duty when it came to turning the trainees in?"

"Evin turned us in last night" the third girl, said

"I didn't think about Evin...he wants to make sure we all get plenty of sleep, he makes us get up for early morning drills"

"Oh, I don't think Evin will be coming by anytime soon" Heather said "He is with Miri right now, and they were...getting comfortable if you get my meaning"

"Oh really?" Kaiya said "Well then, close the door and make yourselves comfortable"

The four friends happily obliged and sat down, passing the bag of food around and everyone stuffing their faces. Elisa pulled out two thermoses of tea as well as five small cups

"It is freezing in here"

"Yeah, I haven't been in here long and the fire hasn't heated the room up completely yet" Kaiya said "I think I have some extra blankets in here, let me check"

Kaiya went to the small closet she had and pulled out five blankets, which she kept folded up in a corner of the closet. The blankets were passed around and everyone wrapped themselves up tightly.

"So, why are you here and not up in the palace?" Damien asked

"My sisters and I all have a lot of thinking to do, and we decided we needed a little space to think"

"What happened?"

"It's a long story" Kaiya said

"Tell us about it" Damien said

Kaiya took a deep breath, and went back all the way to when Tobe had let news of the letter slip on their ride to New Hope from Mastiff, then all the way to the meeting when Jon told them to choose.

All her friends looked at her completely shocked

"Wow" Anjeyla said "You really do have a lot on your mind"

"Yeah" Kaiya said "Hey, shouldn't you be getting back to your own beds? You don't want Sarge catching you out two nights in a row"

"He won't catch us" Damien said

"How do you know?"

"Because you won't be with us" Damien said "You were the klutzy one, and it was you who got us caught. With you gone, we are too light on out feet for even Sarge to catch us"

Kaiya looked up and smiled "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"Hello Sarge, how are you this evening?"

"That's not funny" Damien said

"It wasn't suppose to be" Sarge said from his space in Kaiya's doorway. Elisa, Heather, Anjeyla, and Damien all jumped to their feet and spun around

"Didn't we talk about curfew just yesterday?" Sarge said

"We don't recall sir" Damien said

"Sarge, it's my fault" Kaiya said "I really needed my friends around me right now, and so I convinced them to get out of bed after hours"

Sarge looked at her "And I'm suppose to believe that?"

"Yes, yes you are"

"Is Onua suppose to believe it?"

"Yep"  
"How about Queen Thayet?"

"If I'm really persuasive, yes" Kaiya said

"Trainees, you have five minutes to get to your own beds. Go" Sarge said

"But our rooms are on the other side of-" Damien was cut off by Heather throwing her hand over his mouth

"Smart move Heather" Kaiya said

"Thank you" Heather said

The four trainees left the room quickly. Sarge looked at Kaiya "So, what have you been up to?"

"More than I wish I was going through"

"Yeah, Thayet talked to Onua and I earlier this evening" Sarge said "How are you holding up?

"I'm not sure I can do this. I really wish King Jonathan had just chosen for us"

"You'll make the right decision"

"How do you have so much confidence in me? I was only a trainee for two months"

"You have proved yourself of sound judgment many times before. One of the times resulted in your promotion"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget that, or how afraid I was when I got called into Queen Thayet's office"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kaiya was in the middle of a drill when she looked and saw a small, well-dressed girl running as fast as her little legs could carry her. Soon, three Spidrens came into view._

_She spun her pony around_

"_What the hell are you doing?" Elisa asked her_

_Kaiya didn't answer, and kicked her pony off in the direction of the girl. They flew over the padlock fence. Behind her, Kaiya could hear Sarge, Onua, and Buri ordering her to come back, but she continued to come forward._

_She reached the girl quickly, but one of the Spidrens grabbed the girl_

"_I don't think so" Kaiya said "If you want the child, you are going to have to fight"_

"_Our feast just grew" a female Spidren said "Two girls and a pony"_

_The Spidrens slowly came forward, and the one holding the girl threw her to the side, where she hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. The three Spidrens advanced_

"_Damn, what did I get myself into" Kaiya asked herself outloud as she grabbed a knife she kept with her and threw it at one of the Spidrens. She hit it in the chest, and it fell back, dead. This angered the two others and the came at her with more speed. She grabbed her shukusen, and slashed at one that came near enough to her._

_Slowly, Kaiya began backing up. An arrow shot past her ear and hit a second Spidren, taking it out. She glanced behind her and saw Onua and Buri riding towards them, Buri's bow out, as she set a second arrow in place. Onua rode over to her_

"_What were you thinking?" she demanded_

"_The girl needed help" Kaiya said_

"_So you go single-handed with nothing but a dagger against three Spidrens?" Onua asked as Buri's second arrow hit the Third Spidren in the neck._

"_Onua, if I didn't kill them, can you take it?" Buri asked_

"_Make sure she's alright, her grandmother will kill us if she got killed_

"_Who is it?" Kaiya asked_

"_You mean to tell me you don't know Princess Jazlyn when you see her?"_

"_What?" Kaiya said_

"_Princess Jazlyn, the youngest daughter of Prince Roald and Princess Shinko...and one of Thayet's youngest grandchildren"_

"_She's royalty?" Kaiya asked_

"_Onua, get over here!" Buri called_

_Onua rode over too Buri, Kaiya came with her_

_The princess was beginning to move again. She blinked "Buri?"_

"_How do you feel Jazlyn?"_

"_My head hurts" the girl said "I saw someone who tried to help me, she was going to fight the Spidrens_

"_Trainee, come over here" Buri said_

_Kaiya, being in breeches, bowed to the princess_

"_What's your name?" Jazlyn asked_

"_Kaiya of New Hope, your highness"_

_(About ten minutes later)_

_Kaiya found herself in a crowed room including Princess Jazlyn with her parents, King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, and Kel and Dom._

"_Trainee Kaiya, do you realize what you have done today?" Thayet asked_

"_Yes, your majesty" Kaiya said "I left my training without being dismissed, which is against protocol"_

"_You broke protocol, you endangered both yourself and your pony, and-" Thayet stopped from a minute "-and you saved my granddaughter's life. And for that, the entire royal family is in your debt. So, how can we repay you?"_

"_I would really like to not get kicked out of training, like I should be for leaving training" Kaiya said_

"_I'll do you one better" Thayet said "You can bypass training, I am making you an official Rider"_

"_An official-" Kaiya froze "Thank you, your majesty" Kaiya quickly bowed._

"_It's the least we can do" Thayet said_

_Later, Kaiya had talked to Kel, and it turned out their was already many countries hoping to make Jazlyn their princess when she reached the marriage age._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Kaiya looked at Sarge "I think I'm going to go to sleep, I'm pretty tired"

"Alright, good night Kaiya"

"Good night" Kaiya said

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? Like I said, this is just some 4:30 to, like, 5:00 in the morning randomness, but once I was actually awake and read it, I decided to add it to the story. 


	7. Snow

**Author's Note: OK, I just did a really weird update thing...what had been Chapter four was actually chapter five, so I swapped it with the REAL chapter four...in other words, I would suggest you go back and read Chapter Four, which is called "Choose"

* * *

**

**Chapter Six- Snow**

(About two months later)

Kirsten woke up in the room she shared with her sisters. It was the first day of Midwinter, and there was a fresh, thick blanket of snow on the ground, and the snow was still gently falling.

"Carly, wake up"

"Why?" Carly groaned. She was not a morning person.

"First snow of the year" Kaiya said

Carly were out of bed in a second and at the window. "Lets go get dressed and go get some friends together for a snow fight"

"Dom and I will go too" Kel said from the doorway that connected her room to the girls'.

"Yeah, that way I can blame you when I show up late for drills" Dom said

"Or, I can invite Raoul to join, and he can postpone the drills a bit" Carly said

"Why don't you go ask" Kel said "Invite Buri too"

"I'll go invite Alanna and George" Kirsten said

"Let's go wake up Kaiya" Kirsten said

* * *

Kirsten and Carly walked into Kaiya's room in the Rider barracks. She was still asleep.

"Kaiya, wake up! First snow of the year!" Carly said

"Good for you guys" Kaiya said, mumbling into her pillow

"Come on, let's go play in it" Kirsten said

"Wait until I am awake"

"OK" Kirsten said. Carly and Kirsten both grabbed chairs, and sat down as Kaiya went back to sleep. A minute later, Kaiya opened her eyes

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch me sleep?"

"Not really" Carly said

"Well, I can't sleep knowing you two are staring at me"

"Then you should get up and play with us in the snow" Kirsten said "Come on"

* * *

About 20 minutes later, 26 people were gathered together for a snowball fight. They were a mixture of Riders, Own members, Knights, squires, and Rider Trainees. The group consisted of the triplets, Kel and Dom, Raoul and Buri, Alanna and George, and Tobe. Then their were Kaiya's Rider trainee friends; Heather, Elisa, Anjeyla, and Damien. Kaiya also invited three friends from Evin's group; Eva, Anthony, and Caden. Kirsten and Carly invited five friends from squire training; Christopher, Michael, Daniel (who was Kel's squire), Nicholas, and Benjamin. Nicholas was King Jonathan's squire, and as a result of asking if he could join his friends, Jon and Thayet came out and joined the group. Thayet told Shinko about it, and she convinced Roald to join.

"Ok, lets divide into two teams" Kaiya said

"You mean, were not going to have it be everyone for themselves?" Kirsten asked

"Nope" Kaiya said

"Kaiya, that's not a snowball fight...13 people against 13 people is a snowball war"

"So, it won't be teams, it will be armies" Carly said

"OK, let's divide into armies then" Kaiya said "The three of us are together"

The end result was Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, Dom, Buri, George, Heather, Benjamin, Christopher, Daniel, Michael, Jon, and Roald against Shinko, Thayet, Raoul, Alanna, Kel, Tobe, Anthony, Nicholas, Caden, Damien, Eva, Anjeyla, and Elisa. Loey came out with Treyvan in her arms after the "armies" had been formed. She sat down at a nearby bench, and got comfortable so they could watch. Yuki came out soon, but because she was pregnant (and there wouldn't be anyone to watch Treyvan if Loey joined to make teams even), Yuki sat down on the bench with Loey and started fawning over Treyvan.

Snowballs were quickly formed, and the "war" began. The snow kept falling gently and everyone could hear Treyvan's excited giggle when he reached out and touched a falling snowflake. Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly agreed this was a great way to take their minds off the fact they were suppose to be thinking about who they would want to live with. They only had 4 months left.

In the middle of the war, Kaiya yelled "Hold fire! I have an idea!"

Slowly, snowballs stopped flying

"What is it Kaiya?" Dom asked

"Let's make this more like a real war" Kaiya said "The teams can take "prisoners", but whoever takes the person, has to guard the prisoner and keep the other team from rescuing the teammate"

It was agreed, and the "war" continued.

* * *

Minutes later, Kaiya felt someone grab her from behind, she turned and saw Caden looking down on her with his blue eyes...his amazing, cute, deep blue eyes.

"Gottcha" he whispered, and picked her up with ease before racing her over to his side.

* * *

By the end of the war, so many snowballs had been thrown, that no body remembered which side had thrown the first one. The end result was Kaiya, Carly, Kirsten, Buri, and Heather being caught by Caden, Anthony, Nicholas, Raoul, and Damien. On the other team, Dom, George, Jon, and Roald capturing Kel, Alanna, Thayet, and Shinko.

"You let Dom catch you!" Kaiya accused Kel

"Any wife that was caught was caught by her husband, did you notice that?" Kel asked "Besides, you, your sisters, and your friends Heather didn't put up too much of a fight now did you?"

"So? What's your point?" Kaiya said, smiling as she thought about Caden.

"Alright, trainees" Buri said. Damien, Heather, Elisa, and Anjeyla groaned as they were addressed as "trainees".

Buri grinned "Now that you have had this snowball war to wake you up and to warm you up, you get to go join the rest of the trainees in drills"

"Do we have to Buri?" Damien asked

"Yes" Buri said "Lets move trainees"

Damien, Heather, Elisa, and Anjeyla said god-bye to Kaiya. Heather ran over next to Damien, and they laced their fingers together.

"Anyone up for some ice-skating?" Kaiya asked "Evin hasn't found me, Eva, Anthony, and Tobe to make us work, so I plan to enjoy it"

"I should probably get back to my knight master" Benjamin said

"Me too" Christopher said

"Me Three" Michael said

"Lady Keledry?" Daniel asked hopefully

"Sorry Daniel, I let you slack off yesterday"

"You had me out in the practice courts all day yesterday"

"I meant academically" Kel said "You have a pile of desk work to get done"

Daniel groaned "Lady Keledry..."

"Either you do it now with me, or tomorrow with Sir Nealan. Your choice. He has wanted someone to listen to his new poetry...

"Now works" Daniel said

"I thought you'd say that" Kel said

"I should take Treyvan in, get him warm and dry, and put him down for a nap" Loey said

"Why don't you and Tobe go ice-skating" Kel said "I'll take care of Treyvan for you"

"Really?" Loey asked "Thanks"

Benjamin, Christopher, Michael, Daniel, and Kel with Treyvan in her arms walked back up to the palace.

"I am going back inside, it's too cold" Alanna said "I hate the cold"

"Lady Alanna, can I please stay out here and go ice-skating?" Kirsten asked "I promise, once we are done skating, I'll get into warm and dry clothes, then come to your rooms for whatever work you figure out for me."

"Ok" Alanna said "But come strait to my rooms"

"Thank you, Lady Alanna"

"I should get some more work done myself" George said "Come on Alanna, let's go"

"We should get warm and dry before a long line of conservatives wanting to talk to us gets formed. Come on dear" Jon said

George, Alanna, Jon, and Thayet were the next to head up.

"We should probably go with them Roald" Shinko said

"Your probably right" Roald said

"Come on Dom, the Own has drills of it's own to get to. Carly, once I get the Own started-"

"Can't I stay out with my sisters and do some ice-skating?" Carly interrupted

Raoul thought for a minute "Fine, but the same thing as for Kirsten, you get changed into dry clothes, then come to me for your next assignment"

"Yes sir" Carly said

Yuki decided to go inside before Neal found out she was spending all morning out in the cold. That left Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, Loey, Tobe, Anthony, Nicholas, Caden, and Eva to go ice-skating.

* * *

Everyone was out on a frozen over pond ice-skating. Loey was skating with Tobe's arms around her. Kaiya looked at her sisters. Carly was skating-and laughing-with her friend Anthony. Kirsten was with Nicholas, out on the ice. She sighed as she watched Caden skating. Eva skated over to her.

"Caden's cute isn't he?"

"He's ok" Kaiya said

"The look on your face tells me you think he's more than ok" Eva said

"What are you talking about?" Kaiya asked, trying to hide her blush

"Hey, I have dated at least four guys since I joined the Riders, I can tell when a girl thinks someone is cute"

"Well, maybe he is a little cute" Kaiya said

"Do you want my opinion?"

"I don't know, do I?" Kaiya asked

Eva laughed "Oh, I think you'd like this opinion"

"Ok, what is it?"

"I think you two would be really cute together"

"Really?"

"Yep" Eva said "But you know, it's hard to tell, what with you two being apart...HEY CADEN!"

"What are you doing?" Kaiya said panicking, trying to avoid making eye contact with the blue eyes that always made her melt

Caden turned to look at Eva "What?"

"Come over here!"

"No! Don't bring him over here!" Kaiya said. She tried to skate away, but Eva grabbed her arm as Caden glided over

"What Eva?"

"Kaiya was just telling me about how much she'd love a skating partner, and I think you should be her partner"

"Kaiya, would you like to skate with me?" Caden asked

"I-I-" Kaiya said

"She'd love to" Eva said, gently pushing Kaiya into Caden's arms. Kaiya felt her face grow very warm as she and Caden skated out to the center of the pond.

* * *


	8. Ice

**Chapter Seven-Ice**

**Author's Note: **Yay! I just bought myself the entire Kel series, now I can stop "borrowing" my sister's copy of the books! I also bought a copy of Terrier, and I am currently reading it.

* * *

Dylan watched the girls ice-skating with their friends from the window in his room. He paid special attention to two boys-they each held two of the triplets.

_If I get custody of the girls, the very first rule will be no boys unless I approve of them_ he thought.

One boy with dark brown hair spun one of the triplets around in a circle. He could see her laughing as the boy pulled her closer to him...too close for Dylan's comfort.

* * *

Kaiya laughed as Caden pulled her in, closer to his muscular chest.

"You are a wonderful skater Kaiya" Caden said

Kaiya had to fight to keep from melting into Caden's arms. He was strong! "You're not half bad yourself"

Kaiya glanced sideways at Eva, who was smiling.

"Did we just get set up?" Caden asked glancing over at Eva, who quickly turned away

"I think so"

"Do we mind?"

"Why would I mind? I really like you" Kaiya said. She looked up into his eyes, and saw his look of surprise before she realized what she said, and gasped "I shouldn't have said that...I'm getting cold, I think I am going to go back inside" She started to skate away

"Kaiya!" Caden called

Kaiya skated past Eva, who reached out to stop her, but Kaiya avoided her. She took off the skates and ran, while hopping on one foot to put her boots on. She felt hot tears running down her face

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Kaiya mentally scolded herself as she ran up towards the palace _Damn it Kaiya! Now he's going to think of you as a little court lady!

* * *

_

Kel walked out of her rooms, and heard someone coming from the opposite direction, sobbing. She turned, and saw Kaiya running down the hall, tears falling from her eyes.

"Kaiya?" Kel asked.

The girl looked up, and tried to wipe the tears off her face "Hi Kel"

"Kaiya, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Kaiya said "I'm fine"

"Come in here" Kel said, and ushered Kaiya inside the room. She closed the door. "Alright, it's just you and me, Dom isn't even here, so what is going on?"

Kaiya remained quiet

"Come on Kaiya, whatever you say, I swear it will be between us"

"I made a complete idiot out of myself!" Kaiya said "I am so stupid!"

"What happened?"

"I had been out on the pond skating with Caden. Eva had set us up, and after Caden realized it, he asked me if I minded us being set up"

"OK...I'm not seeing the stupid part"

"I said I really liked being set up with him!" Kaiya fell back on the bed and groaned "What is wrong with me? I get all warm when I see him, I blush when he smiles at me, my knees get weak, and I want to fall into his strong arms...ugh! I'm turning into a court lady"

"You are not" Kel said "Your turning into something, but it is not a court lady"

"What am I becoming?"

"A teenager who is going through her first love"

"Love?" Kaiya sat up "Do you really think so?"

"Everything you explained...getting warm, blushing, weak knees...those are all symptoms of a girl in love. I should know, I felt that way about Dom for years"

"So...I'm not insane? I'm not an idiot?"

"Well, you are, but you always were. You and your sisters are all inane"

"Hey!"

"You may be insane" Kel said "But you most certainly are not an idiot"

The door to Kel's room busted open, and Eva came storming in "You idiot!" she yelled "I practically gift wrapped him and handed him to you! What happened?"

"Eva..." Kel said

"From where I was standing, everything was looking great! Wasn't it? Wasn't everything working out great?"

"Eva..." Kel said a little louder

"I mean, he looked happy and you looked happy and he was smiling and you were smiling and he was laughing and-"

"EVA!" Kel yelled

"Yes?" Eva asked

"First of all, you are rambling. Second of all, sit down and take a deep breath"

Eva sat down on the bed and did as she was told, then looked at Kaiya "So? Tell me what happened"

"Well, I'm not really sure. We were having a great time, talking and laughing with each other. He was complimenting me on my skating, and I returned the compliment, and all around having a really good time"

"Why did you leave then?"

"Because I panicked when I told him I loved him"

"WHAT!" Eva jumped to her feet "You...you said..."

Eva nodded "Sort of"

"What do you mean sort of, tell me word for word what you said"

"OK, well he asked if I minded us being set up by you and I asked why would I mind and said I really liked him"

"I can't believe you said that! What did he say?" Eva asked

"Nothing"

"Nothing? NOTHING! He said nothing? At all?"

"Well...I kind of ran away before he could"

"You left?"

"You know I left, that's how I got here"

"I mean you left _right then_? As in right after the words came out of your mouth?"

Kaiya nodded, and looked up at Eva. The 19-year old woman stared at her "Kaiya, you know I think of you as one of my best friends and I love you like a sister, but I stand by what I said before...you are an idiot"

* * *

Kaiya remained in her room attached to Kel and Dom's room until lunch, when Kel came in.

"Kaiya, you have to go eat something"

"Can't I just order a servant to bring something up here?"

Kel smiled "Caden doesn't eat in the hall with the squires, does he?"

"No" Kaiya said

"And you do, so go eat with your sisters and all the other squires. Besides, you can't skip drills with your Rider Group, and since Caden is in your Rider Group, you have to see him then anyway"

"But-"

"You are not hiding in here all day" Kel said "Now go eat"

"I can't believe you are actually going to make me face him. I made a complete and total fool out of myself"

"It's called tough love, now deal with it"

"Fine" Kaiya said, and walked out the door

"Tough love huh?"

Kel turned around and saw Dom leaning in toe doorway that connected the two rooms.

"I had to tell her something to get her to go downstairs, and she does have to face Caden at some point, sooner is better than later. It's like...um..."

"Falling off your first horse?" Dom said

"Right, falling off your first horse, you have to get right back on"

"You mean like you with heights after your brother held you over the edge?" Dom asked, his eyebrows raised

"How did you..."

"Cleon told me at our wedding reception"

"Well, I got over it didn't I?"

"Yeah, six or seven years later"

"I still got over it" Kel argued

"Whatever you say dear" Dom said, and kissed Kel "Would you like to go get some lunch with me?"

"Sure" Kel said

* * *

**Review Reply**

Pie of Doomeh: You're right! Kaiya and Caden do sound cute! I never even realized that when I was writting it. WOW! Yeah, I wish I could have a snpwball war, but I live in an area where IT NEVER SNOWS, which kinda makes that impossible.

Lady Knight Keladry: Thanks

rapidishponyta: See? I updated, now you don't have to hunt me down. I am glad you like it, I think it is cool too. There will be a little more romance, but it won't be too much


	9. Getting to Know You

**Chapter Eight- Getting to Know you**

Kaiya walked down to the dining hall for squires. She saw her sisters sitting with Daniel and Nicholas, and went over to join them.

"There you are Kaiya" Carly said "Where were you?"

"I was in our room" Kaiya said.

"What happened to you down at the pond?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Carly and Kirsten turned to Daniel "You were in the room right next to that."

"Yeah, and she was talking to Kel for a bit."

Kirsten and Carly kept staring at him.

"What?"

"What did they say?"

"I don't know, I didn't listen in this time" Daniel said.

Carly groaned. "You are completely useless as our spy" Kirsten said.

"So, Nicholas, as King Jonathan's squire, I bet you hear a lot of gossip" Kaiya said, trying to change the subject."

"Not really, I tune out as much gossip as I can."

"He hasn't said anything about changing his mind about making us choose who to live with has he?" Carly asked.

"Nope. He is pretty set on that one" Nicholas said.

"Damn" Kirsten said "That means we actually have to think about it."

"You guys have had two months, and you haven't thought about it?" Nicholas asked.

"No, we kept hoping Jon would decide for us" Carly said.

Just as the girls were finishing up lunch, Ilane and Lalasa walked in with their page uniforms on. Ilane was practically flirting with every squire they passed by, while Lalasa looked around timidly.

"Hey 'Lasa, Hey 'Lane" the triplets said, and ushered them over.

"Lalasa, how do you like page training?" Carly asked.

"It's great" Lalasa said.

"Ilane, how many fights have you been in and why?" Kirsten said.

"Three...two because there were some older pages picking on Lalasa, and one because this one page was just bugging me."

"Three fights in two months?" Carly said "Kirsten, I do believe we still hold the record."

"Let's see...yep, we once got into five fights in the first two weeks of training."

"Why aren't you two in page training right now?"

"We're on page business" Ilane said "Here, this is for the three of you."

"Thanks" Kaiya said, taking the note "Now both of you get back to lessons."

"We have hand-to-hand combat now...if we hurry, I can get paired with Fabian...then I get to burry him in the ground, and I can always say I was just doing what I was suppose to."

"I knew you were really my sister" Carly said "Dylan must have the wrong set of triplets, because I have got to be related to you."

"Or you are just training her to be pure evil" Nicholas said.

Carly stuck her tongue out at Nicholas, who then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Man, there are some cute squires here" Ilane said "Well, we got to go. Come on Lalasa."

"Bye Ilane, bye Lalasa" Kaiya said.

"Bye."

As Ilane turned to leave, a squire with dark hair and light green eyes walked past "Hi Kirsten, Hi Carly."

"Hi Charles" the two girls said.

"So, your name is Charles?" Ilane asked "You know, I'll be a squire in two years, maybe we can hang out sometime."

"He's going to be knighted in two days, Ilane" Carly said.

"Knighted?" Ilane said "How about me as your squire? Or maybe just...a private tutor before I become a squire?"

"Get out of here, you little flirt!" Kirsten said. Ilane sighed, and started walking out of the hall "Sorry about my sister, Charles."

"No problem, I have five younger sisters and four girls cousins that are all younger than me" Charles said "She's kind of cute."

Ilane was at Charles' side in a heartbeat "You think I'm cute?" she asked.

"In your own little way" Charles said

"Ilane, what happened to burring Fabian?"

"He'll always be there to bury tomorrow" Ilane said, smiling up at Charles.

Carly and Kirsten got up from the table and together they shoved Ilane out of the hall.

When Carly and Kirsten came back, Kaiya showed them the note.

_Dear Kaiya, Kirsten, and Carly,_

_I would really like to spend time with you three this afternoon if it is possible. I believe Kel can tell you where my room is. I think we need a little quality time together, and this will give you a chance to ask me any questions you might have._

_Your father,_

_Dylan_

"Should we go?" Kirsten asked

"Well, I have Rider training in an hour" Kaiya said

"Alanna and Raoul have a council meeting today" Kirsten said

"Well, we can go in a few minutes, I guess"

Just then, Kaiya noticed someone walking into the dining hall, she ducked under the table

"Kaiya, what are you doing?"

"It's Caden" Kaiya said "He has something to do with the thing I don't want to talk about. If he asks, tell him I'm not here"

Caden slowly made his way over to the table

"Have either of you seen Kaiya?"

"What makes you think neither of us are Kaiya?" Carly said "We are _identical_ triplets"

"Just, something in my stomach says neither of you are"

"Well, she was here, but she left. I don't know where she went to" Kirsten said

"Yeah, I think she mentioned something about going for a walk before Evin's drills in an hour"

"Oh, ok. Thanks anyway, I guess I'll talk to here in a hour then" Caden walked away. Once he had left, Kirsten ducked under the table

"OK, he's back in the halls, you giant chicken"

"I am not a chicken" Kaiya said

"Then why were you hiding from him?"

"I already told you, I don't want to talk about it"

(Dylan's POV-10 minutes later)

The girls came into my room and looked around. I knew they were surprised. They were use to castles, and suites of rooms. My room was a bed, a wardrobe, and a table with a few armchairs around it. There was also a door that led to the bathroom.

"I know you girls are use to a bit more luxury..."

"Oh, this looks just like my room in the Rider's barracks...only your chairs aren't as comfortable, my bed is slightly bigger, and I brought in a few bookcases and a part of my library in when I got the room." This had to be Kaiya, she was the only Rider.

"Well, please, sit down wherever you like" I said.

_What am I getting myself into? I don't know how to talk to teenage girls!_

"So, I'll tell you a bit about myself first, how about that? Um...what would you like to know?"

"What was our mother like?"

"How did you and our mother meet?"

"Why did you and our mother commit treason?"

"Since you asked how did she die, I suppose you are talking about Kaitlyn when you all said 'mother'?" the girls nodded.

"Ok, well, let's start with how we met" I said "We met when I was 17. Your mother had an older brother named Riley, who was about my age. She was around your age. Well, Riley and I both worked at Stone Mountain, and so did Kaitlyn. We worked in the stables, and your mother was a maid.

"Stone Mountain? Didn't mom...uh...Kel, tell us about a page from Stone Mountain once or twice?"

"Joren" I said "He was already a page when I started working there, but I met him once or twice. Your grandparents, meaning your mother's parents had worked there, so Kaitlyn and Riley knew him their whole lives. Anyway, Riley came to me one night and told me that he needed help. It turns out your mother had gotten herself in trouble a few nights earlier, and needed help out."

"What had happened?"

"Buchard, the Lord of Stone Mountain, had summoned your mother into his private chambers. His wife was away visiting some friends, and wasn't due back for another few days. He called her into his chambers in hopes of getting her in bed with him."

"What!" the girls screeched.

"Your mother had enough morals and loyalty to the Lady of Stone Mountain to refuse, saying she couldn't sleep with a married man. Buchard didn't like the idea of a servant telling him 'no', so he tried to be more forceful. She got scared, and used magic to force him back"

"But forcing magic on anyone is illegal."

"Exactly" I said "The third Company of the King's Own were nearby, and came up to Stone Mountain to arrest your mother. I believe it was Lady Keledry's husband who actually arrested her. Your uncle had witnessed the arrest, and came to get me to help. By the time I was dressed and packed, ready to help him get her back, we had to get to our jobs. We decided ditching work would make Lord Buchard suspicious, so, as much as your uncle hated to do it, we stayed and worked until after dark. Then, we waited until Lord Buchard was asleep before running after her. We knew the Own was suppose to take her to the capital right away, so we headed in that direction."

"What happened next?"

"About a week later, we caught up with them" I said "They were setting up camp, so we stayed hidden. It felt like days before no one was around. The people who were suppose to guard your mother had gone inside a tent to drink and gamble. We lock-picked the chains, and helped her run off. We could hear Lord Raoul's yelling a few minutes later."

"Yeah, Lord Raoul told me about that part soon after we found out about you" one girl said.

_That must be Carly, she is Lord Raoul's squire. _

"After we helped your mother, your uncle took her in, and I went my own way. It wasn't until five years later that I saw your mother. She was 20, and I was 22. I came by to visit him, and saw your mother. I soon told your uncle I wanted to move in, and that was why I had come to visit. He let me move in almost right away."

"Did we come in before or after the treason plans began."

"First of all, we never planed on committing treason" Dylan said "And it was about eight months after I had moved in that your mother and I slept together, and the three of you were conceived."

"What was our mother like?"

"She wasn't a bad person. She was the last person you'd think of committing treason. Kaitlyn was beautiful, in fact, those are her eyes that you three have. She was also really smart and caring, and very sensitive. She had a side of her that longed for romance, and a side for adventure, but she also had a bit of a temper."

"I have a bit of a temper" one of the girls said

"A bit?" the other two asked, The first one glared at them

"I'm really into romance" another said.

"And I love adventure" the third said "That's why I'm glad I got to be Lord Raoul's squire, though Alanna would have been great if somebody-" she looked at her sister who had talked about her temper "-hadn't got to her first."

"Hey, Alanna came to me" the girl said.

_So Kirsten has Kaitlyn's temper, Carly had her love for adventure, and that leaves Kaiya as the romantic one."_

"Your mother loved you three very much" I said "When she found out she was pregnant, she tried to talk us-Riley and I-out of what ended with Riley's death and our sentence for treason."

"Then why did you three still go through with it?"

"Because sometime grown men can be as stupid as teenage boys can be."

"What?"

"You have to understand girls, we didn't grow up like you did, where if you wanted something, more than likely you had it. We had to earn every copper we spend. Buchard was promising us enough money to each by a nice piece of land, build nicely-sized houses and stables, and we were going to get to keep the horses he gave us."

"Kel and Dom wouldn't just had us money. We had to act responsible enough to deserve it. In some cases, e had to do work around the house and town to earn it."

"I'm sure you did. Kel and Dom don't strike me as he kind of people to just give you some coins and let you run free" Dom said "But back to my story; we over-powered your mother's choice. When your uncle died, that changed things for your mother."

"How?"

"Well, by hiding her for about six years, he kept her alive. When he died, we kind of changed roles. I didn't want your mother to die like my best friend had died, but she told me if Riley hadn't died, we still would have been planning. So we continued through with the plans...for the sake of Riley's memory. And those plans ended up turning into treason."

"We know the treason story, Kel and Dom told us" Kirsten said.

I nodded "So, that's enough about me and your mother for now, lets talk about you girls."

Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, and I sat and talked for about another hour, before the girls decided they better get going. I smiled as I closed the door.

_I have them Kaitlyn._ I thought_ They enjoyed being with me. We'll be together sooner than I expected. I'm doing this for you._

**Author's Note:** Again, this chapter is just like Chapter Five...a bunch of randomness. Only differences are it is much longer than the first and I wasn't half asleep when I wrote it.


	10. The spark

Happy late Thanksgiving, everyone! In the spirit of Thanksgiving, I would like to give a special thank you to Pie of Doomeh, who was my ONLY REVIEWER! Honesty, you other people must really have been busy getting ready to visit relatives or have your family come over for Thanksgiving, because I last updated two weeks ago!

As a way of showing my thanks, Pie of Doomeh, I am dedicating this chapter to you.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: The spark**

Two weeks had passed since the morning when Caden and Kaiya had been ice-skating. She had done a very good job at avoiding him since then. She ate in the Squire's Dinning hall with her sisters, and spent her evenings either visiting with Lalasa and Ilane in the Page's Wing, reading in her room that is attached to Kel and Dom's room, or baby-sitting for Loey and Tobe or Neal and Yuki. The only time she ever saw Caden was when Evin had the Rider Group training. Then, they were never close enough to really talk.

* * *

Kaiya finished grooming her mare, Jadis, and started out of the stables when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw that it was Tobe. 

"Can you talk?" Tobe asked "Just for a minute?"

Kaiya bit her lip and looked out the stable door. Caden haddn't come in with his stallion, Prince, yet. She didn't want to cross paths with him, because then she would have to explain why she raced off the ice.

"I can't, sorry Tobe" Kaiya said "I promised Ilane and Lalasa I'd watch them in their staff practice today, then help them with math problems" she turned to leave, but Tobe grabbed her arm.

"They have another 20 minutes left in their lesson" Tobe said "It really won't take that long."

"Well..."

"I'll keep Prince busy if you'd like me too"

"Prince?" Kaiya asked "What does Caden's horse have to do with this?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I want to talk about"

"I-I-I don't" Kaiya said as she tried to wiggle free of Tobe's grasp, not liking where this conversation was heading

Tobe sighed "I know you like Caden, a lot. I also know you have been avoiding him for two weeks. What I don't know is why?"

"And you're not going to know" Kaiya said "Because I don't want to talk about it"

"Come on Kaiya" Tobe said "You tell me everything. There are things you told me even before you told Carly and Kirsten"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise"

"Not even Loey?"

"Not even Loey"

"Mom? Dad? Carly? Kirsten?"

"I won't tell anyone, I swear"

"OK...I made myself look like an idiot on the ice with him"

"How? I was there, and I never saw you fall or do anything embarrassing like that"

"Eva played matchmaker and set us up" Kaiya said "When he caught on to this idea, he asked me if I minded, and I all but screamed that I love him! Now he probably thinks I'm pathetic and that I'm like those helpless little court ladies"

"I'm sure he doesn't"

"Of course he does"

"Do I get a vote?" a voice said from behind.

Kaiya squeaked, jumped, and turned around all at once. Caden was standing behind her.

"How much did you hear?" she asked

"Everything from when you told Tobe you had to go meet Ilane and Lalasa" Caden said "And I really don't think of you as helpless"

"Really?"

"I have seen you with a sword, dagger, knife, _and_ axe. I have seen you in archery and un-armed combat. I have even seen you use a glaive and shukusen a few times...I would have to be stupid and blind to call you helpless"

Kaiya smiled a little "Well, if you don't think I'm helpless, what do you think?"

"I think your beautiful" Caden said "I think you are smart, brave, and one hell of a warrior on horseback and on foot, and I think the Riders are really lucky to have you"

Without Kaiya even noticing him move, Caden was right next to her. Before Kaiya knew what was happening, they were kissing. Kaiya couldn't breathe, and noticed that her heart was beating hard and fast. She felt his arms go around her, and she melted into them.

"OK, big brother in the area" Tobe said. Kaiya and Caden broke apart, but it took Kaiya a few minutes to catch her breath. By the look Caden was giving her, she knew he felt the same way.

"Tobe, I think I hear Loey calling you" Kaiya said

"No you don't" Tobe said

Kaiya glared at Tobe with a meaningful look that said _scram!_

"Oh...right" Tobe said, and make a quiet exit

Once they were alone, Caden looked at Kaiya "Didn't you have to meet Ilane and Lalasa?"

"They have another 17 minutes" Kaiya said "But I do have a question for you"

"Anything"

"Why me?" Kaiya asked "Why would you want to court me when you have many prettier girls throwing themselves at you? I mean you have lady squires, other riders, and girls a year or two out of the convent."

Caden thought for a moment "I don't know, it's hard to explain. First off, I would never court a convent girl. They are brainwashed and trained to be a man's trophy basically, and I want to be able to have an intelligent conversation with whoever I am in a relationship with. I also want to have a friendship with the girl before I have a relationship with them, so that takes out any squires, since I hardly see any except your sisters-both of who I really don't know that well either."

"What about the other Riders? You have plenty of female friends within the Riders, and anyone of them could hold an intelligent conversation with you."

"That's a good question, and honestly I don't know" Caden said "You're right I have plenty of female friends that I could court, but there is something about _you_, that is just you...I don't know, it just grabs my attention"

"That was really sweet" Kaiya said

"Come on, how about we go get your sisters together" Caden said, and wrapped his arm around her waist

* * *

**Author Note 1:** I hopre you liked this chapter. Next chapter is where the big even in my story happens, and if I can get more than one reveiw, I'll update next week, not two weeks from now.

**Author's Note 2:** I know compared to other chapters, this one is kinda short, but it is really just a filler chapter. So? What do you think? I am not very good at Romance, but I don't do it that often. However, I wrote in the way that Kaiya felt during and after the kiss based on the way I felt in like it was when my boyfriend and I kissed for the first time (only for us it was a school, not a stable where we kissed, and it was just a peck, not the full on kiss that Kaiya got)

* * *

**Reviewer Reply**

Pie of Doomeh: Thank you for being my sole reviewer. You don't like Dylan huh? Well, your not going to like him even more in the next few chapters, but he gets back his good name near the end...sort of, but not really. Hmmm...a manyical laugh, huh? I hadn't thought of that, but your right, I did set it up like that didn't I? You see, this is why I like your reviews. You make an interesting view out of the story that I totally set up and completely miss. Keep it up! I'm sorry, I am not at liberty to discuss who the girls choose, you will just have to wait to find out (he he he). I'm glad you liked the chapter, I did too. You know, originally, I wasn't going to put it in, but then I re-read it and decided to see what people thought of it, so I'm glad you liked it. I review based on updates. The sooner I get more reviews, the sooner I update, and the sooner you get to see the bg event of this whole story (well, one of the big events)


	11. Kidnapped!

**Chapter Ten:** Kidnapped

Tobe was grinning wildly when he walked in to his rooms in the Rider's Barracks, which had been re-arranged so their was room for him, Loey, and Treyvan. His wife looked up from the crib, and motioned for him to be quiet.

Loey soon walked over to Tobe "I just got him to sleep" she explained, seeing the look on his face, she added "What did you do?"

"Me?" Tobe asked "Nothing. I just helped out my baby sister."

"Which one, and how?"

"Kaiya" Tobe said "I got her and I guy who she liked and who liked her together."

"And how did you manage that?"

"I told Caden I needed to talk to him, then when we reached the stables, I told him to hide by the stable doors, and I told his stallion, Prince, to be quiet and still. Next, I cornered Carly and managed to get her to tell _me_ that she liked him. He over-heard it, and well, the rest of it fell into place."

"So Caden and Kaiya are courtng?"

"No. They are waiting for this whole custody thing to clear up, and then Caden will ask whoever has custody."

"Smart."

"Thank you. That was also my idea."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Tobe answered "Hi Kaiya."

"Hi Tobe" Kaiya said "I just came by to say thank you, and that you are the best big brother ever."

"I know" Tobe said.

"Thanks Kaiya" Loey said, her voice thick with humor "Now I will have to shrink his big head."

Tobe turned around and stuck his tongue out at Loey, who returned the motion.

Kaiya laughed "Good night you two."

"Good night" Tobe and Loey said.

* * *

(three weeks later)

"Alright everyone, it is late, so I don't want anyone talking on their way up to their rooms, got it?" Evin asked "You have all day tomorrow to be lazy. Enjoy it."

Kaiya dropped her Rider's gear right inside the doorway to her rooms in the barracks. She and her Riding Group had just gotten back from a bandit chase that had lasted two weeks. Now, all Kaiya wanted was a bath, food, and then bed-not necessarily in that order.

Suddenly, she heard her door close behind her, and before she could turn around and see who it was, a blindfold was placed over her eyes. Someone grabbed her from behind, and a mixture of instinct and adrenaline took over. She started thrashing around.

_Which friend is closest?_ Kiaya thought _Eva._

"EV-" a hand clasped over her mouth, and she fought her ambushers harder and managed to get her arm free, she started to claw at the hand over her mouth.

"She's a fighter, this one" the voice was completely unfamiliar to Kaiya.

"Of Course she is. She's a Rider, not a court lady."

Kaiya bit the hand that was over the mouth, and a man's voice muttered a string of curses. She felt a fist hit her in the lower jaw. Next, she felt the cold point of a dagger on her throat.

"Don't do that again" a voice muttered in her ear "Else we'll give you a nice little scar right here for people to talk about."

Kaiya went back to struggling as the hand covered her mouth again.

"Hold still girl!" one of the voices said.

"Get the rag, that'll make her still."

The next thing she knew, an oily rag was placed over her nose and mouth, and she lost all sense of thought, then passed out.

* * *

(A week later)

"I can't believe we only have another two and a half months to decide between Kel and Dom or our birthfather." Carly said.

"I know. We really need to focus on that some more don't we?" Kirsten said.

"We'll talk to Kaiya about it today."

Alanna and Kirsten had joined the Own and Carly in leading the Ambassador of Scanra and his family back to their own border. Finally, they were arriving back home in Corus.

"Look, there is Kel!" Carly said "Hey, her parents are here!"

Kirsten frowned "Something is wrong."

"How do you know that?"

"Look at Kel's face, it's showing emotion...and that emotion is worry."

"Dom!" Carly called.

"Yeah Carly?" Dom asked, riding up.

"Something is wrong with Kel, she is worried."

Dom rode ahead of everyone to Kel, and jumped off the horse. He started talking to Kel. He turned "Carly, Kirsten!" he beckoned them over.

The girls came over "Hi...can we still call you grandmother?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't" Ilane said and hugged the girls.

"Same here" Piers said as he hugged them "You know, with grandda, not-"

"Hi grandmother, hi grandda" Kirsten and Carly hugged them both, and turned to Kel and Dom.

"What is it?" Kirsten asked.

"Girls, we have to tell you something, and there isn't an easy or gentle way to put it" By this point, Raoul and Alanna had joined them.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"Kaiya has been kidnapped" Kel said.

"WHAT!" Carly and Kirsten said.

"And Dylan disappeared at the same time. No one here is convinced that this is a coincidence."

"So Dylan kidnapped his own daughter?" Raoul said.

"That's what King Jonathan thinks."

"When was she kidnapped?"

"About a week ago" Kel said.

"How did she get taken?" Kirsten asked.

"Her Rider stuff was left on the floor in her doorway, so we think it was an ambush that occurred soon after the Riders got back from a bandit chase, which according to Evin, was at about one in the morning." Kel said "Caden went to wake her up the next morning, and he found this-"

_I have one. Some men who work for me will be coming to get the other two in a matter of weeks. Hand them over if you don't want anything to happen to this one. If you try anything, I have a knife that will give Kaiya a one-way ticket to a reunion with her mother._

"He is using Kaiya to get us" Carly said.

"We have to do something" Kirsten said.

"First thing you have to do is go see King Jonathan" Kel said "He ordered you to come to him as soon as you two return."

"Come on" Alanna said "Raoul and I will go with you."

* * *

Kaiya's head felt fogged as she looked up. As feeling returned to her body, she noticed her hands and legs were bound, and she still had a blindfold over her eyes.

She used her gift to burn away the rope that bound her arms and legs, and removed the blindfold. She was in the back of a wagon, and as she looked up, she saw three men sleeping nearby. There was a man driving the wagon, and the man had red hair.

"What the hell are you doing! Trying to get yourself arrested again" Kaiya demanded.

Dylan looked over his shoulder "How did you get your binds undone?"

"All three of us inherited the gift our birthmother had" Kaiya said "Now answer my question."

"I won't be arrested, I haven't broken any laws."

"What do you call drugging me and taking me against my will! I call it kidnapping, which is illegal."

"It's not kidnapping when you are my kid" Dylan said.

"We never said you had custody over us" Kaiya said "King Jonathan said that was our choice."

Dylan didn't answer her, instead, he glanced back at the three men who were still asleep "Hey! You lazy bums back there...wake up!"

The three men woke up.

"Is this what you call watching?" Dylan demanded "Get her re-bound, gagged, and blindfolded...use the chains and you-" He glared at an old man "-Can place the dampening spell on them."

Kaiya tried to fight back the men, but they overwhelmed her, and had her gagged, chained up, and blindfolded again in a matter of minutes. She soon felt herself feel sick, tired, and weak as the dampening spell took affect.

The only time she had felt this was when Numair, who had taught the girls how to use their magic, had placed a dampening spell over them to teach them what it felt like. He had told them, depending on how strong the mage was, the dampening spell could be overthrown, but he also told them their gifts were too weak, and they would never be able to throw off a dampening spell alone, that it would take the three of them together.

* * *

(Back at the palace)

"But sire!" Kirsten exclaimed, furiously.

"Your majesty, do you realize what you are asking us to do?" Carly asked.

"Yes, I do" Jon said.

Kirsten, Carly, Kel, Dom, Tobe, Caden, Alanna, and Raoul were with Jon and Thayet in the royal study. Jon had just told them they were not allowed to go after Kaiya.

"Jon, think about it" Alanna said "If you were them, would you remain behind?"

"If I was ordered by my king? Yes."

"Liar" Alanna said "You have already gone against a king to help rescue someone else."

"When?" Jon said.

"During the Tusaine War" Alanna said "I was captured, and your father, who was King at that time, ordered you and every other knight to stay behind, but you went after me."

"That was different" Jon said "You were my squire, I had an obligation to you."

"These girls are Kaiya's sister. Tobe is like a brother to her. Kel and Dom raised her! Caden...well Caden is..."

Alanna, who knew about the secret courtship between Kaiya and Caden, glanced at Caden.

"...I am her co-worker, and one of her closest friends" he finished for Alanna _Dom has just had a girl who is like a daughter to him kidnapped, he doesn't need to know she has been lying to him for weeks on top of it._ Caden decided.

"Right" Alanna said "You don't think _they _have an obligation to her?"

"Alanna, don't help them. My decision is final."

"Your majesty, please-" Carly said.

"Carly, no" Raoul said.

"But sir!" Carly turned to Raoul.

"This isn't a battle you can win" Raoul said "Arguing won't change that...however, Jon, I have a proposal."

"I'm listening."

"The girls, Kel, Dom, Tobe, and Caden will all promise you not to go after their sister-"

Carly, Kirsten, Caden, and Tobe began protesting.

"Quiet!" Raoul said, using his commander voice. Silence fell "They will make that promise, however, if we get a lead on where Kaiya is, we get to go after her."

"Who is the 'we' you are referring to?" Jon asked.

"A company of the Own, if her Group isn't out, Kaiya's group, and anyone in this room who wants to go."

"It's reasonable Jon" Alanna said.

"Alanna? You are agreeing to a compromise?" Jon said "The world must be coming to an end."

"No, the world won't come to the end until I decide to give up my shield, steal you away from Thayet, and become Tortall's new Queen...in that order."

"Ok, fine" Jon said "If everyone of you gives me your word that you won't go after Kaiya, I will allow you to go after her _if_ we get a lead."

"I'm not agreeing to this" Kirsten said.

"Neither am I" Carly said.

"Well, then make yourselves comfortable, because no one leaves until all of you agree" Jon said.

"Sir, these girls can be stubborn" Jon's squire, Nicholas, said "Should I have a servant bring tea?"

"No Nicholas, that is fine. Actually, you are a close friend with Kaiya aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"I want you to promise me you won't go after Kaiya as well."

Nicholas looked about ready to protest, when Jon raised his eyebrows "Do you have an objection, squire?"

Nicholas bowed "Of course not, your majesty. You have my word. My duty is here with you."

"Good." Jon said.

* * *

Kaiya heard her stomach growl. She tried to speak, but found that she couldn't, due to the fact she was still gagged.

"I think she is trying to say something" one of the men said. Kaiya nodded her head to say she did want to talk.

"Fine, find out what she is saying" Dylan said.

The cloth that had gagged her was removed "I'm so hungry, can't we stop to eat?" she asked.

"I'm getting hungry too boss" one of the men said to Dylan.

"I suppose" Dylan said "But Kaiya doesn't get those chains removed."

"How am I suppose to eat with my hands tied behind me?" Kaiya said.

"We can switch it around, so the chains have her locked with her arms in front of her" the mage suggested.

"Ok, fine" Dylan said, but you make the switch here in the wagon."

"Of course."

* * *

(2 hours later-back in Jon's office)

"Kirsten, Carly, just agree to the compromise so we can leave" Tobe said "You don't have to be happy about the situation. I don't like being stuck here, but I agreed."

"I'm not agreeing to something I am against" Kirsten said.

"Neither am I" Carly said.

"Alanna, Raoul, talk to your squires" Jon said.

"Carly, I have already told you, there are times when knights have to do things they don't want to, this will be good practice for that" Raoul said.

"You wouldn't say that if it was one of your kids that had been kidnapped" Carly shot back "If it was one of your kids, you wouldn't have even reported to Jon once you found out."

"Carly, watch the tone" Kel said "Apologize to Raoul."

Carly glared at Kel with a look that said _Why don't you make me?._ Kel raised her eyebrows and frowned at her.

"Lord Raoul, I am sorry for loosing my temper."

"Kirsten, come on" Alanna said "The compromise is fair"

"Lady Alanna, what if Jon had forbidden you and George to go looking for Aly-and scrying includes as looking-when you didn't know where she was?" Kirsten argued, trying to keep her voice even "Then would you think this is fair?"

"That is a different matter entirely" Alanna said.

"Not to us it isn't!" Kirsten lost her carefully contained temper and yelled at Alanna.

"Kirsten..." Dom warned.

Kirsten glared at Dom and refused to pack down.

"Lady Alanna, you have to see our side of this." Carly said "You had a twin! King Jonathan is an only child. He doesn't understand how close the bond between siblings are, especially not twins or triplets."

"I do understand that bond, Carly. When my twin brother died, I felt like half of _me_ died with him" Alanna said "But without us knowing where they are, there isn't much we can do."

"We don't care what any of you say" Kirsten said "We won't agree, or at least, I won't."

"I won't either" Carly said

* * *

**Reviewer's Choice**

_Who's side are you on?_

_A) Kirsten and Carly's side ("We won't agree!")_

_B) Jon's side (the compromise)

* * *

_

**Reviewers Reply**

**Lady Knight Keladry** Thanks for the update. I'm glad you liked that Kaiya and Caden are hooked up now. I hope you enjoyed this chapted

**SOPROL** Thanks, I like the couple they make too. I hope enjoyed this chapter.

**Pie of Doomeh** I hope you enjpyed the chapter I dedicated for you. I am glad to know that you would review anyway, that's great to hear, well...read. I like fluff too. I don't do it often, but it is fun to do every once in a while. Well, as the beginning of this chapter told you, Tobe _had_ known Caden was there...he planned it! I actually added that small part because you mentioned it in your review and I thought it would be interesting...tell me how you like it! Sigh it's not fair. School takes the best of our brilliance out of all of us.

**rapidishponyta** Gasp! You thought you were reading something Tamora Pierce herself had written? I am touched. That is the biggest compliment anyone could give...well...ANYONE! Thank you so much. I am glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much.


	12. Insubordination

**Chapter Eleven:** Insubordination

(Three weeks since Kaiya's kidnapping, or two weeks since the last chapter)

Kaiya wasn't sure what time it was, but she was forced awake. The blindfold had been taken off of her just a few days earlier.

"We've arrived at our destination, come on. Your father wants you inside." it was the old mage who spoke to her, and helped her to her feet, then saw that she made it out of the wagon without getting hurt. Even in the late night, with clouds covering the moon, Kaiya could make out a shabby little shack.

_This is where my birthfather wants to raise three teenagers?_

Lanterns were lit inside the house, and Dylan held a lantern in his hand "Come on Kaiya, I'll show you to your room"

Kaiya didn't want to go to the room, but she knew she didn't have a choice, so she followed him down a dark hallway. At the end, there was a door.

"This is your room" Dylan said "Your sisters will have the rooms on either side of you, and my room is two door down from yours."

The room was really simple. There was a bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a trunk.

"There are a few outfits in the wardrobe, and I have paper, ink, quills, and a journal in the trunk, as well as some blankets."

Kaiya said nothing

"Welcome to your new home" Dylan said, and closed the door behind him as he left, he added "I'll wake you up for breakfast tomorrow"

Kaiya stared at the door as Dylan closed it _Home? _Home was where her family and friends were. Home was with Tobe and Ilane and Lalasa, and Cleon and Piers, and her sisters, and Kel and Dom. Home was where Merric and Sarah would be getting married in a month or so. Home was New Hope, home was Corus, home was wherever the Riders were temporarily located. At home, you laugh and play with people. You aren't left in a room with shackles that dampen your Gift in a home._ This isn't home, this is prison._

Kaiya sat down on the bed, and was surprised to find how soft it was _I wonder what Kirsten and Carly are doing right now

* * *

_

(Back in Corus)

Carly woke up to the sound of someone moving around the room. Slowly, she grabbed a knife she kept by her bed, and crept over towards the figure, who was using a dim candle. She advanced towards the unknown person and raised the knife

"Would you really kill your own sister Carly?" Kirsten's voice came from the figure, in a low whisper

"Kirsten?" she grabbed the figure's shoulder and spun her around. Sure enough, it was Kirsten "What the hell are you doing, creeping around the room in the dark late at night?"

"Shush, you'll wake up Kel and Dom" Kirsten said

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going after them"

"After who?"

"Who else? I'm going to find wherever our birthfather took Kaiya and bring her back here. And if he has hurt her, with any and all gods and goddesses as my witnesses, I'll make him pay for it with his own blood"

"I'm waking up Kel and Dom"

"You can't!"

"Yes I can, and I am" Carly said "You are obviously drunk, and it is the alcohol talking."

Kirsten walked over to Carly and blew into her face "Do you still think I'm drunk?"

Carly was quiet

"Well?"

"Well, I can wipe your drunk off the list of possible reason why you came to this conclusion...that only leaves...you are insane! Kirsten, you can't go after them"

"Why not?"

"Your Alanna's squire. It is your duty to stay with her!"

"I'll make the appropriate apologies when I return, and take any punishment she thinks up for me."

"You have lost it Kirsten. We made an agreement that we would go out after her as soon as they have a lead, and bring her back. Wait until that time. I'm sure Alanna would let you go. Hell, she'd join us probably"

"I can't wait until then. We don't even know _if_ that time will come, let alone _when_ it will."

"Well, maybe Jon has thought about his decision, and if we appear to him in a calm, reasonable fashion and don't act like small children, but like the knights we'll be in a few years..."

"You aren't actually thinking we ask King Jonathan to let us go do you?"

"He might let us if we show him enough reason"

"No he won't" Kirsten said "He's had two weeks. He hasn't come to us saying we could go has he?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Face it Carly. The only way to get Kel back is to get her ourselves"

"So what is your plan? Wonder around Tortall until you stumble across her?"

"If need be, yes"

"Kirsten, I can't let you do this. If you leave, I'll wake up Kel and Dom"

"Carly, please" the urgency in Kirsten's voice shocked Carly "Don't tell Kel or Dom or Alanna. They'll find out in the morning anyway"

"And what am I suppose to say if-no, _when_ they question me? That you are wandering around alone in Tortall becuase you have lost every last trace of your sanity?"

"It'll be the truth...except for the sanity part"

"Yeah, and I'll be left with Alanna and Kel being pissed off!"

"Shush!" Kirsten said

"Kirsten, like I said, I won't let you go"

"Please Carly, I know what I am doing"

Carly glared at her sister

"Give me one good reason why I can't go"

"Besides the ones I have already listed? How about it is insubordination! King Jonathan made us swear to him that we wouldn't go after our birthfather."

"I only made that promise because Jon wasn't going to let us go until we agreed, and Alanna threatened to make me suffer a week of intense sword practice against her if I didn't"

"You do realize that Alanna could do that when you get back, right? That is if King Jonathan lets you stay a squire. You do realized he could order you to leave squire training, don't you?"

"I'll make King Jonathan understand...somehow"

"You are really determined to go through with this?"

"I am"

Carly sighed "Then you're not going alone"

"Really?"

"She's my sister too isn't she?"

"What about Lord Raoul?"

Carly shrugged "If you are willing to face Alanna after this, I should be able to face Raoul. He is much more easy-going than Alanna"

"Pack up quickly, but quietly" Carly said "We don't want to wake up Kel, but we have to get out before she wakes up and goes down to warm up with her glaive and play fan toss with Shinko, Queen Thayet, and Yuki.

* * *

Carly and Kirsten were quickly packed up and armed. They packed away extra weapons for Kaiya, incase she needed them.

"What are we going to do for food?" Carly whispered as they reached the stables.

"Already handled" Kirsten said, pulling out a sack full of breads, cheese, and other kinds of food

"When did you get this?"

"I've been preparing for this ever since I promised Jon I wouldn't go"

"So you never intended to keep your promise?"

"Of course not"

"What about the horses?"

"I've been stocking up on oats, carrots, apples, and sugar" Kirsten said "I've also hidden two flasks of water, and the horses can graze. There are tent materials hidden in the stable too"

"You _have_ been planning" Carly said, impressed "How did you get all of this here? Didn't someone get suspicious with you and only you going back and forth to the stable?"

"No, because I didn't do this alone"

"You had help?"

Kirsten nodded

"From who?"

"Isn't it a bit early for a ride?" someone said from just inside the shadows of the stables.

* * *

**Author's Note 1:** OOO...a cliffhanger. Who do you think it is that was in the stable?

**Author's Note 2: **For anyone who is interested in the results of the latest poll, it was:

Jon's side: 1; Carly and Kirsten's Side: 4; Both sides: 1

* * *

**Reveiw Reply**

**Note: Chapter 10's # of reviews ties with chapter 1 for the record of reviews sent during this story. I recieved 7**

**LadyKnightSusan**:Kirsten and Carly's side seems to be the popular vote. Jon is being a poohead? Interesting wording. Thanks! I am glad you enjopyed the last chapter. Enjoy this one too!

**Megan Cooper**: This is one of the greatest Tamora Pierce fanfictions i have ever read? AWW! Really? Thanks! And I love vertual cooking!

**AnkokuSama**: A few said it was hard to choose! I'm glad you thought this chapter was awsome. Damn, you are so close to figuring out how the girls handle Jon's order (of course, you can tell that from the chapter you just finished reading). But you aren't exactly right...but damn, you're close! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out how the girls handle Jon's orders.

**imakeladrygirl**: Kirsten and Carly's side was the popular choice! I have a sister, and if she was taken, I would be after her in less than a heartbeat!.I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Lady Knight Keladry**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. You weren't the only one who could decide easily.

**SOPROL**: I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! Side A was popular! why? True, Jon is not very patient, but as you can tell by the chapter you just read, he hadn't quite caved in yet! I guess Carly and Kirsten aren'tt very patient either! Lol...or at least, Kirsten isn't.

**Pie of Doomeh**: I'm glad you thought this chapter was fantastic! You're on both sides huh? Interesting. You were the only one who sided with both of them. Everyone else either chose a side or didn't say anything.It's fine that it took you a long time to review. I understand school stuff.


	13. Getting Out

**Chapter Twelve: Getting Out**

Carly relaxed a bit as Caden and Nicholas came out.

"What are you two doing down here?" Carly whispered "If you think you are going to turn us in, you have another thing coming...how did you even know we were here?"

"Relax, we are on your side" Nicholas told her "We are here to make sure you two don't get caught...although original plans had it just be Kirsten."

Kirsten shrugged "She woke up when I was packing. It was either take her with me or have her rat me out to Kel and Dom before I was even out of the hallway."

"Good choice" Caden said.

"Caden, I can understand you helping us get away, you are courting Kaiya...but why you Nicholas?"

"King Jonathan has been teaching me that a knight stands up for what he-or she-believes is right" Nicholas said "It just so happens I think he made a mistake when he said you two belong here. I believe the right thing is for you two to rescue your sister."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not unless he finds out I helped you" Nicholas said.

"What about Stephan? He has to know you are here."

"He's asleep...with a little help" Caden said.

"Explain please?"

"I help out in the stables a lot...either for punishments or just the fact I am bored, and Stehan and I became good friends. I brought him a small cake, saying a friend had given many to me, so I wanted to give him one. What I didn't tell him is Eva gave me a sleeping drug."

"So Eva is in on this too?"

"No" Caden said, shaking his head "She has no idea. I told her I was planing to get us a little extra sleep tomorrow by using it on Evan."

"Now come on, I have to see both of you out, and I have to get back to my room before Queen Thayet comes out of her room to go play fan toss.

"Let's get going then."

Carly grabbed some of the luggage, and turned to start loading up her horse, when she noticed Kirsten frowning.

"What is it?" Carly asked.

"There shouldn't be _this_ much stuff. I mean, I was prepared for anything, but I didn't plan this much...Caden, why is there Rider's gear here?"

Caden shrugged "I thought it would be helpful."

"There is enough for two people here" Kirsten said "Won't the Rider's know it's missing?"

"No" Caden said "This stuff is Kaiya's, and this is mine. Every Rider is responsible for keeping track of their own gear."

"And what will you say when you need it and everything is gone? It was stolen?" Kirsten demanded as she began to load her own horse.

"No. I won't say anything at all...I won't have to."

"Why not?"

"Because I won't be there."

Nicholas, Kirsten, and Carly all froze, and looked at him.

"_Excuse me_" Kirsten hissed.

"I won't be there."

"Why not?"

"I am going with you."

"Caden, we have been through this" Kirsten said "You aren't coming."

"I'm courting her!" Caden snapped "You expect me to stay here, completely useless?"

"And how will you manage to convince Thayet not to kick you out of the Riders? Or do you plan to resign before she _can_ order you out?"

"If you are willing to risk being thrown out of training, why shouldn't I be allowed to risk it?"

"Caden, Kaiya would never forgive herself if you lost your job to come after her."

"Oh, but she'll forgive herself for causing her sisters to be kicked out of squire training?"

Kirsten glared at Caden.

"Two people will move faster than three, and hide easier" Carly said.

Caden just glared at both the sisters.

* * *

Kaiya watched as the earliest rays of pre-dawn light began to shine through the window in her room. She sighed. It wasn't that it was weird waking up without her sisters close by, she had done that many times when the Riders were out on job assignments. She had gotten use to that when her sisters were at the palace as pages, and she was stuck at New Hope. It was waking up without anyone she wanted to spend time with nearby that made her feel truly lonely.

She looked down at her shackled hands. She had been forced to sleep with the chains on her wrists all night, and was amazed she ever was able to fall asleep.

"I miss my home" Kaiya said to herself. Then a thought dawned on her...the window! Her room was in the back of the house, and she was on the first floor. She could get out, figure out how to get these chains off, and go to the nearest village, then get word to the Riders of where she was. She raced over to the window and tried to push it up. It opened a small crack, but not even enough to get a fresh breeze in the room.

_It figures_ she thought, and collapsed on the bed, deciding to get more sleep, since she had nothing else to do.

* * *

Nicholas snuck back up towards his rooms right as the first rays of pre-dawn light shone through windows. Caden had been stubborn, but eventually the girls convinced him to stay, but Nicholas had a feeling he'd have to keep an eye on Caden for the next few days.

He reached the section of the palace where the king and queen slept. If he was lucky, he would slide into his room, and no one would know he had been out.

Apparently, luck wasn't on his side today.

"Nicholas?"

The squire froze, then quickly turned around. Queen Thayet was standing behind him, a look of curiosity and suspicion on her face.

"Um...hello your majesty" Nicholas said, with a rushed bow.

"What are you doing out this early?"

"What am I doing out this early?" Nicholas repeated "Well...um...you see..."

_I am not good at lying, expessially not under pressure, and not to royalty!_ he thought, then heard himself say "the library."

"The library?"

Nicholas decided to go with it "Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night, and I couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to finish up some of the...history work that King Jonathan had given me to work on, so I went down to the library to do it."

"So you have been awake in the library, studying all night?"

Nicholas didn't trust himself not to give the girls away, so he just nodded.

"Where is the work?"

"Um...well I...I guess I forgot it in my rush to get back to bed" Nicholas said "I'll just go get it."

"I can have a servant get it now, if you'd like."

"No, that's fine, I will get it. The servants would have to look for it. I know right where I was."

"Why didn't you just do it in your room in the first place?"

"Well, I was going to, but I didn't want to risk waking you up from your beauty rest...I mean, not that you need it, you are already the most beautiful woman in the kingdom...I mean, um..."

"It's alright Nicholas, thank you for the compliment" Thayet said "I think you were studying too hard. Go get the work, and get back to bed."

Nicholas bowed "Yes, your majesty" and quickly walked down the hall.

"Nicholas?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"The library is the other way" she said.

"The library?"

"Where you left your work. You said you were in the library, right?" Thayet said.

"Oh...right, the library...it's that way" Nicholas said, pointing down the hall "Thank you, your majesty, I guess I am just more exhausted than I thought."

As Thayet watched Nicholas head down the hall, she could help but think _That boy is up to something, I just don't know what.

* * *

_

Kel came back in from her glaive practice and a few rounds of fan toss. Dom came out of the room connected to theirs that the girls used as a room.

"Hey Kel, have you seen Kirsten or Carly? When I woke up, they weren't in their room."

"No. Maybe they are with Alanna and Raoul in training already, or down having breakfast."

Just then, there was a knock on the door to their room. Kel answered and saw Raoul and Alanna standing there.

"Hello Alanna, Hi Raoul" Kel said "Where are Kirsten and Carly?"

"You mean they aren't here?" Raoul asked.

"No" Dom said "We figured they had already left to meet you two."

"We haven't seen them this morning" Alanna said, "We went to see if they were in the squire's hall, but they weren't there either, so we decided they must be here."

"You don't think they were kidnapped too, do you?" Kel asked.

Dom shook his head "Both beds are made, and they have luggage missing. Besides, we would have heard the kidnappers break down the door, since the girls keep it locked all the time."

Alanna and Raoul exchanged glances, then said at the same time "They ran off."

"But why?" Dom said "They have never ran away before."

"Kaiya has never been kidnapped before either" Alanna pointed out "I thought something was going on with Kirsten.. She was being very quiet and secretive after Kaiya was taken...now we know why"

"You don't think they ran off after Kaiya, do you?"

"You went after refugees before, Kel. They are a lot like you" Raoul said "And let's not forget about how you were willing to repeat four years of page training when Lalasa was taken."

"But they promised King Jonathan they would stay behind."

"I really don't think the girls care about if they get penalized for this" Raoul said "They just want their sister."

Kel looked at Dom "We have to tell King Jonathan." Dom nodded.

"Come on, we'll go with you" Alanna said.

* * *

Kaiya woke up to someone gently shaking her, Dylan was standing over her "Breakfast is ready" he said.

Kaiya didn't respond. She glanced at the window, wondering if the fact the window was stuck had just been a dream.

Dylan saw where she was looking, and misunderstood her facial expression "I know it's a bit stuffy in here. That window has been sticking for almost seventeen years now."

"How long have you had this house?"

"It had belonged to your uncle, but he died without having a will, so Kaitlyn and I decided to keep it in the family. Then we were arrested. I'll fix it as soon as I can, but there are bigger repairs to be made first."

"This was our uncle's?"

Dylan nodded "This was your mother's room. The house looked a lot better back before we left to go to New Hope, but after being abandoned for almost sixteen years, it has developed a few...needs. Well come on, let's go eat."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas to all my reviewers If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays.

* * *

**Review Replies**

**LadyKnightSusan** You were right. Caden was helping, but it wasn't just him. I guess Caden helping was kinda obvious, since he and Kaiya are together. Hopefully, Nicholas was a bit more of a surprise. We'll find out exactly why he helped out next chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

**Megan Cooper**: Yummy! Fudge! I actually made fudge the same day I got your review...weird...but totally cool. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Cheeseycraziness**: Thayet would have been fun! I hadn't thought about that being a possiblity. Interesting choice. I am glad you liked the chapter. And, yeah, I love those sisters.

**AnkokuSama:** Neal, Raoul, and Alanna were all good guesses. And you were right. Alanna did think something was going on...she just wasn't fast enough to stop it. Yeah, more excitment is comming, though the really big excitment is a chapter or two away...maybe it is three...I need to go back and find out where the excitement comes in.

**Lady Knight Keladry**: Well, you were right about Caden...but that one was a bit obviosu I think. Caden and Kaiya are a thing, so of course he would help.

**SOPROL**: Stephan is a good guess. He would have been in the stable anyway, so I can see how you would have guessed that.


	14. They're gone!

**Chapter Thirteen:** They're gone

"What do you mean they are gone!" Jon had to fight to keep from snapping at Kel.

"She mean they packed their bags and left, Jon" Alanna said. In the corner George, who had been talking to Jon when they came in, looked over at Nicholas, who looked exhausted, trying to cover a yawn. When Nicholas caught George looking at him, he quickly pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Sir, might I get you something to drink?" Nicholas asked.

"Some wine" Jon said

Nicholas bowed, and walked over to grab the pitcher of wine, and a goblet. Then he walked over to Jonathan, and began pouring.

"How did they get out without anyone stopping them?" Jon said "How did they get supplies? They're not stupid. They won't just take off without the proper preparation"

"Which means they were preparing" Raoul said

"How did no one notice two girls taking massive amounts of supplies?"

"Careful planning?" George suggested

"What?" Jon asked

"This was obviously planned, and carefully, it was planned for a while, probably" George watched as Nicholas looked directly at him, a glimpse of fear appeared in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"How long is a while?" Jon asked

"A week or two...maybe more"

"I only told them not to go after her three weeks ago"

"Yet, neither one really wanted to agree did they?" George asked

"What are you hinting at George?" Alanna asked

"It's possible they started planning right after they promised to stay" George said "Probably, they had help in planning." he continued, and locked his gaze on Nicholas, who was looking everywhere except at George or Jon. His hands were shaking, and Nicholas was having a hard time holding the pitcher steady "More than likely, it was a friend who helped"

Jon followed George's gaze to his squire, but kept silent. George continued. "This friend probably disagreed with you Jon, and probably had tried to help convince you to change your mind"

"Nicholas, be careful!" Jon said

Nicholas-who had been locked on George after his comment about it being a friend who had disagreed with Jon who helped-had overfilled the goblet, and it was covering Jon's hand, the edge of his shirt, and his desk.

"Sir, I-I'm sorry. Let me get a rag and c-c-clean it up"

Nicholas went over to where servant left rags in case something like this happened. He quickly began cleaning the table while Jon pulled out a handkerchief and began drying off his hand, then used his Gift to clean his shirt.

"Maybe more than one friend helped" George said

The rag hit the pitcher, and sent it flying to the ground. Since the pitcher was glass, it shattered, staining the rug on the floor.

"Nicholas, are you feeling alright?" Jonathan asked, looking at his squire "Your pale and sweating, and you've never been clumsy. Do you need to go see Duke Baird?

"No, I'm fine. Really sir. Um...may I be excused for a minute?" He glanced at George. "I think some fresh air would help"

"Fresh air" George said, nodding "You mean, like out by the stables?"

"The stables?" Nicholas and Jon asked at the same time

"Kel, didn't you say Kirsten and Carly's horses are gone"

"That's right, I did" Kel said "And Kaiya's horse is missing"

"So the girls probably took their horses to go after Kaiya, and brought her horse along to give her something to ride on once they find her. Don't you think that would have been the wise thing for them to do, Nicolas?"

"I...I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Would you?" George returned the question to him

"Nicholas, you didn't have anything to do with the girls running off did you?" Jon asked

"N-no sir" Nicholas said

"Of course he didn't have anything to do with this Jon, he made a promise to you-wait, the promise was he wouldn't _go after_ Kaiya, not that he wouldn't help Carly and Kirsten go after her. And as king's squire, he just has to give your name, and the guards will believe you ordered him to tell them whatever he tells them to do"

"Nicholas, I am trusting you, and I expect you to be honest with me...did you have anything to do with this?"

"I can honestly tell you, your majesty, that I have no idea where Carly and Kirsten are"

"He didn't ask if you knew where the girls were, he asked if you had anything to do with them getting out" George pointed out

"Come to think of it" Thayet said "He was acting jumpy when I saw him coming into his room around dawn"

"Coming in?" Jon asked

"From the gallery" Nicholas said quickly, then realized what he had just said

"You told me you had been in the library" Thayet said "Were you lying to me?"

"Or are you lying now?" Jon asked

"Or" George said "Was he lying then _and_ is he still lying now?"

"I swear, I don't know anything about the girls plans! We were just told to get them past the guards at the gate...oops"

"We" George said calmly "as in more than one"

"What do you mean you helped them get past the guards at the gate?" Jon asked, his face turning red.

"Who helped you help the girls?" Kel asked

Nicholas sighed "The guy that likes Kaiya. The Rider"

"Which Rider?" Thayet asked, getting out of her seat

"Caden?" Kel asked

Nicholas nodded slowly.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Evin about borrowing one of his Riders momentarily" Thayet said, and walked out of the room

"Are you going to bring him here?" Jon asked

"No. I plan to talk to him one-on-one" Thayet said, a look of grim determination on her face

Jon watched as the door closed behind his wife "I sort of feel sorry for Caden, Thayet is not fun to deal with when she is like that" he turned to his squire "Nicholas, as your king, I order you to tell me where you were this morning, and it better be the truth"

Nicholas took a deep breath "It started about an hour after we left your a study once we found out about Kaiya. Kirsten came up to me and said she had no intention of keeping her promise. She was going after Kaiya, and she didn't care what she had to do to get it done. She told me if I was really her friend, I'd help her out. Sir, I already told you I really like her! What choice did I have but say yes"

"How about come to me, or Kel and Dom, or Alanna and George. Any one of us would have made sure she got the idea out of her head"

"By 'like her', you mean as a friend...right?" Dom asked, looking at Nicholas.

Nicholas avoided Dom's gaze and question "How would you have gotten the message through, your majesty? Simple orders to remain here didn't work"

"I would have used extra sword practices to get the message across" Alanna said "She would have been too tired to go after them"

"How did Caden get pulled in?" Kel asked

"Kirsten and I went up to him, and told him she was going after Kaiya. That's all it took to convince him to help. He almost left last night, but we convinced to get him to stay here."

"How did Carly get involved in it?" Raoul asked

"I'm not sure. She just showed up this morning and Kirsten said if she didn't let Carly come, Carly was going to wake up Kel and Dom and turn her in."

"Jon, as their knight-master and knight-mistress, Raoul and I have an obligation to go after our squires."

Jon thought about it for a minute "I suppose you do have to retrieve your squires"

"And since we would be out there, we might as well look for Kaiya" Alanna said in an almost cheery tone "Raoul takes the Third Own with him everywhere, so Dom will be going, and Kel will probably go crazy here alone. Do you want to be responsible for a crazy knight? Now if we are going to look for Kaiya, it is only fair that her group of Riders come with us, so if we find her, she can get strait back to work as a Rider"

"I hate it when you make me change my mind, Lioness" Jon said "Alright, fine. You, Raoul, Kel, Dom, one group of Riders and one _squad_ of the Own can go, but that is it."

"What of Kel's squire, Daniel?" Alanna asked "She is suppose to instruct him"

"Lady Keledry, your squire may go too. Go pack your bags. You can all leave in three days. You four are dismissed"

Kel, Dom, Alanna, George, and Raoul left. Nicholas tried to slip into the mix.

"I don't recall dismissing you, squire" Jon said coldly "Come back here, I think you and I need to have a little chat"

* * *

Kaiya sighed. She was so bored here. There was no one she wanted to talk to, nothing to read, and with her arms bound, she couldn't practice her weaponry. Not that it matter much anyway. She had been searched when she entered this house, and had all her weapons,exce[t her fan, taken away. She remembered the journal, and pulled it out of the trunk. She figured it was better than nothing. 

_Dear Journal,_

What could she write about? There wasn't much here to describe, and nothing she really wanted to talk about. No wait, that wasn't true. She could write letters to people back home, and that just might keep her sane. Might.

She crossed out the word Journal and put instead...

_Dear Kirsten and Carly,_

_I miss you two so much, in case no one at the palace could figure it out, I was ambushed. I did a little eavesdropping, and it turned out to be a group of men hired by our birthfather. We had yet to decide who to choose, and now, I think that answer is obvious.

* * *

_"Let's set up camp here" Carly said to Kirsten "It's getting too dark to see"

"But by now, Alanna and Raoul might be on the road, looking for us"

"So we'll never sleep?" Carly asked "That will make their job much easier, because we won't have enough energy to fight them, and our horses won't have the energy to outrun them. If we stop here, we can set up came in the woods, off the road. I hear water, which means the horses can be free to graze and drink"

"Carly-"

"Kirsten! What are we planning on doing once we find Kaiya? Our birthfather isn't just going to hand her over. If we are to get away from him, we need ourselves and our horses to be energized" 

Kirsten looked like she was thinking hard about it

"You know what I am saying makes sense" Carly said

"But if Alanna and Raoul get to us before we get to Kaiya-"

"Then at least we tried" Carly said "But think about it, how many different forks in the road did we pass?"

"I lost count"

"Exactly, and we covered our trail the entire way, so their are no hoof prints for them to follow. That means that for every time we had to stop, _they_ have to stop and think about which road to take, and what are the chances of them taking the _exact same route_?"

"I suppose your right" Kirsten said "Just like we don't know which way our birthfather took Kaiya, they don't know which way we took"

"So, please? Can we just rest here?"

Kirsten sighed "Alright, I suppose we can rest"

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Cheeseycraziness**: Yeah, the fluff is fun...I just decided to pass on it this chapter...I'm glad the lack of fluffiness didn't make you hate the chapter!

**SOPROL** Thank you for catching the mistake in the previous chapter...that is the problem that comes of me editing my own stories...I see what it is suppose to say, not what it really says. If you catch anything else in this chapter or later ones (even though I am doing several re-reads of each chapter trying to catch mistakes) please let me know. I fixed the mistake in the last chapter as soon as I got your review. I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**abyssgirl** I'm glad you found the idea behind this story interesting...I hope you enjoy the rest of the story

**Lady Knight Keladry** Cool, so I was able to surprise someone...I had been trying to do that. Thanks for the review!


	15. Reunited

**Author's Apology:** I am so sorry it took so long to update! I have been very busy, and I have finals starting soon...reviews would really be appriciated, it would be a nice break from the stress of finals. My first on is in TWO DAYS! Ugh! Stupid Chemistry teacher!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Reunited**

It had been two months of endless traveling for Kirsten and Carly. The past week of it had been filled with bone-chilling winds and buckets of rain, thunder, and lightning. The girls had recently found an Inn to stay in, and were in dry clothes with cups of steaming tea in their hands.

"Kirsten, we have been out here for months. Don't you think it's time we ask for directions back to the palace? We can plead for Jon's mercy, and he can contact Raoul and Alanna, they can make us feel miserable for defying orders, and we can get back to our lives."

"I can't believe what I am hearing!" Kirsten said "A 15-year old squire who is acting like a court lady!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!" Kirsten snapped "Your giving up. Well, fine, if you want to go back, if you want to turn your back on your own blood, go ask the Innkeeper, but I'm not giving up." Kirsten turned away, so her back was to Carly.

"Kirsten, I didn't mean it like that" Carly said "You know I hate the rain, and that I get really grumpy when I'm cold or wet...right now, I'm both."

"You and Alanna would have been perfect for each other" Kirsten said "She hates the cold and rain too."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Are you in or out?" Kirsten said.

"I came this far didn't I?" Carly asked.

"Yeah" Kirsten said, turning back around to face her sister.

"I just wish we had a way of knowing where she was" Carly said "If the gods could just grant us one small sign to show us that they care about us finding our sister..."

Just then, two ruff voices were heard "I can't wait to get the brats two sisters here"

"Yeah, then she might stop moping around"

"What were their names?"

"How am I suppose to know? They are both squires. One for the Lioness, one for the Giant Killer"

"What is with women these days, thinking that they can just take over and do a man's job"

"A man's job? Why I ought to..." Kirsten said

"No!" Carly grabbed her "Don't you get it? They work for our birthfather! If we go out there now, we're going to be in the same boat as Kaiya"

"What are we going to do?"

Carly opened the door a crack

"...Come on, let's get back to the house, we have to leave early tomorrow" one of the men said

"They are going back to Kaiya, come on, let's follow them" Carly said, grabbing their two cloaks, and heading out the door "Keep your face hidden"

"Ok...hey Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"When we find a temple, remind me to stop there and thank whatever god or goddess it is dedicated to"

* * *

_My dearest Caden,_

_I wish I could send this letter to you. I have been eavesdropping on my birthfather again, and I have found out that he plans to ambush Carly and Kirsten soon too. He is sending men out tomorrow to get them. I can only hope that Alanna and Raoul will be able to keep an eye on them. I wish I knew if someone was coming for me. They wouldn't just abandon me, would they? I know that if you really meant it when you told me I was special to you, you wouldn't have abandoned me. You haven't forgotten about me have you? Moved on to another girl perhaps? That is part of what fills my nightmares. That, and nightmares of my sisters getting caught and trapped here with me, or Kel and Dom forgetting about us. After all, we aren't really their children, why should they come after us. I really have given up hope._

_Love,_

_Kaiya_

Kaiya looked down at the letter she had written in the journal. What if nobody came looking for her? Kel and Dom didn't have to, they weren't her real parents. There were plenty of Rider trainees who could take her place in a year or two, so the Riders didn't need her. Kirsten and Carly were busy with squire training, and Caden...well, he was handsome, and smart, and funny. He could find a new girl to court easily.

The girls feet were tired by the time the men stopped. The house they stopped at was in horrible condition, the girls had trouble believing anyone would go in there.

"Were is Kaiya do you think?" Carly asked "This house is only one floor"

"Unless there is a basement and she is stuck in there"

"Well, I see windows, so let's peek in each one and see if we can find her"

Kaiya looked up as her bedroom door opened. Dylan walked in

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

"It is when he is a bastard who tears me away from my family"

"I am your family. And when your sisters get here, then this family will be whole again"

"You just don't get it do you?" Kaiya said "You aren't our father! We may share blood, but that is where our relationship ends! Where were you when one of us was scared, or hurt? Where were you when we were sick?"

"Stop it" Dylan said "I couldn't help the fact that I was stuck in a working camp for your whole life!"

"You were the one who decided to commit treason" Kaiya retorted "According to what you told us, mom wanted to back out of the mission when she discovered she was pregnant with us! You and our uncle wanted to keep going!"

"Kaiya, I told you to be quiet"

"If you had listened to our birth mother, you would have gotten to raise us, but then we wouldn't have known Kel and Dom. Where would we be if you had gotten to raise us? Would we have learned anything valuable? Or would we have just grown up thinking it was alright to commit treason?"

"I told you to shut up!" Dylan grabbed her by the chains that bound her wrists together, and pulled her closer to him, his hand was raised as if he was ready to slap her. As he did so, the chains pulled tighter and tighter on Kaiya's wrist, until finally, she heard a faint pop and lost all feeling in her left wrist. Dylan heard the pop too, and a look of horror came over his face.

"Kaiya, are you alright?" Dylan asked "I am sorry, I didn't mean to pull that hard"

"I think my wrist is broken, but these chains keep me from being able to check, so I don't know" Kaiya snapped.

Dylan pulled out a key from his pocket and quickly took off the chains. When they fell off her wrists, she felt her Gift rush back to her use. Her wrist was purple and already beginning to swell. She sent dome of her magic into it, and winced

"It's broken alright" Kaiya said

"Can't you heal it?"

"No" Kaiya said "Our gifts are weaker than our mother's was. We can only heal minor injuries and illnesses, and we can only ease the pain, but I can't fix something like a broken bone"

"Kaiya, come on out into the main room. There is a village nearby, I'll have someone go get a healer"

"No! Just stay away from me and leave me alone. You have done enough" Kaiya snapped

"You stay here, I'll go and find a healer and bring them back heal to you"

Dylan left in a hurry, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kirsten and Carly had had no luck with finding Kaiya so far. They had seen four or five poorly dressed men, and had two or three times when they were almost spotted by their birthfather.

"This is the last window, let's hope she's here"

The girls peered in, and saw their sister sitting on a bed. Her wrist was swollen badly, and she looked like she was trying to keep from screaming in pain as her Gift flowed through the wrist

Carly tapped on the window. Kaiya jumped, then turned to look at the window. Her facial expression turned from fear to confusion and then to joy. Carly and Kirsten waved at her through the glass. Kaiya ran to the table in her room, grabbed a journal and a quill, dipped it in ink, and wrote something on it. She held the book open to the page

_Hi! I've missed you guys so much! How did you find me?_

The girls started talking, but Kaiya remained looking confused. She wrote more

_I can't hear you. The glass is blocking you out, and the window is stuck, so I can't open it._

Carly turned to Kirsten "She can't hear us. How are we going to communicate to her?"

"I don't know" Kirsten said "But the other thing is how are we going to get her out"

Carly turned to the window and gently touched her wrist, then, with a questioning look on her face, pointed to Kaiya

_My wrist?_

Carly nodded

_It's broken. By our birthfather, complete accident though. He's gone to get a healer._

"Broken!" Carly exclaimed.

Kirsten covered her mouth "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves"

"Back to the big problem...how do we get her out?" Carly asked once Kirsten removed her hand

Kirsten thought for a moment "I bet if you slipped your knife on one side, and I slipped my knife on the other side, we could open it by separating whatever it is that is making it stick"

"Let's try it" Carly said. The girls pulled out their knives and motioned for Kaiya to back up

* * *

(Twenty Minutes later)

Carly and Kirsten motioned for Kaiya to carefully try lifting the window. She cautiously came close, and the window slowly came open with a loud screeching sound.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Kirsten said "We'll stop off at a healer and get your wrist taken care of Kaiya"

Kaiya climbed out of the window just as her door opened

"Hey!"

"Run!" Kaiya said, and jumped out of the window

The girls took off in a run, and two men jumped after them. One of the men tackled Kirsten. She wrestled with him for a while, and he ended up grabbing her and started pulling her inside. Kirsten, fought and ended up twisting her arm he had grabbed, while hitting him between the legs with her knee. The man let go of her and swore loudly as the girls took off

"Kirsten, are you ok?" Kaiya asked

"I'm fine Carly, my arm hurts a bit, but I'm sure it is nothing"

"Where did you learn that trick with the knife?"

"It's an old thieves trick taught to me by George" Kirsten said "You know, there are a lot of uses for knives"

"You'll have to be sure to show us them later" Carly said "Right now, let's go get back to our horses and get Kaiya to a healer"

* * *

(In town-visiting a healer)

"Kel may not be here" Kirsten informed Kaiya "But her rule of fighting healers stands, and we both have our fans with us"

"So do I" Kaiya said "It was the only weapon our birthfather let me keep"

"He probably didn't think it was a weapon" Carly said

"Just so you two know, if either of you hit me, I'll hit back" Kaiya said

"Alright now" the healer, a young woman with blonde hair said "I need you to be perfectly still and not fight me while I do this"

* * *

(Meanwhile-Back at Dylan's house)

"Surely I misheard you" Dylan's voice was deadly low "I could have sworn you just said that Kaiya was missing"

"Well, not missing exactly" one of the men who served as a sentry to the house said "She escaped"

"And how did she do that?" Dylan demanded

"She had help from two girls who looked exactly like her"

"Her sisters?"

"Quite possibly" the sentry said

"Her sisters got in the house, and yet you couldn't catch them!" Dylan yelled

"Oh, they never go _in_ the house, they helped the first girl out her bedroom window"

"That window sticks"

The sentry shrugged "They got it to un-stick"

Dylan took several deep breaths "I'm going after then, and you better hope I find them, because if I don't, you will be very sorry"

* * *

(At sunset)

The three girls were a pitiful sight on the road. All three of them were obviously tired.

"Maybe we should just set up a camp and rest for a while" Kaiya said

"We're too close to where our birth father is." Kirsten argued "He is desperate to have us. We need to ride for a few days, and then we can rest for a while"

"I don't think we'll be doing much riding right now" Carly said

"Why not?" Kaiya asked

"Look around you"

Slowly out of the shelters of the trees, poorly dressed men came out of hiding. Some had long swords, others carried axes or maces, and a few were archers.

"Damn, we are not in a good spot" Kaiya said "These are bandits. None of us have much energy, and we are dangerously outnumbered"

"Yer right lass, and we've got more men than this" one bandit said "So, if you don't put up a fight, we'll kill you quick and make it as painless as possible"

"And if we _do_ put up a fight?" Kaiya asked weakly

"Then it will be a slow, agonizingly painful death for the three of you" the bandit said "Either way, you will not make it"

"Well, I don't know about you two, but if I'm going to die, I'm going to put up a good fight" Carly said

"Me too" Kaiya said

"Me three" Kirsten said

"Wrong answer" the bandit said. He smiled, showing he was missing several teeth and those few teeth that were still there were rotting, and lunged into an attack

The fight couldn't have been going on for more than 20 minutes when Kirsten's sword went flying out of hand. She looked around for her sisters. Carly was about two feet away, also disarmed. Kirsten saw a deep gash in the side of her leg, which was bleeding heavily and forcing her to walk with a limp. Kaiya and the horses were nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the bandit who had disarmed her, and saw he was smiling at her with his crooked, yellow-teeth smile. Slowly, the bandits closed in on her and Carly. Once the girls had no where to run to, the leader came forward. He pulled out his sword, which was starting to rust

"Foolish" he said. He rested the sword on the tip of Carly's neck. A second bandit raised his sword, which was completely rusted, and rested it's point on Kirsten's neck "That was very foolish. Now, which one of you dies first?"

* * *

**Reviewer's Choice:**

_Should the girls charge Dylan with kidnapping?_

_

* * *

_

**Reveiw Reply**

**Cheeseycraziness**:** Yep. Someone was in trouble**

**Lady Knight Keladry**: **Yeah, Nicholas is a bad liar. I based him off me, only I'm not quite that bad. I can go say...a good five minutes **

**before I have to admit to someone that I lied.**

**SOPROL**:** I'm glad I didn't have any mistakes...and I am glad you liked the last chapter!**


	16. Rescued

**PARTY TIME!** Sorry it took so long to update, but I have kind of been celebrating the end of finals by doing absolutely nothing! Yay nothingness! (Author starts doing a happy dance and all her readers look at her like she is insane, 'cause she really can't dance. Author clears her thought and continues) Anyway...her is the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter:**

_The fight couldn't have been going on for more than 20 minutes when Kirsten's sword went flying out of hand. She looked around for her sisters. Carly was about two feet away, also disarmed. Kirsten saw a deep gash in the side of her leg, which was bleeding heavily and forcing her to walk with a limp. Kaiya and the horses were nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the bandit who had disarmed her, and saw he was smiling at her with his crooked, yellow-teeth smile. Slowly, the bandits closed in on her and Carly. Once the girls had no where to run to, the leader came forward. He pulled out his sword, which was starting to rust _

_"Foolish" he said. He rested the sword on the tip of Carly's neck. A second bandit raised his sword, which was completely rusted, and rested it's point on Kirsten's neck "That was very foolish. Now, which one of you dies first?"

* * *

_

**Chapter Fifteen: Rescued**

Carly nudged Kirsten, and fingered her shukusen. Kirsten's fingers brushed against her own Yamani fan. She got an idea.

"Would you really kill us?" Kirsten said in the perfect impression of a court lady "We're noble girls. Why kill us, when you can kidnap us and use us for ransom?"

"No noble-born lasses can fight like you did"

"But we are noble girls. If you would just lower your sword so we could reach our fans, we would show you. Our fiefdom's coat-of-arms was placed on our fans"

The leader lowered his sword, and the other bandit followed his lead "Let me see"

The girls grabbed their shukusens and opened them carefully, so the sunlight wouldn't reflect off the steel edge.

"See?" Kirsten said, pointing to the crest in the center of the fan "We are from New Hope. Ran by Baroness Keledry and Baron Domitan"

"Isn't Baroness Keledry that knight who risked Traitor's Hill for a bunch of refugees?"

"Yes she is, but she is also our mother" Carly said "Now, if she was willing to go to Traitor's Hill for refugees, how far do you think she'll go for her own daughters?"

"Although, she is probably furious with us for running away" Kirsten said

"Lord Raoul is probably furious too" Carly said

"How does the Giant-Killer fit into this?" The bandit asked

"I'm Raoul and his wife's godschild" Carly said

"They will all be very eager to have us back so they can lecture us and probably send a few punishments our way" Carly said "So eager, they would probably pay any amount of ransom, no matter how ridiculously high."

"Imagine, you and all your bandits could live like kings for a year." Kirsten said

"But, you're going to kill us, so what's the point in trying to imagine something that will never happen" Carly said, in a hopeless tone

"Yes, that's true" Kirsten said, in an equally as helpless tone "Just, please make the killing fast, we don't do well with pain"

"Now wait a minute, let's think about this rationally. You said we'd live like kings for a year huh?"

"Oh, at least a year" Carly said "Probably more"

The leader seemed to think about this for a moment, which was all the time the girls needed. The leader howled in pain as Kirsten's fan cut through his wrist. His hand, which was still clutching the sword, fell to the ground. Carly went for a second bandit, and cut a gash in his arm from his elbow to his wrist. He fell back and started tearing his dirty, tattered clothes to make a bandage. A bandit brought his sword down on Carly, who used her fan to block it. A look of shock came over the man's face when his sword hit solid metal

"Haven't you heard?" Carly asked in a casual tone "Steel-edged fans are the highest fashion these days"

The girls kept cutting down bandits that got close enough. Eventually, Carly closed her fan and started using it as a bashing tool. She ended up knocking six men unconscious. Soon, the girls were down to just a few men, and both were exhausted, Suddenly, a fresh line of bandits arrived from the forest.

"Damn it!" Carly said "I don't think we can fight much longer"

The next sound they heard was the sound a many hoof beats. The girls and bandits looked up and saw Alanna, Raoul, and Evin leading a small army that was a mixture of Own members and Riders.

Alanna, Raoul, and Evin rode up to the girls, letting the Own and Riders take care of the bandits. Raoul and Alanna helped their squires on the back of their horses.

"Where is Kaiya? Had you found her yet?" Evin asked

"She was with us at the start of the fight, but we got separated" Kirsten said

"Kirsten! Carly!" Tobe rode up to them on Peachblossom, and hugged the girlswhile they remained in the saddles of Alanna and Raoul's mounts "Thank the gods we found you. Kel and Dom have been frantic."

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked his squire

Carly nodded "A few cuts and bruises, and a gash in my leg, but other than that, I'm fine"

"Alanna, can you look at her leg and then at my arm? I think I sprained it"

"I will take care of healings back at the camp" Alanna said

"Evin! Lady Alanna!" Everyone turned to where the Rider had spoken. The Riders and Own had done a good job. Most of the bandits were either dead or wounded to the point where they wouldn't be getting anywhere soon. The members of the Own and maybe a Rider or two were chasing the last few bandits away.

"What is it Eva?" Evin called

"It's Kaiya! She needs some healing, and fast!"

Evin, Tobe, Alanna, Raoul, Kirsten, and Carly raced off to where the Riders were gathering. The Riders quickly made a path for them. Kirsten and Carly nearly froze as they got a good look at their sister. She was unconscious, and had three arrows in her side, with lots of blood pouring out of the wound. A fourth and fifth arrow had hit her shoulder. Her white cotton shirt was slowly turning crimson.

"Kirsten, start taking the arrows out, _carefully_" Alanna said

"Help her out Carly" Raoul said

"You too, Tobe." Evin said "The quicker the arrows are out, the quicker Alanna can heal her"

Carly and Kirsten jumped off Alanna and Raoul's horse, Carly gasping in pain as she pushed a lot of pressure onto her injured leg. Tobe practically flew off Peachblossom. Caden kneeled down next to Kaiya's body as Carly, Kirsten, and Tobe began pulling arrows out. He began to stroke her hair, and kept it out of her face.

_Just hold on, Kaiya_ he thought _You're in good hands, just hold on_

Alanna grabbed her healer's bag out of Darkmoon's saddlebag, and knelt down next to her squire, her hands a bright violet.

* * *

The minutes passed by slowly, and it felt like years had gone by before Alanna looked up. 

"I have her stabilized. Let's get her back to camp, I'll be able to do more there"

"We can put her with me on Peachblossom" Tobe said

"Kirsten, you'll ride with me" Alanna said

"And you'll ride with me, Carly"

Tobe mounted Peachblossom, and then Alanna, Raoul, Caden, Eva, Kirsten, and Carly all carefully lifted Kaiya's body up into the saddle. Tobe wrapped an arm securely around her. Eva, Alanna, Caden, Tobe, Kirsten and Carly noticed she had almost no color in her face.

* * *

(Back at Dylan's house) 

Dylan weakly collapsed in his chair as he thought about what had happened.

FLASHBACK

_The last few rays of sunlight were slowly dying, and Dylan still hadn't found the girls. He was about to turn back when he heard the sound of swords nearby. Wondering who could be fighting at a time this close to dark, he went to investigate..._

_...and he stumbled across a group of bandits fighting three young teenage girls...his teenage girls! Dylan wanted to jump into the fight and help them, but remained where he was, as he was unarmed. Instead, he took this moment to see how good his daughters were at fighting. As Kaiya-he knew it was Kaiya only because of the clothes she was wearing-was the closest to his hiding place, he watched her._

_She was an excellent swordsman, leaving Dylan to wonder how she had gotten a sword. Her sword had been left with the rest of her Rider's gear, back in the barracks at the palace. The way she dodged her opponent's sword, and used her own sword to strike back was so graceful it almost seemed like she was dancing, not fighting._

_A rustle in the trees across from Kaiya caught his attention, and Dylan saw an archer hiding in the trees. His bow was set and aimed...at Kaiya!_

_With a sick feeling in his stomach, Dylan watched as the arrow flew, and hit Kaiya in the shoulder. Kaiya gasped and doubled over. The bandit took the oppertunity of his oppenent not looking to look around He grinned when he saw the archer, and waved at him before leaving Kaiya._

_Kaiya began trying to locate where the arrow had come from, and the archer sent a second arrow-this one into her side. She stumbled forward a bit, but got her balance back. Dylan wanted to just shout out to her, and tell her where the bandit was, but he couldn't find his voice. He helplessly watched as a third arrow sunk deep into her side. By this point, Kaiya was on the ground, panting. Dylan had a feeling she was going to stay down. A second arrow to her shoulder was all it took to confirm this fear. He saw the archer get ready to shoot again, but then, what seemed to be a thousand hoof beats sounded, and Dylan turned in his hiding place. Lady Alanna, Sir Raoul, and another man Dylan didn't recognize came riding up at a full gallop, leading a small army that was a mixture of the King's Own and the Queen's Riders._

_Dylan decided the girls would be taken care of now, and quickly left his hiding place. If the area was searched for bandits, he didn't want to be caught. Kaiya had been right, when he had taken her from the barracks, he had kidnapped her, and he wasn't about to be arrested again._

_

* * *

_**REVIEW REPLY**

**imakeladrygirl**I'm glad you like the chapter! And that is very reasonable as to why he should be charged. I like the way you suggested it. Some of the other reviewers were just plan merciless towards Dylan in their reviews!

**Cheeseycraziness** Hmm...charge him and then let him go...that is a really good idea! Thanks! Glad you like the chapter

**LadyKnightSusan** You know, you and SOPROL were the only two who really showed no mercy for Dylan...but that is fine with me because it is fun to read reviews like that...just as long as you keep talking nicely about my story, I don't care if you want to hate the characters! Hmm...exile him to Galla huh? I'll keep that in mind...

**SOPROL: **Don't you think sending him to rot somewhere might be just a little harsh? Oh well, LadyKnightSusan suggested I exile him to Galla, so...I don't know, maybe it's not too harsh.


	17. Camp

**Chapter Sixteen: Camp**

"How did you guys know we were nearby?" Kirsten asked.

"Your two horses arrived at our camp, and the fear was plain enough in their eyes" Alanna answered "Tobe talked to them, and they told him where you were."

"Where is dad...I mean, Dom?" Carly asked "I don't see him."

"He's back with Kel and her squire at the camp, along with a few other men. We had just began setting up camp when your horses arrived.

Soon they arrived at the camp. Carly and Kirsten sniffed the air.

"At last, real food" Kirsten said.

"Healings and baths first" Alanna told them sternly "Then lectures, and then you can have food and climb into bed."

"Can we change the order?" Carly said "How about healing, food, baths, bed, then lectures in the morning.

"I was thinking healings, food, baths, beds, and we forget about the lectures" Kirsten said.

"Nice try" Alanna said.

"Very nice try" a man said.

"George!" Kirsten said. George helped her out of Alanna's saddle, then did the same for Alanna.

"You two lasses are going to have headaches by the time you get to climb into bed" George informed them "There is a line of people waiting to see you."

"Lady Keledry! Captain Domitan" Daniel came running over to them with Kel and Dom not far behind.

"Did you find Kaiya yet?" Kel asked.

Tobe cleared his throat, and both Kel and Dom's faces grew pale as they saw Kaiya's limp form in Tobe's arms.

"What happened?" Dom asked.

"Three arrows in her side, two in her shoulder" Alanna said "I have her stabilized, and I need to see to these two. Get her on a bed in a tent, and I'll see to her again once I am done with them."

"I'll get her in a tent" Dom said.

"Daniel, go help him" Kel said to her squire.

Daniel bowed, and helped Dom carefully move Kaiya.

"Be careful" Alanna said "She has lost a lot of blood."

"I'll go with them lass" George said.

"I'll set up a tent for you two" Kel said. looking at Kirsten and Carly "Then the three of us are going to have a long talk."

"We expected as much" Carly said.

* * *

"Ouch! Alanna, that stings...a lot" Kirsten winced as her knight-mistress' Gift flowed through her wrist. 

"Your lucky I am only making it sting as much as I am. I can make it much worse...would you like to find out just how much it can hurt?"

"No" Kirsten said quickly.

"Then stop complaining. It's only a sprain, but it's a bad sprain."

"I told you should have had the healer take a look at that" Carly said from a log that was right next to where Alanna was healing Kirsten's arm. "But no...you said it wasn't serious, you said we should see to Kaiya's broke arm, you said if we stuck around too long, our birthfather would find us, you said-"

"Isn't Raoul suppose to be yelling at you?" Kirsten said coldly.

"He doesn't know I have been healed yet" Carly said.

"Hey Raoul! I'm done with your squire, and now she is distracting me from healing mine!" Alanna yelled.

Raoul came out of his tent "Carly, get in here."

"Ha ha-Ouch! Alanna!"

"If I hear one more complaint, I am going to let you really see what stinging feels like."

"Is this part of my punishment or something?" Kirsten asked.

Alanna locked her gaze with Kirsten "No, this isn't part of your punishment. Had you stayed at the palace like you promised Jon you would, you wouldn't have gotten hurt, if you hadn't gotten hurt, I wouldn't have anything to heal."

"But after all the stories you told me about when you went against Jon, how can you expect me not to follow the example you set-Ow!" Kirsten winced "If this isn't punishment, why does it have to sting at all? I've hurt myself worse than this, and it never stung when Meathead-OW!!!!" Kirsten shrieked loudly enough to wake the dead, and a string of curses came out of Kirsten's mouth.

"I warned you" Alanna said "And another thing, my stories were completely different circumstances from yours. Jon and I are best friends."

"And were lovers at one point. OW! Forget it, I'll just let the rest of my wrist heal naturally."

"I'm almost done, so hold still."

"Alanna, I couldn't just stay at the palace, Kaiya is my sister."

"You shouldn't have promised Jon then."

"He wouldn't have let us leave! Besides, what if it was your twin brother, Thom, who had been in danger. Would you have just sat around and done nothing? You should understand more than anyone what kind of place Carly and I were in"

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Carly and Kirsten were in front of Kel and Dom. Kel was so upset with the girls, she didn't even bother using her Yamani Training. 

"I don't suppose either of you thought of how worried Dom and I were when we found you two weren't in bed!" Kel yelled "Kaiya had just been kidnapped, and Dylan had threatened to take you two as well!"

"We didn't mean to scare anyone" Carly said "We're sorry."

"Oh well, if your sorry, that just changes everything, doesn't it!" Kel demanded "Sometime sorry isn't enough girls. You two realize what you did was treason, don't you? King Jonathan could do any number of things to you...including send you to Traitor's Hill."

"He could have done any number of things to you when you went after the refugees! And that was during war!" Kirsten said "At least we did it during a time of peace!"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up?" Kel demanded "It was completely different."

"We didn't have a choice" Kirsten said "She's our sister."

"Don't give me that, you had plenty of choices!" Kel snapped "And what is this we heard about Bandits?"

"A small group of bandits cornered us" Carly said.

"How small?" Dom asked.

"A couple hundred" Carly answered.

"A couple-you call that small!" Kel snapped.

Just then, Raoul walked into the tent "Kel, if your just a bit louder, all of Scanra will hear you."

"I don't really care at this moment" Kel said.

"Come on Kel, let's go for a ride and you can calm down."

"I don't want to go for a ride" Kel said.

"Go Kel" Dom said "I'll finish up dealing wit the girls."

Kel shot one more glare at the girls "Fine, let's go."

"Dom, we are sorry that we ran off."

Dom sighed "I know you are. But Kel is right, sometimes sorry isn't enough. Kaiya is in critical condition right now, and all three of you could easily have been killed. Do you realize that?"

The girls nodded.

"Look, Kel isn't really as mad with you as she seems, she was just worried sick."

"We didn't mean to cause this much trouble" Carly said "We just wanted our sister back, and at the rate King Jonathan was going at, it would have been years before we got her.

"Do me a favor" Dom said "The next time you see King Jonathan, he'll be demanding an explanation...leave that last part out of it"

* * *

Just like George promised, the girls had headaches by the time they went to get some sleep. They protested going to sleep, saying they wanted to be with Kaiya. But Alanna said they wouldn't be able to do anything and would be much more useful if they just got themselves better 

"Besides" Alanna had said, looking at Kirsten "You and I are going to be having some intense sword practices for a while, and the sooner you get better, the soon we start. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish"

"How intense Alanna?" Kirsten said

"You'll find out" Alanna smiled evilly "Kel, Dom, Raoul, make sure these two get in bed and stay there" with that, Alanna had walked off to the tent Dom had placed Kaiya in.

"You should be resting anyway, it will store up energy that you'll need as my personal fencing partner"

"Wait, what! Personal fencing partner?" Carly asked

"I told you that when you and I talked in my tent"

"I didn't think you were serious, I thought you were just trying to get an apology out of me"

"Well, I was serious. For one moth"

"A _month_" Carly said

"A month. Day or Night, whenever I just feel like fencing, you will be my partner"

"But sir-" Carly started to protest

"Don't argue, squire" Raoul said in his Commander voice

"You have the entire Own's sympathies Carly" Dom said "We've all been his personal fencing partners, but it has only been for one match"

"Alright, fine, we'll go to bed now" Kirsten said "But once we have rested, and if Alanna and Raoul aren't punishing us, can we sit with Kaiya?"

"I'll ask Alanna when I get a chance" Kel promised "Now both of you go to bed.

* * *

It had been two weeks, and nothing in Kaiya's condition had changed. Alanna was draining herself, but Kaiya didn't seem to improve, so she had written to Neal, and said they needed another healer. Neal came down and was at their campsite in about a week. 

Carly and Kirsten were out serving their punishments with Alanna and Raoul one day when Kel walked over.

"Weapons down!" Kel called, Alanna, Raoul, Kirsten, and Carly lowered their weapons

"There is someone here to see Kirsten and Carly, and I think they should see him right away"

"Who is he?" Carly asked

"Come with me, you'll see" Kel said. Carly and Kirsten dismounted and followed Kel to the front of the camp, where they saw Dylan with Dom.

"Go away" Kirsten snapped

"Wait" Carly said

Kirsten pulled Carly out of earshot "What are you doing?"

"Let's just hear what he has to say"

"No! He kidnapped Kaiya. It's his fault she is unconscious"

"You know that if we hadn't gone after her it wouldn't have happened because there would have been no bandits"

"If he hadn't kidnapped her, we wouldn't have gone after her"

"We'll give him two minutes to explain himself"

"Why should we?"

"Would you rather go back to dueling with Alanna and Raoul? Once he leaves, that is what we are going back to"

Kirsten glanced at her knight-mistress and her birthfather "Alright. He has two minutes."

The girls walked back over.

"What do you want?" Kirsten said.

"Nice, Kirsten."

"I said I'd listen, I never said I would be polite."

He held out a sword and two knives "When I brought Kaiya to my house, I had her stripped of all weapons, so I am returning them to her."

"She's not in a position where she can accept them" Kirsten said "She has been unconscious for two weeks now."

"What! She's still unconscious?"

"How did you know she was unconscious?"

"I saw the archer who shot her" Dylan said "Is she alright?"

"She's not dead, if that's what you mean. That's all we know, and it is all we'll know until she wakes up."

"Can I see her?" Dylan said "I don't care if she is unconscious."

"Follow me" Alanna said, coming up behind the girls with Raoul, Dom, and Kel.

* * *

Dylan nearly fainted when he saw Kaiya. She looked so pale 

_Like Kaitlyn, right before she died...gods no! Don't let that happen! She can't die!_

"Have there been any improvements?"

"No" Kel said

"Are you going back to the capital?"

"Not until Kaiya wakes up" Alanna said

"When you go back, I want to go with you" Dylan said

"Good" Alanna said "Because we recently got orders from King Jonathan, and he is very interested in seeing you"

"I figured he might be, that's why I didn't stick around when I saw you coming to the girls' aide."

"By coming with us, you make it very easy for us to charge you with kidnapping. More than likely, you'll end up in some dungeon or back in the mines where you started" Kirsten said "Which, in my opinion, is where you belong"

"Kirsten!" Kel snapped

Kirsten looked back at Kel "I'm not apologizing"

"Yes you are" Kel said

"No, I'm not" Kirsten said

"It's fine, Lady Knight Keledry. I don't deserve an apology. If anything, I should be making one" Dylan said "You're right, Kirsten. I do deserve the mines again or a dungeon cell"

* * *

(A week later) 

"Carly, look!" Kaiya said

Kirsten and Carly were watching Kaiya. Carly looked where Kirsten pointed and a huge smile appeared on her face

Kaiya's eyes were flickering, and slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked around for a minutes, and saw her sisters before smiling

"Don't you have anything better to do than watch me sleep?" she asked, her voice just a low whisper, but she managed a small smile on her face.

Carly and Kirsten hugged Kaiya tightly, before Kirsten jumped up and ran outside "Kaiya's awake! Kel, Dom, Alanna, Neal, Tobe! Kaiya is awake again!"

* * *

**Review Reply**

Megan Cooper: Exile has been mentioned as a possible fate, but this is the first time I have heard of having him killed. I'm glad you like the story, I hope you enjoy this update.

**AnkokuSama:** Sorry that it was kind of long. This one is long too, but I think they get shorter. I could have cut this chapter down, but where I cut it, it would have made a really short chapter for the next one. Like a really short one. I'm glad the length didn't make you hate this chapter.

**Cheeseycraziness** I love the faith you have in my characters, and it turned out you were right, Kaiya was fine (but, of course, I knew that since I wrote it before I got your review) I am glad you are enjoying this chapter.

**SOPROL** So? How was that installment? It was a mine he was sent to, not a farm, but whatever, I knew what you meant, so it's all good. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoyed this one. 


	18. I'm Fine!

**Chapter Seventeen:** **I'm Fine!**

The day Kaiya woke up, Carly and Kirsten were walking around getting some fresh air while Alanna and Neal looked Kaiya over.

"Carly? Kirsten? Can you come in here for a minute?" Kel asked. She stood inside a nearby tent, and held the tent flap open open.

The two girls entered the tent. Ever since Alanna and Raoul had found them and Kel had exploded at them, the girls had put as much distance between themselves and Kel. They had never seen her that mad.

"Girls, I know it's a little late for it, but I owe both of you an apology."

"For what Kel?" Carly asked.

"For making you two scared of me."

"We weren't-" Kirsten began, but Kel held up a hand, and she closed her mouth.

"I know you girls have been avoiding me" Kel said "And I know it is because I lost it with the two of you after Alanna and Raoul found you. I threw my Yamani Training right out the window...or, as the case may be, tent flap."

"We understand Kel, you had a right to be angry."

"The thing is, when I didn't know where you were, I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't concentrate on anything except you. I know you aren't my daughters by birth, but I don't care. You two, Kaiya, and Tobe just as important to me as Ilane, Cleon, Piers, and Lalasa are. When I first saw that you were alright, I was praising every god and goddess I have ever heard of. I didn't know if I should kill you for scaring me so much, or if I should have hugged you both and never have let go out of fear of loosing you two again."

"Kel, this apology isn't needed."

"Yes it is" Kel said "Now I need to know that you understand that I was never actually mad with you."

"We know Kel, Dom explained it to us after you left to get some air" Carly said.

"We'll forgive you for scaring us if you'll forgive us for scaring you."

Kel smiled "Deal. Come here girls."

The girls walked forward, and Kel wrapped them up into a big hug "I don't know what I would do if I had lost you two-or if I had lost Kaiya." Kel said "As far as I am concerned-even if you choose to let Dylan be your guardian, you are always going to be my daughters."

* * *

Three days after Kaiya woke up, Carly came in to find her fighting with Alanna, Kirsten, and Neal. Kirsten was standing in the tent, but leaving herself out of the argument.

"Alanna, I know, as a healer, you want me to have all my energy back before you let me ride or work out...but as a fellow warrior you have to let me get back to training!"

"Until I consider you strong enough, you are a patient and Neal and I are your healers. What we say goes."

"Meathead, help me out!" Kaiya said.

"Not after you called me Meathead" Neal said.

"Fine, I'm sorry Neal, now will you help me?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"Because I side with Alanna. You-"

"Don't you dare say it" Kaiya growled.

"You aren't strong enough yet."

"Yes I am!"

"Fighting a healer are you Kaiya? What would Kel say?" Carly said.

"I am not fighting a healer. I am fighting Kirsten's knight-mistress and Meathead. And I wouldn't be fighting them if they would let me go back to training. I'm fine!" Kaiya said "Alanna and Meathead are just being stubborn"

"So are you" Kirsten pointed out

"It's not the same for me" Kaiya said "I'm right, they aren't"

"Carly, why don't you go get Kel, she can help us solve this" Neal said

"Kel will take their side!" Kaiya said "Get Caden or Evin or one of the other Riders"

"I'll get a group together, ok? We'll let a group of people in the camp decide" Carly asked

"Fine" Kaiya said

* * *

Five minutes later, Alanna, George, Neal, Kel, Dom, Raoul, Evin, Tobe, Carly, Kirsten, Caden, and Eva were in the tent with Kaiya. Alanna and Neal said they didn't believe Kaiya was ready for training yet.

"She lost a lot of blood when she was wounded" Alanna said

"She only woke up three days ago" Neal had added "She was unconscious for three weeks, and she is suppose to have regained enough energy to keep up with the Riders in three days?"

Next, Kaiya told them she _was_ ready for training, and she was more than capable of going back to training.

"I am already far enough behind with over three weeks, plus the two months before Kirsten and Carly found me that I was being kept from training." Kaiya argued "I'm going to be rusty and out of shape if I stay in bed too much longer. Trust me, I know my own body. I am fine and ready to train again"

"Move then" Neal said

"What?"

"If your fine, prove it by moving. Walk outside without holding on to anybody."

"Fine, I will" Kaiya said

Alanna and Neal helped her out of bed and outside. They stayed right next to her while she got her self stable.

"Caden, come over here and be ready to catch her if she falls" Alanna said

"Just make sure you don't help her" Neal said "She has to do walk on her own"

"Sure" Caden said

"That's very thoughtful of you Caden" Kaiya said "But I won't fall"

"OK Kaiya, prove Neal and I wrong" Alanna said

"Fine, I will" Kaiya said, and she slowly started walking. She felt really dizzy, but shook it off, determined to prove Alanna and Neal wrong. She took about ten steps forward, then turned around to face everyone

"See?" Kaiya said, I _am_ fine"

"Walk back here" Alanna instructed

Kaiya took about a half step, and then collapsed. Caden quickly grabbed her

"Are you alright?" he whispered urgently

"Yeah, I'm fine. She whispered back, then raising her voice saw Alanna and Neal could hear, she said "That doesn't count! There was...a hole in the ground, I stumbled in it. It could have happened to anyone!"

Alanna and Evin walked over to where they were "This ground is completely level, there isn't a hole in sight" Alanna informed Kaiya

"Caden, help her back inside the tent and into bed" Evin said

"No! I can do it! Just let me try again and-" Kaiya said

"Not another word out of you" Alanna said

Caden helped Kaiya get her balance back, and helped walk her back into the tent

"Well?" Alanna asked once they were back in the tent "She thinks she's right, we _know_ we're right, and you all saw her yourselves, what do you think?"

"I side with Alanna and Neal" George said

"Alanna is your wife, that isn't fair! Of course you side with her!" Kaiya said

"I side with Alanna and Meathead" Kel said

"So do I" Dom said

"What!"

"Will everyone stop calling me Meathead!" Neal said

"No, it's fun" Dom said.

"Alanna and Neal are trained healers" Kel told Kaiya said "You aren't"

"You couldn't even walk without falling, and you expect us to believe you can ride, carry a weapon, and fight?" Dom said

"There was a hole!" Kaiya said

"There was not" Alanna said "Raoul? What do you say?"

"I agree with you and Neal"

"Favoritism!" Kaiya accused "Raoul and Alanna are good friends!"

"I agree with Alanna and Neal" Evin said

"But Evin-" Kaiya said

"You heard me Kaiya" Evin said

"I agree with Alanna and Neal" Carly said

"Me too" Kirsten said

"Me three" Tobe

Kaiya glared at her sisters and Tobe. If looks could kill, all three of them would have died right then and there.

"Caden? Eva?" Neal asked

"I agree with Sir Nealan and Lady Alanna" Eva said

"Me too, sorry Kaiya" Caden said

"Traitors" Kaiya snapped

"Even if they had sided with you, it still would have been ten votes against three votes." Alanna said

"If I had missed almost three months of training when I was a trainee, I would have been kicked out, and it would have been because Buri, Sarge, Onua and Queen Thayet would have known it would have been impossible for me to keep up. I would have had to start training all over!"

"If you had missed that much training, the trainees would already be in their trail year with a group" Evin said "You would have started over with a new bunch of trainees anyway"

"I know Sarge, Buri, and Thayet really well" Alanna said "If they were here, they would side with Neal and I"

"So would my father" Neal said

"No they wouldn't, they would have understood my side...well, Duke Baird wouldn't have sided with me until I explained everything to him, but _then_ he would have sided with me."

"Should we ask them?" Alanna asked, pulling out a mirror that was glowing in purple fire "Neal, you talk to your father, I'll talk to Jon, Thayet, Buri, and Sarge"

"King Jonathan doesn't get a say in this!" Kaiya said

"Yes he does" Alanna said "Hey, Jon...are you busy?"

"Just doing paperwork with Gary, why?"

"We need your opinion on something...we also need Sarge, Thayet, Onua, and Buri's opinions"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am sorry to make it known that, as one of my fabulous reviewers. **AnkokuSama**, pointed out in a review for the last chapter, this story is starting to wind down. Do not fear, however! I am already considering a new story to take place when they are knights (or Riders, in Kaiya's case)... if there is anything you'd like to see in the next story, I am still in the planning stage, and in need of ideas, so send them my way in a review! And I'll let you know, I do plan for them to have their own adventure, so if you have ideas for that, I would love to see them.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**doms celestial artemis** I'm glad that you liked the last chapter. Yeah, I realized after you got the review that it was jousting with Raoul that scares people, thanks for pointing that out to me. I had meant jousting. When I get a chance, I''ll go back and fix that little mistake. Thanks for pointing that out.

**imakeladrygirl** I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I guess that it was a little harsh to jump strait to punishing them. I hadn't thought of that. It was because of your review that I added the part with Kel apologizing, so that is dedicated to you, hopefully you enjoyed that part. Oh, and my reviewers' opinions are more then just humble opinions, and it is there suggestions that CREATE this story's fabulousness! So thank you for being honest about that, and don't hold back on more advice like it!

**Cheeseycraziness:** I'm not sure what to take from you not having an opinion, if it is good or bad,. I depend on my reviewers' opinions! Oh well, I have had times when I don't have an opinion of stories, so I understand.

**SOPROL:** I am glad you liked the last chapter, and again, I am sorry about the length. In a chapter or two, however, there will be a really short filler chapter, so (shrug) that is the best I can offer you.

**AnkokuSama:** Yeah, you are right, this story is winding down. There are only about five or six chapters left. I'm glad you still liked it.

**Megan Cooper:** I am glad you liked the last chapter! And Dylan will meet his fate soon enough in the story, so stay tuned to see what happens to him!


	19. Outvoted

**Chapter Eighteen:** Outvoted

Jon called for pages to get Buri, Thayet, and Sarge. While they were waiting, they turned to Neal and Duke Baird's conversation

"...so you see dad, Kaiya is being pig-headed, and as Chief Healer of the Realms..."

"You thought she might listen to my input?"

"Exactly"

"Only if he tells me what I want to hear!" Kaiya yelled, so Baird would hear her "OW! Kel!"

Kel had hit Kaiya over the head with her fan.

"Kaiya, is it true that you lost a lot of blood"

"No...OW!" Kaiya said as Kel hit her again "Ok, so yes, it is true"

"And you were unconscious for three weeks?"

Kaiya looked carefully at the fan Kel had in her hand before answering "Yes"

"And that you just woke up three days ago?"

"Yes"

"And that when you tried walking, you stumbled?"

"There was a-" Kaiay looked as Kel raised her fan, and Kirsten and Carly both pulled theirs out "-I mean, yes, it is true" the three fans were lowered

"Then I agree with my son and Alanna" Baird said

"Thanks dad. Tell Yuki and the kids hi for me" Neal said

"Tell them yourself, they are all here" Baird said. He walked over and soon everyone in the tent could see Yuki being surrounded by their five children: 12-year old Kari, who was a page; 11 year old Baird, who was also a page; 9-year old Jazzelle, who wanted to go to the university next year, and the six year old twins, Darien and Jaita. In Yuki's arms, was a small little baby carefully wrapped up.

"Hi dad!" the kids called and waved. Once they calmed down, Yuki smiled "Neal, hurry home so you can meet your newest daughter, Emi"

"I will my Yamani Blossom" Neal said and broke the magical connection.

Alanna was telling Jon, Thayet, Buri, and Sarge what the scenario was with Kaiya, and then asked for their input

"I agree with you and Sir Nealan, Alanna" Jon said

"His vote doesn't count!" Kaiya announced

"Yes it does" Alanna said

"I agree with you too, Alanna" Thayet's voice said

"So do I, Alanna" Onua's voice said

"Me too" Buri voice said

"Same here" Sarge voice said

"Not fair!" Kaiya said

"I told you they would side with us" Alanna said

Kaiya grumbled "I'm going to train, and that is that, I don't care what people say, I'm doing it!"

"Let me make you reconsider that, Kaiya" Thayet said "As queen and Commander of the Riders, I am ordering you to not train until you have returned to the palace and Duke Baird has said you can train. You can ride, but that is it. If you fight or even practice with a weapon, you will answer directly to me, understand?"

"But-"

"My decision is final" Thayet said

"Yes, your majesty"

"Caden, remember, you have two weeks of helping the stable boys with the Rider's stables when you return-both for trainees and full Riders"

"I remembered, your majesty" Caden said. Alanna broke the connection to her and Jon

"What did you do to get two weeks of stable duty?" Kaiya asked

"I helped your sisters get out so they could find you, then as soon as I got assigned it, King Jonathan let us come look for you and your sisters."

"He wanted to risk his job and come after you"

"You were willing to risk your job?" Kaiya said

"Yes" Caden said smiling.

"Aw...how sweet" Kaiya said "Come here"

Caden obeyed, and Kaiya kissed him "That was for being willing to risk your job to find me" then she hit him over the head

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being willing to risk your job to find me!" Kaiya said "Are you crazy! What would you have done if you had lost your job! Do you realize how guilty that would have made me! YOU WOULD HAVE LOST YOUR JOB FOR ME!"

"What about your sisters! They are at risk of loosing their _lives_"

"I know, and I soon as I can reach them, I plan to hit both of them over the head even harder than I hit you"

"What happened to Nicholas? Did Jon find out he was involved?" Kirsten asked

"Nicholas' conscience got the better of him" Caden said "He confessed and turned both of us in the day you left"

"How much trouble was he in?" Kirsten asked

"I'm not sure" Caden said

"Jon had been furious when he found out" Alanna said "I heard the whole story later on"

"I want to hear it!" Kaiya said

"Caden, why don't you tell it" Alanna said

* * *

Flashback 

_Caden and Nicholas helped sneak Kaiya and Carly to the gate, where they were stopped by the guards_

"_What are you four doing out this late?"_

"_We're seeing them off" Nicholas said, pointing to himself and Caden "They have official business for the crown"_

"_What business?"_

"_Top secret, that is why they are leaving when everyone is in bed, so no one knows they left. King Jonathan asked me to have you allow them to leave"_

"_He did, did he?" one guard said_

"_Look at my badge, I'm King Jonathan's squire. If my word isn't enough, here is a note from him"_

_The guard took the note "This is his personal stationary, and that is the royal seal" the guard broke the seal and read the note, and handed it back to him "Everything seems to be in order, pass through"_

"_We were going to see them off as far as the city" Nicholas said_

"_Fine" the guard said with a nod_

_Once the four of them were out of earshot, Kirsten turned to look at Nicholas "King Jonathan would never have let us go, what does that letter say?"_

_Nicholas gave her the letter, and she read it_

**To whichever guard it may apply,**

"_Wow, very official" Kirsten said_

"_Thank you"_

**My young squire has been asked to see off those involved with a very important mission for me. Allow them to pass**

_Kirsten looked at the signature "How did you get Jon to sign this?"_

"_I didn't" Nicholas said "I forged it. When he was in a council meeting a few days ago, I snuck into his office and took a piece of stationary. I wrote the note, forged his signature, folded it, and sealed it."_

"_Good forgery" Kirsten said "But how did you know that Carly would be coming with me?"_

_"She is your triplet. You do everything together. I forged two notes, and the other one was just in case you did end up going alone"_

_"How close did you get to being caught?"_

_"King Jonathan came in just after I closed the door to his study that was connected to his room, and I snuck out his room while he was in his office with Prime Minister Gary of Naxen"_

"_Where was Queen Thayet?"_

"_I have no idea, but I was very lucky she didn't come in while I was in there" Nicholas said_

"_You're right, you were" Carly said_

"_Thank you for helping us" Kirsten said. She kissed him on the cheek "We'll go on alone from here, and we'll pay you back, we promise"_

End Flashback

* * *

(The following day) 

Kaiya sat in the sun watching as Evin ran the Riders through a drill after lunch. She sighed wistfully, longing to be with her co-workers with a sword in one hand and her pony's reins in the other.

"Wishing you were out there with them?"

Kaiya turned around quickly, reaching for the knife that wasn't there. Kel had taken all her weapons to-as she had put it- 'remove the temptation'. She relaxed when she saw the speaker was Dylan

"Oh" Kaiya said, and turned back to look at the Riders.

"Did I scare you?" he asked

"No, I just hadn't heard you, and when you spoke, instinct took over." Kaiya said

"Mind if I join you?"

Kaiya motioned for him to sit.

"Thanks" he said, and sat down next to her in the grass "So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Miss being out there with the Riders"

"I miss being useful, and having something to do" she replied "All of us are very active"

"You'll be back with them in no time...if you listen to Lady Alanna and Sir Nealan"

Kaiya turned to look at him "Well look at you, sounding like a parent"

"Should I get use to sounding like one?" he asked

"Maybe" Kaiya said

"Well look at us. We're sitting together talking like a father and daughter" he gave her a small smile. She returned it. "What are my chances of having a conversation like this with Kirsten and Carly?"

"You're chances with Carly are slim, but they are there."

"And Kirsten?"

"Don't even attempt it until I have gotten back into the work as a Rider and have come back from a trip with an amazing story for her...that is, if you value your life"

"Not much reason to value it" Dylan said "My best friend has been dead for sixteen years and my wife has been dead almost nine months. You girls don't really need a guardian, and if you don't chose me-" he shrugged "More than likely, I'll be back in the mines serving the year I was forgiven after your mother died."

The two sat in silence for a while before Dylan turned and touched Kaiya's hand "I'm sorry"

She turned to look at him "For what?"

"For everything I have done in the last nine months. I know you three where living a good life, and then I came in and turned it upside down" Dylan said "I am sorry you girls have to choose between me or Dom and Kel, I am sorry I kidnapped you, I am sorry I broke your wrist the day your sisters freed you, and I'm sorry you have to watch your co-workers train while you are on royal command to not train as well"

"That last two parts aren't your fault. If I hadn't gotten you riled up, you wouldn't have pulled on my chains and you wouldn't have broken my wrists."

"And how is it not my fault you are here instead of there?" Dylan asked "If I hadn't of kidnapped you, Kirsten and Carly wouldn't have had to help you get away, and you wouldn't have had to face the bandits"

"There is no guarantee of that"

"Kirsten thinks there is. She thinks all that has gone wrong in the last nine months is my fault"

"No she doesn't" Kaiya said "I know her"

"I heard her blame me. While you were still unconscious. I came by to return your weapons, and Carly had to remind her that if she didn't let me explain why I was at the camp, she'd have to go back to practicing with Alanna. If she hadn't said that, Kirsten never would have talk to me"

"Well, I don't blame you for making me sit out here" Kaiya said

"Who do you blame? And don't say Lady Alanna and Sir Nealan, they are just doing their jobs as your healers"

"I blame myself"

Dylan looked at her, startled "What?"

"If I had been a better swordswoman-"

"Stop it right there" Dylan said "You were amazing with your sword. I saw you, I was just too scared to help. Don't ever doubt your ability with a sword, young lady. Do you understand me?"

Kaiya looked at him, and smiled "You sure know how to jump into a fatherly tone pretty quickly. No one ever used a tone like that with me except for Dom...no, wait...Tobe used it once when I was 12"

"What happened?"

"I punched him and told him he wasn't dad...I mean, well, I had said dad, but I didn't know about you so-"

"I know what you meant" Dylan said

"So, did you mean it when you said I was a good swordswoman?"

"Yes, I did" Dylan said "I didn't believe woman could fight until I saw you fight"

"Yes well, women can do anything men can do, and we can do it while looking sexy"

Dylan looked at her "Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you just say the word 'sexy' in front of me?"

"Yes" Kaiya said "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes! I may not have raised you, but no teenager I helped create gets to use the term sexy around me"

"You're as bad as Dom" Kaiya said

"Seeing as you like Dom, I'll take that as a complement"

"Ok, so you don't like the word sexy" Kaiya said "How about if I phrase it the way Carly says it"

"How does she say it?" Dylan asked nevousley

"When a man uses a sword, it is just a man with a sharp, pointy thing. When a woman uses a sword, it is art."

"Yes, I prefer Carly's version. Use that version around me" Dylan said, laughing at the thought of a squire referring to a sword as 'a sharp, pointy thing'

* * *

**Review Replies**

**SOPROL**- I swear, next chapter will be short. I have already written it, and it is short! I am glad you still like it, even with the long chapters.

**AnkokuSama**-You want romance? I think I can do that. Stay tuned for it!

**Cheeseycraziness**- Yeah, sorry about the whole chapter being about her arguing. I haddn't meant for it to happen...I think when I was writing,

I saw the length and stoppped without thinking.


	20. A talk with the dead

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank **Cheeseycraziness **and** SOPROL**, who were my only reviewers. Thanks guys! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen:** A talk with the dead

(A few days later)

Dylan was walking through camp when he heard talking coming from the tent Kel and Dom shared.

"…we already told you, Kaiya" Kel said "We are not going to let you go against the orders of Queen Thayet.

"She said no practicing until you were cleared by Uncle Baird" Dom said

"What Quen Thayet doesn't know, won't hurt me"

"Don't you mean 'won't hurt _her_?

Dylan peeked into the tent, and saw Kaiya shrug "That too"

Kel's hands found the way to her hips "Kaiya…"

"I know…I know…you and Dom won't let me break a royal order if you can help it"

"And that won't change" Dom said "We'll be leaving for the capital tomorrow, then it's not too long until you can have Uncle Baird allow you to train"

Kaiya huffed "fine. But I am completely bored"

Dom kissed her on top of her head "We are only enforcing the law because we love you and don't want to see you get in trouble for directly defying an order"

"I know. I love you too daddy"

"Well, I am going for a ride, you want to join me?" Kel asked Kaiya

"Yeah, I guess so"

Dylan quickly got away from the tent flap and acted like he hadn't been listening

"Good afternoon, Dylan!" Kel called and waved. Kaiya smiled at Dylan. Ever since Kaiya and Dylan had had a chance to sit down and talk, she had started to get along with him. It was hard, but Dylan managed a small smile, and walked back to his tent.

* * *

_"I love you too daddy"_

Dylan couldn't forget those words as he paced around in his tent. But what ate at him the most was the emotion behind them-pure love. She had called him Dom for the longest time now, and when she _did_ call him dad, she was quick to correct herself. That time she had called him _daddy_"

He thought back to what Kaiya had said before her sisters helped her escape _"Where were you when one of us was scared, or hurt? Where were you when we were sick?"_

He hadn't been there. Not for when they were sick or injured, not when they were scared, not when they were being teased, not for Midwinters or birthdays...

"Neither of us were" a voice said from behind him...an old familiar voice. Dylan spun around

"Kaitlyn?"

The ghost nodded

"Hey, don't forget me" a second ghost appeared next to Kaitlyn

"Riley!" Dyaln said "What are you two doing here?"

"Being a best friend and wife you don't want to listen to" Kaitlyn said, a guilty look on her face.

"Why?"

"We were talking in the Realm of the Dead, and I got to thinking..." Kaitlyn said

"Oh no" Dylan said with a smile

"You're lucky I'm a ghost, so I can't slap you" Kaitlyn said, but with a smile of her own

"So...what were you thinking about?"

"I think you should give up" Kaitlyn said

"Give up...you mean, give up _custody_?"

Kaitlyn nodded. Dylan turned to Riley's ghost "And you agree, don't you?"

Riley nodded "I watched them while you were both alive. Lady Keledry and Captain Domitan are really good for them. They are strict parents, but gentle when the girls cause trouble and they know children will be children and will have fun while causing trouble"

"They did get a lot of love, even you saw that" Kaitlyn said

"You two think I should give up my children?" Dylan asked

"_Our children_" Kaitlyn corrected "But, yes, we do"

"They are my only family left"

"That is why you get visitation rights" Riley said "Maybe when you finish with that abandoned dump I had, you can have the girls come over for a family visit"

Dylan turned his back to the two ghost "I hate it when you two make sense"

A ghostly white hand appeared on his shoulder "We're sorry Dylan, mama made us come up here, we wanted to have her tell you"

"What does she think? About me giving the girls to Lady Keledry and Domitan?"

"She says that is where they belong" Kaitlyn said

"If I give up, what is stopping King Jonathan from sending back to the mines for the year I was forgiven...if not more time?"

Kaitlyn's ghost went through Dylan, and came face-to-face with her husband "Is that why you want them? Because you don't want to have to go back to the mines? I thought you were doing it for _me_ I thought you were doing it because it was my last request"

"Well...I was, I mean, I still am, but-"

Kaitlyn's ghost disappeared before he could explain. Riley shook his ghostly white head "I know what you meant, Dylan. But you did a horrible job in wording it...you never did have a way with words"

"Except when I proposed to your sister" Dylan smiled "I had a _wonderful_ way with words then"

The ghost glared at Dylan

"What? She wouldn't have said yes if I hadn't had a bad way with words"

"She would have married you even if you had said nothing…you got her pregnant, remember!"

Dylan gave his best friend a small smile "Riley, you know that if it wasn't that Kaitlyn was your younger sister, you would have been thrilled"

For a second, Dylan was glad that Riley was a ghost, so he couldn't kill him, until Riley started laughing "You're right, I would have been clapping you on the back" he said, and smiled "Look, keep the girls, or give them up, it's your choice in the end." The ghost disappeared, and Dylan was along again. He sat down on the cot in his tent. His late wife and brother-in-law had given him a lot to think about.

* * *

**Review Reply**

**Cheeseycraziness:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. Yeah...I liked Kaiya's version better, but I thought to myself 'if I said something like that to my dad, he would go crazy'. So, I invented a "father approoved" saying if you want to call it that.

**SOPROL:** I am glad you liked the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing when Queen Thayet used her power to make Kaiya not train, so I am glad you enjoyed it.


	21. Home

**Author's Note:** What is with only two reviewers? Is my story that bad, and 

**SOPROL** and **Cheeseycraziness** just haven't told me yet? Oh well, I guess I know who my LOYAL reviewers are, Thanks for the reviews

**SOPROL** and **CheeseycrazinessSOPROL** and **Cheeseycraziness**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: **Home

(Weeks later-In Corus)

Finally, everyone rode into the Lower City of Corus. From where they were, they could see the castle. Kirsten and Carly shared a glance with each other

"Can we just postpone our meeting with Jon?" Kirsten asked

"Yeah" Carly said "We can stay in an inn...say for a week or two"

"Come on you chickens" Alanna said "Jon said to get you to him with all deliberate speed"

"We can use deliberate speed" Carly said "Why not go deliberately _slow_?"

Kel looked up at Raoul "She's been with you for a year, and she is already spending too much time with you"

"I taught her well" Raoul said "Carly, as your knight master, I order you to stop stalling, and get up to Jon"

"Kirsten, as your knight-mistress, I order the same thing"

"But-" the girls began to protest. Raoul and Alanna glared at them

"Come on Kirsten, let's go" Carly said

"Why are you backing down?" Kirsten asked

"Raoul never glares, but he just did, so he means business" Carly said, and turned to Raoul "Choose battleground and enemy when you have a chance to win, right sir?"

"Right" Raoul said

* * *

On their way to King Jonathan's private study, the group ran into Ilane

"Hey mom, hi dad, Hi Carly and Kirsten...Kaiya!" Ilane hugged Kaiya tightly

"Hey Ilane" Kaiya said

"Ilane, could you find King Jonathan for us?" Kel asked "Tell him Carly and Kirsten and Kaiya are back and in his private office"

"You really don't have to, though" Kirsten said "I am sure you are very busy as you are a page and your free time is probably already-"

Alanna covered her squire's mouth.

"Have I ever told you that you talk to much?" she asked. Kirsten paused to think for a minute, then nodded

"I'll go find him" Ilane said

"Traitor" Carly said while Kirsten mumbled it from behind Alanna's hand

* * *

Kirsten and Carly were sitting down, waiting for King Jonathan.

"Why do I feel like I did when we were pages and we had just gotten into a fight and are about to see the training master, only about ten times worse?" Carly asked

Just then, the door to Jon's study opened and Jonathan, Thayet, and Nicholas came in. Kirsten, Kaiya, and Carly jumped to their feet and bowed to Jon.

"Welcome back girls" Jon said "Kaiya, how are you?"

"Sore, sire, but that's the worse of it. I plan to go see Duke Baird so he can say I can go back to Rider's training after this meeting"

"You aren't in trouble for running off after promising me to stay behind, if you want to go now, you are dismissed"

"But I thought we were discussing custody here too" Kaiya said

"We'll wait until you return to discuss custody" Jon promised

Kaiya bowed "Yes, sir" She walked to the door, and opened it, but instead of walking out, turned to look at Jon "You can't punish them too much, sir"

Jon raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"I know that they defied direct orders, but they were just trying to help me in the only way they could, so you can't punish them too much" Kaiya said "And Nicholas was just trying to do what you taught him...listen to what your heart says is right"

Jon looked at Nicholas "I did teach you that, didn't I?"

"Yes sire, you did"

"I'll keep that in mind, Kaiya" Jon promised

Thayet smiled "I assume you are going to say something in Caden's defense?"

"Later, your majesty? In private? My defense includes some information that some people in this room don't know yet"

Thayet nodded, and Kaiya walked out closing the door behind her.

"I hope you two realize how lucky you are she spoke on you behalf just now. She has saved you from a lot of trouble"

"We are sure of it" Carly said

"Well? Do either have anything to say?"

"Besides our utmost, sincere apologies?" Carly asked

"Sir, it was my fault Carly, Nicholas, and Caden all got pulled into this" Kirsten said "I had heard through the grapevine that Caden wanted to help Kaiya, and I had also heard that Nicholas liked me, so I played on those emotions to get them to help"

"How did Carly get pulled in?"

"She woke up when I was packing to leave, and she wanted to tell Kel and Dom, to stop me. But I told her it would be turning her back on her blood if she did. It was low, I know, but I was desperate"

"Besides Jon" Alanna said, with a small smile "They were just keeping the tradition alive"

"What tradition?" Jon asked, eyes on his Champion

"The tradition of Lady Knights going against orders" Alanna said "They broke a promise to you, and Kel went into Scanra to save her refugees, and I...well lets just say I should have been hung on Traitor's Hill a long time ago"

"They aren't knights yet, though, so it doesn't count" Jon said "And, no girls, that was not an invitation for you to commit treason once you become knights"

"Wait, so we can still be knights? You aren't kicking us out of training?"

"No, I'm not" Jon said "Don't get me wrong, I considered it, but I thought against it when I thought hard"

"But we're not free to go are we?" Carly asked

"Not even close" Jon said "Sit down, and make yourself comfortable"

* * *

Five minutes later, Kaiya came back in a bad mood and announced she was allowed to go back to training...in one week. Alanna, Raoul, Dylan, Kel, Dom, Jon, Thayet, Caden, Nicholas, and the triplets were all crowed comfortably into the room.

"Ok, everyone knows why we are here" Jon said "Kirsten, Carly, and Kaiya, would you three stand?" The girls obeyed.

"You were given six months to think about who you wanted to have custody over you, were you not?" The girls nodded

"They didn't use too much of it thinking though" Alanna said

Jon ignored the comment "Have you girls reached a decision?"

"Yes, we have" Kaiya said

"State your choice" Jon said

Kaiya hesitated and looked at Kirsten and Carly, who nodded

"We choose-" Kaiya began

"Wait" Dylan said quickly "I have something important to say"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehe! I am evil aren't I? Well, not really because you'll find out next chapter who gets custody. By the way, it's not to late to cast a vote for who wins this custody battle...or to restate or change your earlier votes.

* * *

**Reviewers Reply**

**SOPROL**: I am sorry that there wasn't much to the last chapter. But it becomes very important in Chapter 21 (which will be my next update). I am glad you liked the last chapter anyway.

**Cheeseycraziness:** Yeah, I didn't give you mut to review to did I? Hopefully there is more for this story. I wasn't going to do that last chapter, but then I made it important for the next chapter I will update (Chapter 21)


	22. Choices

**Last Chapter: **_"Ok, everyone knows why we are here" Jon said "Kirsten, Carly, and Kaiya, would you three stand?" The girls obeyed._

_"You were given six months to think about who you wanted to have custody over you, were you not?" The girls nodded_

_"They didn't use too much of it thinking though" Alanna said_

_Jon ignored the comment "Have you girls reached a decision?"_

_"Yes, we have" Kaiya said_

_"State your choice, please" Jon said_

_Kaiya hesitated and looked at Kirsten and Carly, who nodded _

_"We choose-" Kaiya began_

_"Wait" Dylan said quickly "I have something important to say"

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Choices

Everyone looked at Dylan and he cleared his throat "I have been watching the girls for these past months, and I have seen how they were raised. They have learned love, discipline, and responsibility. Kel and Dom taught them that. They had someone who they could depend on when they were scared or hurt or sick. That someone was either Kel or Dom. They grew up in a safe and loving home. That home was New Hope. They got a chance to live out impossible dreams. Those dreams were made available for them because of Kel and Dom. I have seen them, and I know that Kaitlyn and I could never have made them as great of people as they are if we had raised them. So, girls, I hope you will be happy with Kel and Dom, they did a great job with you three already, and I have seen the love and trust you have in them. You three belong with them"

"What are you saying?" Dom asked

"I give up. The girls are yours." Dylan said "If I was the kind of man who deserved to call myself their guardian, I should have had faith that they would choose me on their own if they wanted to be with me"

"That's right, you should have" Kirsten said "You had stood a chance, before you kidnapped Kaiya"

"So, you are fine with us being with Kel and Dom?" Carly asked

"Fine with it? No. That will take some time" Dylan said "But I do know it is what is best for you...and I do want rights to visit you three whenever I want. That is, if I don't spend the rest of my life in a cell or a mine for kidnapping Kaiya"

"Well, it looks like your decision was made, but what were you girls going to say" Jon asked

Kaiya smiled at Dylan "We had chosen Kel and Dom anyway, so your statement just makes things easier for us"

"Just out of curiosity, why did you choose them?" Jon asked

"Because with Dylan we have a man who we share blood with, but we don't really know that well." Kirsten said "But with Kel and Dom, we have a mother, a father, two sisters, and three brothers that we know really well and love and trust. Plus grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. We also have a sister-in-law and a nephew"

"Also, our home is at New Hope, with all our friends" Carly said

"Speaking of friends" Kaiya said, walking over to Caden, and held his hand "Dom-I mean dad-My...friend, Caden has a question to ask you"

Nicholas walked over and took Kirsten's hand "I have a question for you too, sir" Kirsten looked at Nicholas with surprise.

"Now?" Kirsten asked

"Now" Nicholas said

"Both of you?" Dom asked

"You didn't see this coming?" Kel asked smiling

"You did?" Dom asked

"Yes"

Dom sighed "Alright, go ahead"

Caden took a deep breath "Captain Domitan, I love your daughter, Kaiya, very much. She is smart, intelligent, brave, and you and Lady Knight Keledry did a wonderful job raising her. She respects you both very much, which is why I would now like to ask you for your permission to court Kaiya"

Dom looked at Caden carefully, and avoided Kaiya's hopeful gaze "How long did you rehearse that little speech for?"

"A long time, sir"

"At least your honest" Dom said "Can you give me a good reason to say yes?"

"Dad..." Kaiya said

"Quiet Kaiya" Dom said "If he really loves you, it should be easy enough for him to get me to agree"

"Not when you're as stubborn as a mule" Kaiya grumbled

"Kaiya, show him some respect, he is your legal guardian now" Caden said "And I do have a reason sir"

"Let me hear it"

"I was willing to go after Kaiya when I knew I could be dismissed from the Riders for doing so. I loved Kaiya so much, that I didn't care what happened to me if it met having us be together"

"If you had been dismissed, what would you have done?" Dom said

"I would have found work somewhere sir, I wouldn't have stopped looking until I had a job" Caden said "There is nothing I wouldn't do to save Kaiya...except kill a member of the royal family"

"Good, because if I found out you killed a member of royalty to save me, I would have had to kill you" Kaiya said "Nothing personal, it's just that is the law"

Dom looked him over carefully again "I am having a really hard time saying no, because I can't figure out anything to hold against you"

"So we have your blessing?" Kaiya asked

Dom smiled at Kaiya "Yes, you have my blessing" he said, then he turned to Caden "If you hurt her, you'll answer to me"

"Actually sir, I don't think I would"

Dom raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Caden continued "If I hurt Kaiya, I'd kill myself, and that isn't if she, her sisters, and everyone else in our Riders Group didn't beat me to it"

Dom laughed "That's true. Alright Kirsten, your...friend's turn"

Nicholas stepped forward "Sir, I love Kirsten with all my heart, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her or to keep her happy. I would treat her with the kind respect reserved for a queen. This is why I ask for your permission to court her."

"You really think of Kirsten as a queen?" Dom asked

"Yes sir" Nicholas said

"What if Kirsten was to have been kidnapped, what would you do?"

"I would be after her before King Jonathan could bring me here to swear to remain behind, and no one would stand in my way of getting to her."

"Let me give you a scenario, and I want you to be completely honest with me..."

"Dad!" Kirsten said

"Nuh-uh, Kirsten" Kaiya said "If Caden had to go through with it, so does Nicholas"

"Shut up" Kirsten said

"Go ahead sir" Nicholas said

"If there was an attack on the palace and a member of the royal family was in danger and so was Kirsten, who would you get out of the room?"

"No one" Nicholas said after a moment of thought "I would try to help Kirsten, she would tell me I was suppose to help the royal family, I would refuse to leave her, and she would hit me on the head with her fan so hard, I'd be unconscious for a week"

"That's true, I would hit him hard" Kirsten said

"It's so nice to hear my squire has such loyalty to my family" Jon said sarcastically

"I have plenty of loyalty, and I would happily help your family, sire" Nicholas said "It's just I would try to help Kirsten first. Besides, more than likely if a member of your family is in danger, the King's Own, Queen's Riders, and knights would all be working to save them."

"Alright, you have my permission to court Kirsten" Dom said "But take care of her"

"Dad, I am not some helpless court lady who needs protection" Kirsten said

"I will guard her with my life, sir" Nicholas said

"Good" Dom said

"Now, Kaiya, Kirsten, Carly, are you three in a position where you want to discuss how to handle Dylan kidnapping Kaiya? He admits it was kidnapping, so there won't be a trial"

The girls nodded

"Very well. Everyone else is dismissed"

* * *

(Around sunset that night) 

Dylan looked around the room, making sure he hadn't forgotten to pack any of the few things he had left behind when he kidnapped Kaiya. Suddenly, he got the feeling he was being watched. He spun around, and saw three ghost behind him-his wife, his mother-in-law, and his brother-in-law.

"I'm proud of you dear, what you did really hit your pride hard, I'm sure" Kaitlyn said

"So, what are you going to do now?" Riley asked

"I'm not sure yet" Dylan said "I haven't been told what the girls and King Jonathan decided on about me kidnapping Kaiya"

"You did the right thing by giving up the girls" Kaitlyn's mother's ghost said

"I know, and at least they can visit me...visitors are allowed at the mines and cells, just not for a long time"

Just then, there was a knock at the door

"Speaking of them visiting..." Kaitlyn said

"Is that them? Will they see you?"

"They would see us if we stuck around" Riley said "But we're going to give you some private time with them"

"But...Kaitlyn, there your daughters, you should see them at least"

"Relax" Kaitlyn said "I can see them anytime I want. Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll let them see me"

Dylan smiled, and the three ghosts vanished. He walked over and let his daughters in. They looked around at the room full of bags.

"You're leaving?" one of the girls said

"We didn't mean to hurt you by choosing Kel and Dom, please don't leave because of us"

"Relax, I planned to leave after you stated your choice anyway" Dylan said "So? What's my fate? Mines or dungeon?"

"Neither" one of the girls said "We came to an agreement with King Jonathan, and you have a year of probation for the kidnapping, meaning you have to be under the supervision of a knight."

"Why so light a punishment?" Dylan asked "I nearly got Kaiya killed"

"You lost the custody of your three daughters, we decided that was enough. Now had she actually died, you would have been spending the rest of your life working"

"So, will we get to see you again?" one of the girls asked

"If you come to visit, and I'll make some visits of my own to New Hope, once I have fixed up the house"

"Well, that's why we came by" one girl said "We don't like the idea of you living in that house all alone like that, it might get lonely"

"And you have no neighbors. You are lacking in the social department"

"Besides, it would take forever for you to visit us and vice versa"

"What are you girls getting at?"

"Well, Kel and Dom didn't give us anything for our birthday a month ago-"

"But that is our fault, because we ran off, and they came looking for us, so they didn't have time to go shopping for us..."

"So they asked us what we wanted, and we came up with an idea"

"And that idea is?"

"Some new lodging was opened up in New Hope not too long ago, and there is plenty of room for new tenants...we were thinking you would like to live in New Hope."

"Live in New Hope? Me?"

The girls nodded "You could make plenty of friends, and they could keep you busy while we are on the road...plus you are on a year's probation, and that is the easiest way for a knight to keep an eye on you."

"And then you could make it to our knighting ceremony"

One girl smirked "Perhaps learn a few tricks on how to tell us apart"

Dylan's jaw dropped "How did you know I didn't-"

"We've seen the look on your face many times before in other people" one triplet said "By the way, I'm Carly"

The one who had smirked said "I'm Kirsten"

"The you must be Kaiya" Dylan said

Kaiya nodded

"Do you really want me at New Hope? Kel and Dom don't object?"

Carly shook her head "They don't mind who lives there...just as long as you don't cause too much trouble and your landlord doesn't complain to them about you not paying rent...by the way, Kel is the knight who is keeping an eye on you"

"And how am I suppose to pay rent? I don't have work"

"There are plenty of job opportunities"

"I'm a criminal. No one hires criminals"

"Ex-criminal" Carly corrected "And so what? Half of New Hope is"

"One of our best friends is the son of a former murder and a thief" Kirsten stated.

"Alright, I guess I'll sell that shack and I'll move into New Hope" Dylan said "But you girls better visit"

"Deal" the girls said, and turned to leave

"By the way" Carly said, turning around "What made you decide to give us up?"

"I told you, I realized it was for your benifit"

"That's what you told us in the king's office to hide the real reason...we want the true reason" Kirsten said

"Yeah" Kaiya said "You don't want someone so bad that you kidnap them and then just give it up"

Dylan sighed "Let's just say that I had some...spiritual advice given to me"

"Spiriual-" Kaiya began

Dylan chuckled "that's none of your concern" he said "Now go, I'm sure you all have things to do"

* * *

**Reviewer Reply**

taking a bow (I may be a girl, but I don't curtsy) I want to let everyone know, that many of my reviewers called my cliffhanger (or me) evil...I thank you all! I love it when you call a cliffhanger evil, because it means I did a good job writing it.

**Megan Cooper:** I am glad you liked the last update and I hope you also like this update. Yeah...Cliffhangers are evil, but they are fun! hehehe...looks like you got what you were voting for! Kel and Dom win, and Dylan can visit. And I value all of my reader's opinions, so as far as I am concerned, there is no such thing as a "humble non-authors opinion". Keep your opinions coming,

**LadyKnightSusan:** Like I said above, when you call me evil after a cliffhanger, I take it as a complement because I know I wrote it well enough that you want to see more of the story and soon, so thank you. I hope this chapter is to your liking.

**Cheeseycraziness:** I loved writing the whole lady knights who disobey orders conversation, so I am glad you enjoyed it. Enjoy this new chapter

**SOPROL: **I am glad you liked the last chapter. hehehe...I love being evil! I hope you liked this last chapter too!


	23. Settling down and Knighthood

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

(18 months later)

Dylan looked around the housing he had in New Hope. He now understood the name, because he really had found new hope here. He had great housing, and had a job working as a guard at one of the taverns, giving him a new hope of a good life. He also had a new hope of family, and he would tell the girls this at the lunch they were having. Carly and Kirsten had convinced their knight-masters into letting them stop at New Hope for a while, and Kaiya had convinced Evin to let the Riders stop in for a while on their way back from a bandit hunt.

He arrived at the tavern he worked at, the girls would eat there with him, and as an employee, he got free meals there. The girls always got free meals everywhere, because they were the Baron and Baroness' "children". He winked at one of the serving women, and she smiled back at him.

Kirsten and Carly were already there. "Where is Kaiya?" Dylan asked

Both girls shrugged "We haven't seen her come in yet" Kirsten said

The serving lady came over and took their order, they ordered food for Kaiya as well.

Ten minutes later, Kaiya came racing in "Sorry I'm late"

"That's alright, we were about to catch each other up on our lives...you get to go first"

"Well, lets see...the Riders haven't been at the capital for three months now, going from bandit chases to pirate chases, back to bandit chases, dad gave Caden and I his blessing to get married, I bought new knives-"

"Wait! Say that again?" Carly asked

"I bought new knives"

"No, before that"

"Riders have been-"

"_After_ that"

Kaiya feigned innocence "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Yes you do" Carly snapped

Kaiya tapped her chin with her finger carefully, a huge smile on her face.

"Cut it out Kaiya, or we'll run you through with our swords" Kirsten threatened in a low growl.

"Oh! You mean dad gave Caden and me his blessing to get married?"

"Are you serious!" Carly asked

Kaiya showed off her left hand. On her ring finger, there was a silver band with two small diamonds in it. Carly and Kirsten gawked at the ring.

"You two will be in the wedding party, right?" Kaiya said

"Would you let us survive if we said no?" Kirsten grabbed her sisters hand to get a closer look at the engagement ring.

"Not a chance" Kaiya said

"Of course we will be in it!" Carly said.

The serving woman returned with the food that had been ordered. She saw the ring and smiled "Congratulations, Miss Kaiya"

"Thank you, Verene"

Carly caught sight of a simple ring on Verene's hand "How long have you had that ring Verene? It is beautiful"

Verene looked at Dylan "You didn't tell them?"

Carly, Kirsten, and Kaiya looked at Dylan, eyebrows raised

"I was getting to it" Dylan said to Verene, then turning to the girls, he added "She's had that ring for five months"

"And how would you know that?" Carly asked

"Because I gave it to her"

"Explain" Kirsten said

"No please?" Dylan asked "That isn't very respectful"

"No please. Lady Alanna has a very ill-mannered squire" Kirsten stated in a matter-of-fact voice "Explain now"

"It's a promise ring" Dylan said "I have been courting her for the past seven months"

* * *

(6 months later)

Dylan stood next to Kel and Dom, with as much pride in his eyes as both of them.

King Jonathan struck both of Carly's shoulders with the flat of his sword, then her crown "You are dubbed Lady Knight Carly of New Hope. Remember your vows and services to this crown. Remember your promises of chivalry"

Carly rose to her feet, and the court clapped. Kirsten had been knighted last night, but was no where in sight. Neither was Kaiya for that matter...

There were tears of pride in Dylan, Kel, and Dom's eyes. Carly walked over and hugged each one of them. Next, she hugged Raoul. He nodded his head over in the direction of the dais. King Jonathan had stepped aside, to show Kaiya, Kirsten, and Queen Thayet holding what Carly knew was her covered shield. Kaiya and Kirsten pulled the cover off.

The shield looked similar to Kirsten's. Kel and Dom had decided on the coat of arms for New Hope when it was made into a fief. The shield was the same blue of the Mindelan coat of arms, but instead of an owl had a pick and a sword crossing to make a "X" in the center. It had the distaff border that was on Kirsten's and Kel's shields. The difference between Kirsten and Carly's shield was that hers had a small saw located right below the X. Kirsten's had an axe in the same spot to represent their common-born blood. She walked up to it in a daze. Carly and Kirsten helped Carly slip it on. It fit perfectly. Kirsten leaned forward and whispered "Mom's former maid made sure mine would fit too"

"Wear it in health and victory" Queen Thayet said "Now, turn around and show everyone"

Carly turned around and showed off the shield. Kel, Dom, Dylan, Verene (who Dylan had proposed to only three days earlier), Tobe, Loey (who had announced she was pregnant again last night), Dom and Kel's parents, Kel's brothers and sisters and their families, and her younger brothers and sisters cheered and clapped the loudest. Treyvan, who recently had turned three years old, jumped up and down while clinging to the skirt of Loey's dress and yelling.

* * *

**Author's Note 1:** Ok...I really don't know why I put this short little chapter in, I just felt like it. What do you think?"

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Man! It's hard to believe this story is almost over. I have one more update left!

* * *

**Review Reply**

**SOPROL:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Megan Cooper:** I'm happy you are glad I updated. I figured this was the best way to go with the custody. Dylan gets to see the girls, and

I won't have to worry about all the Kel/Dom fans who voted for Kel and Dom coming to my door with flaming torches and pitchforks! lol!

**Cheeseycraziness:** Yep. Everyone is happy. Like I told Megan Cooper, yep, everyone is happy...Dylan gets to visit the girls, Kel and Dom

get to finish raising the girls, and I don't have to worry about all the Kel/Dom fans who voted for Kel and Dom coming to my house with

flaming torches and pitchforks! lol!


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

There was a party in Raoul's set of rooms that evening to celebrate both Carly and Kirsten becoming knights. The place was packed, and every time one of the new knights walked past someone, they were being congratulated.

Carly walked over to her former knight master with Kirsten and Kaiya in tow "Can you do me-well, us-a favor?" she asked

"What is the favor?" Raoul asked

Carly motioned for Raoul to bend over, and she whispered in his ear. Raoul looked at her for a minute, and then nodded, and quickly walked over to Dom. The two men talked quietly for a minute, and then turned before saying together:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your attention, please!"

Slowly, the din lowered down, and soon, the room became quiet.

"The newest Lady Knights in the Realm have something to say" Raoul said

All attention was locked on the girls

"Well" Kirsten said "Many of you have been asking us what we are going to do, now that we are carrying our shields-"

"-And we have been wondering that too" Carly said "But, we finally decided-"

"-We are going to learn more about Tortall by traveling around and looking for adventure" Kirsten said "But, before we do that, we were hoping-"

"-that the Riders could part with one of their own for a while" Kirsten said "We want Kaiya to come with us" Carly and Kirsten sent a meaningful look towards Queen Thayet, who smiled

"We might be able to do without her for a while" Thayet said "But not for too long"

"Of course not" Kaiya said

"Whoa! Hold on for just a minute!" Nicholas said. He and Caden were standing with each other

"If you think that we are just going to let you girls run wild in the country completely alone-" Nicholas started

"-Think again" Caden finished "We are coming with you"

"Can we take two Riders in the same group off duty at the same time?"

All eyes turned to Thayet, who looked thoughtful "If you two take two of the Riders...then at the very least, Kaiya and Caden must return in no more than five months...and neither of you get paid until your back on duty, this won't be paid leave"

"Does five months sound like enough time for an adventure?" Carly asked Kirsten

"It's going to have to be" Kirsten said "Fine, once we leave, we have five months before we come back. Caden, Kaiya, Nicholas...we leave in two weeks and start plans tomorrow"

* * *

Later that night, Kirsten and Nicholas were talking quietly in Nicholas' room. Kirsten had just gotten back from helping Kaiya and Caden start on their wedding plans. Now, she was staring quietly at the fire.

"Noble for your thoughts?" Nicholas asked

"Oh, it's nothing" Kirsten said "I was just thinking about-" Kirsten cut herself off

"About?" Nicholas prodded

"About us"

"What about us?"

"Well…it's not like it's a big deal or anything, but you started courting me the same time as Caden began courting Kaiya, and now they have been engaged for six months and-"

"And you're wondering why I haven't followed Caden's example and asked you to marry me?" Nicholas asked

Kirsten nodded "I know it is stupid-"

"It is anything but stupid" Nicholas said "Look Kirsten, I am not holding back a proposal because I don't love you, and it's not that I don't want to marry you"

"Then what is it?"

"Caden came to me, telling me that he and Kaiya were engaged, and he was just so happy. I didn't want to have to force your sister and Caden to share the spotlight with us by having me propose to you too. I planned on proposing a little while after their engagement, but…I don't know. Something tells me that it's not quiet time for us to be engaged, as much as I want to slip an engagement ring on your finger"

"Oh" Kirsten said

"Besides, if we wait until after Kaiya and Caden's wedding, then we can find anything that was wrong in their wedding, and make sure it doesn't happen in out own wedding…then you can have a better wedding than Kaiya, and she'll be jealous"

Kirsten stopped for a minute to think "I like that idea"

Nicholas kissed her "So? Are you content with us just courting for now?"

"As long as you are planning on proposing to me at some time, yes, I am content for now"

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"Make sure you two stay in shape while on vacation" Evin said "I won't except the excuse that you were on vacation as a reason to not be ready to ride out in a moment's notice, if even that much. And make sure to stay on top of your riding and combat skills"

"We know, _Commander_" Kaiya said

"Was that sarcasm that you attached to my title, Rider Kaiya?"

"Of course not commander. Why ever would I do such a thing?" Kaiya said, in the tone of complete innocence. She nudged her horse to go join where Kirsten and Carly were talking to Kel, Dom, Dylan, and Verene.

"Caden, work on controlling your wife-to-be, before she ends up cleaning the Riders' stables for being impertinent with her Commander"

"I will try to, sir. But one of the reasons I fell in love with Kaiya is she is her own person, and the only person who can control her is herself."

"Make sure you guys are careful" Kel said "I really don't like the idea of you girls going off on your own unsupervised."

"Mom, we are fully-trained knights" Carly said "Kaiya and Caden are fully-trained Riders. We can take care of ourselves"

"I know, but Kaiya has only been a Rider for three years, and the two of you and Nicholas got your shields only two weeks ago." Kel said "It's in my nature as your mother to worry...maybe I could just stay with you for a week or so-"

"Are you doubting Alanna and Raoul's training?" Carly asked

"Of course not, but it doesn't mean I don't worry" Kel said

"Stuff fussing mom" Kirsten said

"I am not fussing...I am exercising a mother's right to worry"

"Dom! Help us!" Kirsten called

"Is mother fussing again?" Dom asked, using the nickname he had stopped using when they were married.

"I am not fussing" Kel said as the girls nodded their heads behind her

"Kel, stop worrying. They will be fine" Dom said

"I won't stop worrying until I know they are all safe and still in one piece."

"We'll write often, we promise" Kirsten said

"Alright" Kel said "I suppose that will do"

* * *

"Will you be at New Hope in time for the wedding?" Dylan asked

"We'll hope to be there" Kaiya said, riding over "But if not, we'll be there soon after"

Dylan nodded "Good. I'll look forward to hearing about your adventures in three months"

"And we'll look forward to sharing them" Kirsten said

"Now make sure you are careful" Dylan said, and patted each girl on the leg, since they were too high up to hug

"We'll plan on making you in the wedding" Verene promised "But don't feel like you have to rush to make it to the wedding, we'll make sure we have back-ups"

"Thanks Verene...see you soon"

* * *

"Ready to go?" Kaiya asked. Kirsten, Nicholas, Caden, and Carly nodded, and were about to leave when they heard

"Kirsten! Carly! Wait up!"

Kirsten groaned "We will _never _leave at this rate"

"I spent four years training you, Kirsten, I have a right to talk to you before you leave" Alanna said riding up on Darkmoon. Raoul was with her on Amberfire.

"We know, be careful, and don't let this trip become an excuse to get out of shape" Kirsten said

"Well, yes, that is important, but that wasn't what I was going to say" Alanna said

"Oh, then go ahead"

"I talked to Jon, and he told me that if you were thinking of visiting the Bazhir, just tell him which tribe and he would exercise his power as the Voice and make sure the tribe greets you warmly

"Kara and Kourrem wouldn't let us be greeted any other way, Alanna. You should know that, you trained them"

"So you are going to the Bloody Hawk?" Alanna said "Great, I'll tell Jon"

"We were-well, I was-also considering going to the Sandrunners Tribe" Carly said. Raoul grinned at Carly.

"Can I trust you to behave in the Sandrunners Tribe? Or do I need to get Jon to send me with the Third Company to the Sandrunners Tribe?"

"I always behave" Carly said

"So you won't start any fights?"

"Well...I can't promise anything" Carly said

"Ok, so we'll tell Jon the Bloody Hawk and the Sandrunners" Alanna said "Alright, that was all. Be careful, and don't let this trip become an excuse to get out of shape. A out of shape knight in the field is likely to get killed"

"Which means we would have to get you back into shape...I think some sword work with Alanna and some tilting with me would do the job" Raoul said

"Don't worry, with that threat, we'll stay in shape" Carly said "And make sure Kel stops fussing. We have promised to constantly write to her"

"I'll take care of Kel" Raoul said "Have fun"

* * *

(an hour later)

The five young riders waved goodbye to people as they left the palace. The sun was beginning to rise.

Once people disappeared from view, they turned back and looked at the road ahead

"So, sometime in the next five months we have to visit the Great Southern Desert and see the Sandrunners Tribe" Carly said.

"And the Bloody Hawk" Kirsten said

"We have to stop in at New Hope, hopefully in time for the wedding...any thing else?" Kaiya said

"Nope, I think the rest is just where the road takes us"

"So, lets get going" Carly said. The girl nudged her horse's sides, and took off down the road. The other four riders quickly followed her.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** That is the end of this story. It's been fun writing this! But this series isn't over. I am working on a third story! However, I am taking a break from Tamora Pierce so I can get a little farther into the storyline before I start posting. In the meantime, you can enjoy my Harry Potter stories I will be posting as I work out the end of the trilogy (that is, if you have read Harry Potter). Ideas for the third story and anything you want to see in the final chapter of Trouble In Tortall are-of course-more than welcome.

Until next time,

-Sarah aka 4-eyedDragon

* * *

**Review Reply**

**inktounge58:** Thank you for the review, and thank you for pointing out I hadn't done anything with Kirsten and Nicholas. Hopefully the little bit where they were talking alone clears things up...they are courting (dating), and Nicholas is planning on proposing, just not right now. And it is Caden and Kaiya who are engaged, not Caden and Kirsten.

**SOPROL:** Thanks for the review, and I hope the ending was as enjoyabe as the rest of the story!

**Cheeseycraziness:** lol..."Riot Time" store huh? Never heard of it. Is there good shoping there? Anywho...thanks for the review, I hope you liked the ending of the story!

* * *

**Thanks to all who ever reviewed this story!**

Susan (my sister)

Andromeda

inktounge58

bookluver23

Pie of Doomeh

LadyKnightSusan

Lady Knight Keladry

SOPROL

LouLaBelle13

Megan Cooper

doms celestial artemis

imakeladrygirl

deceased

Rapidashponyta

princesscharmed2008

AnkokuSama

Cheeseycraziness

abyssgirl

* * *


End file.
